


Двое

by SaintOlga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, HP&OP, M/M, Unhappy Ending, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-21
Updated: 2003-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История отношений Сириуса Блэка и Северуса Снейпа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Двое

**Author's Note:**

> Написано после 5 книги, не учитывает события и факты последних двух.  
> Бета: Die Marchen, Anni.

На вокзале было шумно и людно. Это раздражало и успокаивало одновременно. Раздражало, потому что Северус не привык к такому – в их пустоватый родовой замок редко наведывались гости, домовые и мать одинаково тихо шмыгали по дому, стараясь как можно меньше разговаривать и попадаться отцу на глаза, а он следовал их примеру, предпочитая отсиживаться у себя или, незаметно улизнув, с утра до ночи бродить по лесу возле замка. Лес был когда-то лиственным, но теперь там росли ели, между их широкими сизо-зелеными лапами попадались иногда полузасохшие липы и клены, а землю толстым ковром устилала ржавая преющая хвоя.

 

Успокаивало, потому что шум и гомон подтверждали: он едет в школу. Он целых девять месяцев проведет вне дома, далеко от раскрашенных лишайниками стен и старинных потемневших портретов. «И, может быть, - пискнул голосок где-то на краю сознания, - ты найдешь друзей, настоящих, как в книгах.…»

 

Мама торопливо поцеловала его на прощанье. Отец сухо кивнул и подтолкнул к поезду. Северус забрался в вагон и пошел по коридору. Почти все купе были пусты – школьники не торопились расставаться с родными, обнимаясь и о чем-то переговариваясь напоследок на платформе. Он уселся в одном из них и уставился в окно.

 

За окном родители с надменным и поучительным видом внушали что-то черноволосому мальчику. Тот хмуро кивал и, очевидно, не слушал их. Чуть подальше хлюпал носом востроносенький полноватый мальчишка, и женщина, которая с равным успехом могла быть его матерью или бабушкой, пыталась всунуть ему в руку носовой платок. Северус заметил еще одного мальчика, с очень светлыми, почти серебряными волосами, который капризно кричал что-то высокому и такому же светловолосому мужчине, но тут дверь купе открылась. Северус обернулся.

 

-         Извини, здесь не занято? – негромко спросил аккуратно одетый мальчик с каштановыми волосами. Северус моргнул и помотал головой. Мальчик вошел, поставил на полку чемодан и сел к окну напротив. Посмотрел на Северуса, встретился с ним взглядом и отчего-то отвел глаза.

 

Северус снова уставился в окно. Время от времени он косился на соседа, но тот не поворачивался в его сторону. Родители черноволосого мальчика закончили нравоучения, мать поцеловала его в щеку – будто клюнула, и он заторопился к вагону. Вскоре дверь открылась снова: он стоял на пороге, на лице широкая улыбка, ничего общего с хмурым парнишкой, которого Северус видел на перроне.

 

-         К вам можно? – не дожидаясь ответа, он шагнул в купе, секунду поколебался и плюхнулся рядом с соседом Северуса.

 

-         Тебя как зовут? – спросил он.

 

-         Ремус, - все так же негромко ответил тот, в глазах у него мелькнули смущение и интерес.

 

-         А тебя? – теперь черноволосый обращался к Северусу.

 

-         Северус, - голос прозвучал хрипло.

 

-         А меня – Сириус! Ну, вот и познакомились! – еще шире заулыбался он.

 

Дверь открылась опять. За ней лохматый темноволосый мальчик подталкивал в купе того самого остроносенького, лицо у него было припухшим и покрасневшим, он то и дело шмыгал носом.

 

-         Ну перестань же, Питер, хватит, вместе поедем, вместе, - уговаривал его темноволосый.

 

-         Вот, здесь тоже только одно место, - протянул остроносенький, явно снова собираясь зареветь.

 

-         Да? – второй окинул взглядом купе. – Ребят, вы вместе?

 

Северус быстро перевел взгляд на остальных. Ремус промолчал. Сириус пожал плечами.

 

-         Слушайте, может, тогда кто-нибудь перейдет в другое купе, чтобы нам вместе сесть?

 

Повисла пауза. Ремус глядел в пол, вид у него был смущенный,  уходить он явно не хотел. Сириус посмотрел на Северуса.

 

Северус молча встал, подхватил чемодан, протиснулся мимо остроносенького в коридор и пошел искать себе другое место.

 

 

* * *

 

«Свобода!» - мысленно распевал Сириус, когда поезд набирал ход. – «Свобода!!!» Свобода от душного дома, где только и слышишь, что разговоры про чистоту крови, свобода от нудных нотаций отца и визгливых воплей матери, от братца-паиньки, которого вечно ставят ему в пример… свобода.

 

Соседи по купе ему нравились. Ремус, тихий и спокойный, улыбавшийся поначалу как-то испуганно, но скоро оттаявший. Полная его противоположность, темноволосый растрепанный Джеймс, шумный и энергичный,  мгновенно разговоривший и Ремуса, и заплаканного Питера одним упоминанием о том, что дома у него  остался Нимбус 1001, и он обязательно привезет его в школу на будущий год. Питер был, на его вкус, слишком вялым и затюканным, но постепенно оживился.

 

О мальчике, сидевшем напротив, он забыл через минуту после того, как за ним закрылась дверь, и не вспоминал до самой Церемонии Отбора, когда Шляпа после недолгих размышлений отправила его в Слизерин. Сам Сириус к тому времени уже сидел за гриффиндорским столом вместе с остальными соседями по купе, и Джеймс развлекал их, комментируя каждого новоотобранного.

 

-         Посмотри на него, типичный слизеринец! – фыркнул он, когда Северус шел к своему столу под аплодисменты факультета. – Змеюка змеюкой, и бледный, как поганка. Вообще он на нечисть смахивает. Вампир какой-нибудь. Или оборотень.

 

Ремус вздрогнул и уткнулся взглядом в пустую тарелку. Питер захихикал. Сириус, которому уже порядком надоела эта Церемония и хотелось есть, хмыкнул, кивнул и отвернулся.

 

 

* * *

 

Надежды на то, что в школе будет лучше, чем дома, испарились почти мгновенно. Дело было не в уроках: он многое уже знал, и трудно ему было, пожалуй, только на квиддиче – метлы наотрез отказывались подчиняться, к тому же он быстро уставал, после занятий все тело ныло. История была просто скучной, заклинания легкими, зато даже в книгах ему не попадалось таких интересных вещей, какие рассказывали на защите от темных искусств, а зельеварение зачаровало его строгостью и скрытой в настоях и отварах мощью.

 

Если бы школа означала только уроки, он был бы, наверное, счастлив. Но были еще перемены, вечера в общей гостиной факультета и ночи в спальне на пятерых. Ночью было холодно – и без того мерзлячий, он коченел в студеных подвалах, кутался в теплые мантии и продолжал стучать зубами под одеялами. Вечерами ему не хватало покоя его комнаты, где можно было сидеть с книгой, не слыша: «Чего это ты зачитался, Снейп? Самым умным быть хочешь, да?», где не было Малфоя с его бесконечной трескотней о чистокровных предках, знатной родне и планах на каникулы, на лето, на после-окончания-школы…  Малфой его раздражал. Он вел себя так, будто вся жизнь известна ему наперед, и ему остается только неторопливо, прогулочным шагом, идти по ней, как по посыпанной гравием тропинке в парке имения. А перемены…

 

Перемены были, пожалуй, хуже всего. Банальный переход из одного кабинета в другой для него оказывался сродни прогулке по минному полю (он читал об этом в какой-то маггловской книжке). В коридорах его подстерегала Великолепная Гриффиндорская Четверка с запасом колкостей, дразнилок, тычков и подножек. Особенно усердствовал Поттер, Блэк от него не отставал, хотя иногда Северусу казалось, что он делает это скорее по инерции или от скуки, а подпевала Петтигрю  и тихоня Люпин довершали то, что не сделали заводилы.

 

Да, перемены были хуже всего. Слыша звонок с урока, он сжимался, бессильно мечтая о мантии-невидимке, и с тоской размышлял, что на этот раз приготовили ему гриффиндорцы. Ненависть, которую он поначалу посчитал глупым предрассудком, теперь казалась ему единственно возможным отношением к чертовой четверке и всему Гриффиндору, поддерживающему их во всех начинаниях.

 

«Ненавижу!» - твердил он про себя и отправлялся в библиотеку. В книгах было много полезных заклинаний, которые не изучают на уроках, но которые тем не менее могут пригодиться против очередной выходки Поттера и Ко.

 

 

* * *

 

Он был великолепен. Общий совет Мародеров постановил это единогласно. Северус Снейп, Сопливус, слизеринская поганка, был великолепен как объект  внимания четверки. Мало того, что все в нем, начиная с несоразмерно длинного носа и заканчивая манерой дни напролет просиживать в библиотеке, так и просилось быть осмеянным в словесной и художественной форме (Джеймс рисовал потрясающе смешные – укатаешься! - шаржи на полях лекций по зельеварению).  То, как он реагировал на совершенно невинные подколы (Подумаешь, паука в суп подкинули! Смотреть надо, что ешь! А что мантию в мармелад превратили и мух натравили – так он сам виноват, нечего было ходить тут с таким наглым видом…) делало его уникальной мишенью. Потому что все попытки Снейпа защититься или отомстить обидчикам заканчивались тем, что наказывали его самого. Преподаватели всегда предпочитали улыбчивого Джеймса Поттера и очаровательного Сириуса Блэка пусть и начитанному, но мрачному Снейпу. Тем более что большая часть преподавательского состава когда-то училась здесь же, и почти все они тогда носили красное с золотом.

 

 

* * *

 

Люциус Малфой выбирал рубашку.

 

Северус наблюдал за ним через полуоткрытую дверь спальни, устроившись в кресле у камина в гостиной и листая учебник по ЗоТС. Для большинства людей это обычное каждодневное действие. Но для восемнадцатилетнего Люциуса это было не действие – действо. Весь его гардероб, аккуратно развешанный на плечиках возле зеркала, подвергался тщательному критическому осмотру, после чего были выбраны несколько рубашек, заслуживающих внимания, а две, ни разу не ношенные, удостоились презрительной гримасы и были брезгливо переданы во владение Гойлу (которому они оказались безнадежно малы). Признанные достойными рубашки поочередно примерялись как минимум по три раза каждая, пока Люциус не остановил выбор на одной из них. Остальные были бережно отправлены в шкаф, а Малфой вышел – вернее сказать, прошествовал - в гостиную и опустился в кресло напротив, время от времени поглядывая на часы.

 

\- Что ты читаешь, Северус? – спустя некоторое время спросил он. Северус вздрогнул: он не ожидал, что с ним заговорит старшекурсник, они вообще редко замечали младшие курсы. Тем более неожиданно было то, что обратился к нему никто иной, как Люциус Малфой, некоронованный король факультета. А особенно его поразило то, что Малфой знает его имя.

 

-         Защиту от Темных Искусств, - ответил наконец он.

 

-         Вот как, - протянул Малфой. – Тебе нравится?

 

-         Да, это интересно, - Северус не понимал цели разговора. Разве что Малфою просто хотелось убить время? Зачем иначе ему расспрашивать третьекурсника об учебе?

 

-         Я слышал, что у тебя отличные оценки по всем предметам. А Либсон то и дело ставит тебя в пример на Зельеварении, - Малфой обращался к нему, но ощущение было такое, как будто он говорит с самим собой.

 

Северус пожал плечами.

 

-         Пять минут седьмого, Люциус, - подал голос Крэбб, появившийся вслед за Малфоем и сидевший на краю дивана.

 

-         Ну и что? – свысока бросил Люциус.

 

-         Ты сказал, у тебя свидание в шесть.

 

-         Я опаздываю всего на пять минут, Джереми, - холодно сказал он. – Малышка Спиннет согласна ждать меня хоть до скончания веков. Северус, - холод немедленно пропал из его голоса, оставшись только где-то в глубине, - ты, кажется, из чистого рода?

 

-         Иначе я не был бы в Слизерине, - Северус мысленно поморщился. Он не любил разговоров о чистоте рода и крови, они слишком напоминали ему отца с его ежедневными однообразными разглагольствованиями о том, что вот, расплодили полукровок, они захапали всю власть в Министерстве, и теперь творится черте-что, курс галлеона падает, и так далее, и тому подобное… Отец уже несколько лет не мог продвинуться по службе.

 

-         Это хорошо, - задумчиво проговорил себе под нос Малфой. Решительно поднялся, еще раз с явным удовольствием оглядел себя, разгладил невидимые морщинки на мантии и неторопливо направился к выходу. Крэбб последовал за ним.

 

Северус проводил их взглядом и вздохнул. Он хотел быть таким – успешным, популярным, привлекательным. Он хотел быть Люциусом Малфоем.

 

 

* * *

 

-         Мальчик с мальчиком? – Питер ахнул и порозовел.

 

-         Да, Питер, - немного раздраженно сказал Джеймс, - мальчик с мальчиком. Это называется гомосексуализм.

 

-         Но… но зачем?

 

-         А ты у них спроси, - посоветовал Ремус без тени улыбки.

 

-         У кого? – непонимающе спросил Питер.

 

-         У НИХ, - все так же серьезно сказал Ремус. – У геев.

 

-         А ты кого-нибудь знаешь? – у Джеймса в глазах вспыхнул интерес.

 

-         Нет, - равнодушно пожал плечами Ремус. – А что это ты вдруг заинтересовался?

 

-         Да так, - стушевался Джеймс.

 

Сириус в разговоре участия не принимал. О геях он и без того знал достаточно: его отец в рамках выполнения родительского долга прочитал ему трехчасовую лекцию о том, откуда берутся дети (в которой не было ничего, чего Сириус не знал бы раньше), не забыв упомянуть гомосексуализм – как мерзейшее извращение и непозволительную роскошь, потому что в результате на свет не появляется новых чистокровных волшебников. Ему четко дали понять, что если он посмеет хотя бы подумать о чем-либо подобном, это будет рассматриваться как уклонение от долга перед семьей и родом (который, видимо, заключался в том, чтобы произвести на свет как можно больше породистых Блэков) и чревато лишением наследства и вычеркиванием из генеалогического древа.

 

Сириус и не задумывался о том, чтобы нарушить _этот_ родительский запрет. Пока. Развлечений ему хватало и без того. Девчонки словно с ума посходили: от их улыбок у него уже рябило в глазах, а от игривых голосков в ушах не прекращался звон. «Сириус, будь так добр, подай мне перо… Спасибо!» «Сириус, тебе так идет эта мантия, она подчеркивает цвет твоих глаз!» «Сириус, ты не поможешь мне? У меня никак не получается превратить стрекозу в булавку…» «Сириус…» «Сириус…» «Сириус…»

 

-         Сириус!

 

-         Что? – он вздрогнул и посмотрел на Джеймса.

 

-          Ты что, с открытыми глазами спишь? Не спи, зима приснится, ноги отморозишь! Слушай, мы тут подумали…

 

 

* * *

 

-         Северус, ты не одолжишь мне перо?

 

Он не сразу понял, _кто_ это говорит. А поняв, не поверил. Сириус Блэк смотрел на него, склонив голову на бок, улыбаясь той улыбкой, от которой таяли сердца всех преподавательниц, и они прощали ему любую проказу. Длинные густые волосы гриффиндорца были небрежно перекинуты на одно плечо и мерцали в свете факелов золотыми и красноватыми искрами.

 

Северус не понял, почему его сердце вдруг замерло, а потом ускорило темп. И почему стало так сладко-горячо в животе, внизу. Он хотел огрызнуться, мол, обойдешься, но вместо этого почему-то…

 

-         Да, конечно, - он потянулся к пеналу, но пальцы отчего-то стали неловкими, и пенал полетел на пол, перья рассыпались по камням: белые, рыжеватые, одно черное, его любимое… Опомнившись, он наклонился собрать их, но в тот же момент Сириус сказал: «Я помогу!» - и опустился на колени. Протянутая рука Северуса мимолетно коснулась его волос: шелковые, гладкие, совсем не такие, как у него…

 

Сириус аккуратно подбирал перья одно за другим, вкладывая их в пенал. Северус несколько раз порывался помочь, но одного строгого взгляда Сириуса из-под длинной челки было достаточно, чтобы он снова замер на месте. Голова немного кружилась, и он никак не мог понять, почему.

 

Наконец все перья были в пенале, и Сириус поднялся, легко опершись на бедро Северуса. (Северусу показалось, что он мог бы этого и не делать – настолько воздушным было касание, но от него по телу прошла еще одна жаркая волна).

 

-         Я возьму это. Хорошо? – он вытянул черное перо.

 

-         Д-да… да, конечно, - с трудом кивнул Северус. Сириус снова улыбнулся, задумчиво проведя кончиком пера по губам. Северус почувствовал, что краснеет.

 

-         - Эй, Сириус! – раздался вдруг сзади голос Поттера. – Поосторожнее там! А то этот педик что-нибудь не то подумает, и будешь потом бегать от одержимого страстью Сопливуса!

 

Северуса как будто окатило холодной водой. Он обернулся на изображающего тревогу Поттера, невозмутимого Люпина и немного нервно хихикающего Петтигрю. Снова повернулся к Блэку. Тот уже не улыбался: он с наигранной серьезностью внимательно смотрел на перо, которое держал в руке.

 

-         Педик? Ты педик, Сопливус? Фу, ка-акой пла-ахой мальчик! – слащаво протянул он. – Педик! Фи! Это не заразно, я надеюсь? Пожалуй, я пойду помою руки. А потом пойду попрошу перо у кого-нибудь другого… - он пренебрежительно швырнул перо на стол.

 

Больше всего Северусу сейчас хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Или оказаться в спальне, за опущенными занавесями, отгораживающими его от всего мира. Но звонок уже прозвенел, и в проходе зазвучали шаги преподавателя.

 

Глядя на чистый лист пергамента невидящими глазами, Северус слышал громкий шепот позади, на два ряда дальше:

 

-         Ты видел, ты видел? Как он покраснел! Как помидор, чес-слово!

 

-         Где ты такому научился, Сириус? Гениально!

 

-         А, ерунда, - голос Блэка звучал самодовольно. – Когда я был дома на Рождественских каникулах, мой дядя, тот, который холостяк, учил моих двоюродных братьев клеить девчонок. Я решил, что для педика это тоже сойдет.

 

-         Шикарно!

 

-         А нас научишь?

 

-         Естественно!

 

-         Блэк, Поттер, Петтигрю, Люпин! Прекратили разговоры! Снейп! Почему Вы не пишете? Или Вы уже все знаете?

 

-         Н-нет, сэр… - выдавил Северус и судорожно схватил перо.

 

Оно было сломано.

 

 

* * *

 

-         Лучшее лето в моей жизни, Рем!

 

Ремус улыбнулся. Это восклицание он слышал уже как минимум в сотый раз с тех пор, как они сели в купе Хогвартс-Экспресса. Равно как и рассказанную на два голоса повесть про то, как Сириус и Джеймс познавали радости плотской любви с соседками Джеймса – «Они учатся в Бобатоне, у них там любимая фишка – французский поцелуй, это когда с языком…» - «С языком? Фу-у…» - «Молчи, Питер, ты ни фига не смыслишь в этом деле..»

 

Ремус снова улыбнулся. Рассказ приятелей с каждым разом наполнялся все новыми подробностями. Он немного завидовал им – его лето прошло куда тише, и уж конечно, среди его соседей не жили трое бесшабашных сестричек, которые научили бы его премудростям секса… У него вообще не было соседей. Родители специально купили дом далеко от города, на опушке леса, чтобы никому не мешал вой волка, запертого в сарае.

 

Сириус, подустав, передал полномочия рассказчика Джеймсу, а сам уставился в окно. Девушки, конечно, были хороши, но под конец лета они его изрядно утомили. Несмотря на все их прелести, веселый щебет действовал ему на нервы.

 

Кроме того, было кое-что, в чем он не спешил себе признаваться. Иногда – и довольно часто – ему казалось, что девушки… как бы это выразить получше… чересчур округлы и мягки. Ему хотелось, чтобы под его ладонями была не упругая податливая женская плоть, а крепкие мускулы. Ему хотелось видеть доказательство удовольствия партнера так же ясно, как и доказательство своего удовольствия, а не догадываться о нем по стонам, которые так легко изобразить. 

 

Но об этом он не рассказал бы никому и никогда. И об этом он старался не думать.

 

Гораздо приятнее было думать если не о тройняшках и куче красивых девчонок, ожидающих его в Хогвартсе, то о том, какое лицо было у его драгоценной мамочки, когда он вынес на порог два чемодана и заявил, что уходит. Он представил круглое пятнышко, выжженное на месте его имени на генеалогическом древе, и ухмыльнулся. «Прощай, Древнейший и Благороднейший Дом Блэков!»

 

 

* * *

 

Северусу лето понравилось куда меньше.

 

С того дня, когда отправилось в корзину для мусора его любимое перо, он пытался понять, что с ним происходит. Почему каждый раз, когда в поле его зрения появляется Блэк, он краснеет и перестает соображать. Почему при одном воспоминании о прикосновении к пальцам шелковых волос по низу живота немедленно прокатывается горячая волна. Почему ему хочется прижаться щекой к этим густым тяжелым волосам, шептать в них такие слова, которые он никогда и никому не говорил прежде, смотреть в синие-синие глаза – он ведь даже не замечал раньше, какого цвета глаза у Блэка… Почему… почему… почему…

 

Он почти поселился в библиотеке. В книгах всегда можно найти ответ на любой вопрос, это он помнил. И был прав – ответ нашелся.

 

Ответ заставил его пожалеть о том, что он начал искать его, и всю ночь проплакать в подушку. Он знал, что ему не нравятся девочки, но считал, что это дело времени. Оказалось – нет. Еще он знал, как общество относится к таким, как он… как его отец относится к таким, как он. Ему стало страшно.

 

Но найденный им ответ не объяснял всего.

 

Горячая волна внизу живота – это влечение. Просто влечение. А вот глаза… слова… этих признаков не было в книгах по сексологии. Они упоминались лишь в книгах…

 

Книгах о любви.

 

Он не верил. Не хотел верить. Но и обманывать себя не хотел. Во время учебы думать об этом было некогда, но летом, дома, у него было целых два месяца, ничем не занятых, и мысли вплывали в голове против его воли, и он наконец признал то, что признавать не хотелось.

 

В школу он вернулся, зная полный и окончательный ответ. Если бы он не понимал, что с ним происходит, было бы проще. Но он понимал. Четко и ясно: он влюблен в Сириуса Блэка. Гриффиндорца, игрока в квиддич, красавца. Все, чем он не был. Все, что ему было недоступно. Это он понимал тоже.

 

Это было унизительно. Унизительнее, чем все то, что проделывала с ним четверка (и Блэк в том числе!). Он презирал себя за эту идиотскую, бессмысленную влюбленность, за то, что больше не мог бросить в Блэка заклинанием, за то, что смотрел на него, вместо того чтобы уйти поскорее и подальше от Мародеров, за то, что этим навлекал на себя все новые и новые насмешки…

 

Он мог привести сотни рациональных, логичных, правильных причин ненавидеть Сириуса Блэка и ни одной выдерживающей критики причины его любить. Помимо внешних своих достоинств, Блэк был самовлюбленной, эгоистичной гриффиндорской сволочью, как и все прочие представители его факультета. И к Северусу он относился как к грязи под ногами… нет, скорее как валяющейся в этой грязи пробке от бутылки усладэля, которую можно попинать от скуки, а потом наступить на нее и забыть. Разве такого человека можно любить?

 

Нельзя.

 

Но все доводы разбивались о простой, хотя и необъяснимый факт: он любил Сириуса Блэка.

 

Думать об этом было больно и приятно одновременно. Лежа в темноте, долгими ночными часами он мог до бесконечности размышлять о том, что с ним, иногда даже позволяя себе отдаться сладким грезам: а что было бы, если бы…

 

Утром он злился на себя, на непозволительную слабость. Долго и сердито выговаривал сам себе, в стотысячный раз повторяя, что нечего пялиться на этого козла Блэка, гриффиндорского петуха недощипанного, нечего провожать его взглядом, нечего, нечего… Пытался спрятаться за горами книг, уйти в чтение, в учебу, сутками не вылезал из библиотеки, куда Великолепная четверка если и заявлялась, то только за день до экзаменов или ночью, в Запретную секцию.

 

Не помогало.

 

Стоило на горизонте появиться Блэку, как мир превращался в лист бумаги, в котором вырезали отверстие, точно совпадающее со стройным силуэтом гриффиндорца, и сквозь это отверстие смотрел Северус. Все такие умные, такие правильные слова, которые он повторял про себя секунду назад, пропадали, как будто их и не было, и он просто любовался Сириусом, запоминая каждое движение, каждый звук голоса… каждый взгляд, брошенный в его сторону. Эти взгляды были особенно ему дороги. Он собирал их, как ребенок собирает цветные стеклышки, называя сокровищами и пряча в тайник. А вечером вновь и вновь перебирал свои бесценные стекляшки, погружаясь в хрупкий мирок наивных фантазий…

 

 

* * *

 

Тогда, на пятом курсе, он впервые заметил, что Снейп на него смотрит. Не просто смотрит, а так, что сразу ясно – влюблен по уши. Кто бы мог подумать! Снейп, Сопливус, сальный болван, змеюка слизеринская, немочь бледная, глиста в обмороке, вечная жертва насмешек и проделок Великолепной Четверки (и, как выясняется, еще и педик – ха, они были-таки правы!) – так вот, этот самый Снейп не сводил с него глаз, полных безнадежной тоски и еще чего-то, что Сириус не мог разглядеть за короткий миг, на который он позволял себе встречаться взглядом со слизеринцем (незачем, незачем, посмотришь ему в глаза чуть подольше, а он и возомнит невесть что, на кой тролль?). Но даже за эти доли секунды он успевал заметить, что глаза Снейпа, надежно укрытые от всех, кроме него, спутанной  челкой, встречаясь с его глазами, начинают сиять мягким, робким черным светом, от которого становилось тепло и… Он поводил плечами, избавляясь от странного ощущения, и отворачивался. Если бы так на него смотрела какая-нибудь куколка из Рейвенкло… он бы заинтересовался. Но это же Снейп! Единственное, на что годились его взгляды – это быть поводом для очередной насмешки. Или проделки… хм, неплохая мысль! А что, если…

 

 

* * *

 

«Пора», - скомандовал он сам себе, шагнул за угол и ухватил за руку проходившую мимо черную фигуру. Снейп даже пискнуть не успел, как оказался зажат между стеной и нависшим над ним гриффиндорцем. Они были бы одного роста, если бы Снейп не сутулился, но при этом слизеринец был куда уже в плечах и при всем желании не смог бы справиться с Сириусом. Поэтому он просто замер, сжавшись, как испуганный зверек, в любой момент ожидая удара, а то и чего похуже.

 

Сириус выдержал рассчитанную паузу. Слизеринец смотрел на него исподлобья, пытаясь изобразить не то традиционную межфакультетскую ненависть, не то не менее традиционное презрение, но в глазах против его воли разгорался тот самый мягкий черный свет, а на самом дне мелькало что-то еще… но Сириус не смог разглядеть это сквозь теплое сияние.

 

Завороженный удивительным светом, он едва не пропустил нужный момент. Но внутренний голос вовремя заорал: «Эй! Чего уставился? Это же Снейп!», и Сириус опомнился. Снейп почти дрожал от нервного ожидания, еще пару секунд – и он мог взорваться, выкинуть что-нибудь совершенно непредсказуемое. Сириусу было нужно не это. Он разорвал нарастающее напряжение самым неожиданным для слизеринца способом.

 

Он улыбнулся.

 

Без насмешки, без издевательства, искренне и ласково, так, как улыбался своим подружкам, которых немало перебывало у него за месяцы, прошедшие с начала семестра. В такие минуты Сириус верил всей душой, что чувствует именно то, что видят они в его улыбке. Эта светлая и нежная улыбка была совершенно неотразима. Он это знал и применял ее, чтобы добиться благосклонности самых неприступных. Действовало безотказно.

 

Снейп вздрогнул. Он увидел в этой улыбке не просто нежность и ласку, предназначенные ему одному – он увидел в ней исполнение самой заветной и несбыточной своей мечты, щедрый дар судьбы, за который ему нечем расплатиться. Он даже имел неосторожность забыть ту прошлогоднюю шутку – так ему хотелось верить, да и можно ли было не верить этой улыбке? Сириус наблюдал, как на лице слизеринца сменяет друг друга целый калейдоскоп чувств: испуг, недоверие, изумление, страх обмануться и, наконец, чистое, звонкое, ничем не замутненное счастье. В эту секунду Снейп был даже красив, и Сириусу на мгновение захотелось, чтобы он всегда оставался таким.

 

Но стрелки часов сдвинулись, и очарование ушло. Он вспомнил о своем плане. В принципе, можно было не продолжать – Снейп уже был готов сделать все, что он попросит, даже посреди любимого своего Зельеварения вскочить на стол и станцевать канкан. Однако успех надо закрепить, тем более что это могло оказаться забавным, он такого еще не пробовал… ведь это всего ли эксперимент, так? Но сначала – слова:

 

-         Северус, приходи сегодня вечером, после отбоя, в Визжащую хижину. Ты знаешь, как – ты же за нами следил, верно? – Сглатывает комок в горле и судорожно кивает. Значит, угадал. Теперь – последний штрих.

 

Сириус наклонился к слизеринцу и коснулся его губ своими, сначала легко, потом – сильнее, заставляя открыться, пропустить его язык внутрь, играя, убеждая, обещая... Снейп вздрогнул и нерешительно подался ему навстречу, Сириус чувствовал, как тот теряет себя в поцелуе, тает… Но – удивительное дело! – он и сам таял, растворялся в ощущениях. Голова кружилась, руки сами метнулись к волосам слизеринца, к тем сальным прилизанным патлам, над которыми он издевался еще сегодня утром. Они оказались прохладными и приятными на ощупь…  Он знал, что нужно прервать поцелуй на середине, чтобы Снейп до вечера умирал от желания продолжить, но все оттягивал этот момент, пока в ушах не зазвенело от недостатка кислорода. Тогда он резко отстранился, взглянул в Северусу в лицо. Тот раскраснелся, узкие губы припухли и влажно блестели, черный свет глаз как будто пробивался через матовое стекло. Нервные пальцы судорожно комкали отворот мантии.

 

-         Придешь? – спросил Сириус.

 

-         Да, - задыхаясь, вымолвил Снейп. И Сириус, развернувшись, зашагал прочь.

 

Он чувствовал себя… смущенным? Нет, слово не совсем подходило, но другого он подобрать не мог, да и не пытался. Он только что целовался с парнем – со Снейпом! – но главное – с парнем, и ему это… понравилось?

 

Ему определенно не хотелось об этом думать.

 

 

* * *

 

Сказать, что он был счастлив – значит ничего не сказать. Он был в раю, ходил по звездным облакам и пил нектар из цветков лотоса. Из этого состояния его не могло вывести ничего: ни окрики МакГонагалл, ни острый локоть МакНейра, пытавшегося привлечь его внимание к происходящему на уроке, ни снятые со Слизерина на Зельеварении баллы – неслыханное происшествие! Снейп неправильно приготовил зелье! В другой день он бы забился в уголок и провел вечер, погрязая в самоуничижении, с _“_ _Moste_ _Potente_ _Potions_ _”_ в обнимку. Сегодня он просто не обратил внимания.

 

Едва дождавшись заветного часа, он чуть ли не бегом выскочил из спальни, удачно разминулся с Лестрангом и МакНейром и, полностью подтверждая соответствие символу факультета, ужом проскользнул по извилистым коридорам замка, так и не столкнувшись ни с кем из учителей.

 

На улице светила полная луна. Северус замер на мгновение, подставив лицо ее серебряным лучам. Он любил лунный свет: прохладный и ласковый, он никогда не обжигал и не слепил, в отличие от солнечных ярких лучей. Северус улыбнулся луне и, встряхнув головой, поспешил к Гремучей Иве.

 

 

* * *

 

-         Ты сделал ЧТО?!

 

Джеймс согнулся пополам от хохота. Петтигрю не замедлил последовать его примеру.

 

-         Представляю себе его рожу, когда он откроет дверь, а там… - более-менее отсмеявшись, сказал Поттер. – Хотел бы я это видеть…

 

-         Так в чем проблема? – пожал плечами Сириус. – Нам все равно пора к Ремусу, он, наверное, превратился уже. Пойдем!

 

Мантия надежно укрыла его и Джеймса от посторонних глаз. Питер, со вздохом обернувшись крысой, устроился у него на плече.

 

-         Червехвост, убери лапы с моей шеи, они у тебя холодные, и когти царапаются! – прошипел Сириус, протискиваясь в дыру.

 

Они успели к самой развязке. Вход в туннель был открыт, и как раз когда они подошли, из темного отверстия донеслось эхо крика, полного боли, ужаса и… этому чувству не было названия, но услышав его в отголосках далекого вопля, Сириус почувствовал себя предателем. Его пробрала мелкая дрожь.

 

-         Ремус? - Джеймс вывернулся из-под мантии и кинулся в туннель. Питер свалился с плеча Сириуса, затерялся где-то в траве. Сириус сбросил мантию, превратился и бросился по туннелю, обогнав Джеймса.

 

Запах крови кружил голову. Рычание зверя впереди подгоняло. Дверь была приоткрыта, и Сириус влетел в нее, с разбегу врезавшись в волка, нависшего над лежащим на полу в неуклюжей позе Снейпом – запах крови окатил душной волной.

 

Они отлетели в сторону. Волк поднялся первым, бросился на пса, посмевшего оторвать его от добычи. Он знал пса, тот был  членом его стаи, но законы охоты и инстинкты говорили ему: «Он хотел отобрать у тебя  добычу! Убей его!»

 

Два зверя покатились по полу. Сквозь рычание и редкие сдавленные стоны пытающегося подняться Снейпа пробился голос Джеймса от двери:

 

-         Ремус! Что… боже! Ремус, Сириус! СИРИУС!

 

Сириус глухо заворчал, услышав в возгласе предупреждение, отпрыгнул в сторону, увернувшись от _Петрификус Тоталис._ Волк застыл и, покачнувшись, завалился на бок.

 

Что происходило дальше – Сириус помнил смутно. Он только помнил, что отчаянно боялся, что Ремуса выгонят из школы или вообще сдадут Министерству. И еще – когда носилки с неподвижным телом Снейпа вынесли из туннеля, рука слизеринца соскользнула с края и безвольно повисла. Сириус тогда все стоял у Гремучей Ивы, глядя в землю, на темно-синюю в ночном полусвете жесткую траву, а видел почему-то только эту бледную руку в разорванном рукаве, пересеченную темными полосами – следами от когтей вервольфа… Как раз в том месте, где несколько лет спустя будет врезан в кожу черный череп со змеей вместо языка.

 

 

* * *

 

Раны заживали долго. Несколько дней он метался в бреду, комкая подушку, и мадам Помфри приходилось звать на помощь кого-нибудь из преподавателей, чтобы они держали его на месте, пока она вольет лекарство ему в горло. Иногда, выныривая из глубин кошмаров почти к самой поверхности, отделявшей бред от яви, он замечал мечущиеся где-то поблизости фигуры. Но среди них не было того, кого он хотел видеть. И он переставал бороться, давая кошмарам затянуть себя обратно, к клыкам и когтям, и острому тяжелому запаху зверя.

 

В себя он пришел внезапно. Просто проснулся однажды утром, и никаких видений больше не было. Остались только смутные и оттого вдвойне страшные воспоминания, и еще – отчетливая память о том коротком потерянном ощущении счастья.

 

Лежа на пропитанных собственным потом простынях и глядя в потолок, на котором восходящее солнце, пробившись сквозь шторы, рисовало розовые полосы, он впервые почувствовал настоящую, жгучую, искреннюю ненависть, по сравнению с которой прежние его чувства к Мародерам можно было назвать разве что неприязнью. Ненависть к Сириусу Блэку. Человеку, которого он любил. Человеку, который его предал. Отныне он ненавидел Блэка и все, что было с ним связано – Люпина, Поттера, Петтигрю, весь Гриффиндор… себя. Себя особенно.

 

Потому что, ненавидя Блэка, он все так же любил его.

 

Но с этим он справится. Должен справится.

 

-         Я ненавижу тебя, Сириус Блэк, - произнес он, пробуя слова на вкус, катая их на языке, как дорогое вино. Они были нестерпимо горькими и жгли, как глоток кипятка.

 

 

* * *

 

-         …а она мне говорит: «Ой, мне же теперь высокий воротник носить придется, что ты наделал!» А я ей: «Извини, хочешь – накажи меня…» А она: «Наказать? Как?» А я… Ого, смотри, кто к нам пришел!

 

Сириус обернулся, и полуулыбка, вызванная рассказом Джеймса, медленно сползла с его лица. В дверях класса стоял Снейп, бледный и худой, если можно быть еще более худым. Не глядя на Сириуса и остальных, он прошел к своему месту, бухнул на стол тяжелую сумку и сел.

 

Отчего-то у Сириуса ёкнуло  в груди.

 

 

* * *

 

Занавеси кровати и подушка, в которую он уткнулся лицом, глушили всхлипы. Слезы ярости и обиды пролились и были сердито стерты кулаками, теперь он только сухо, зло всхлипывал, не в силах остановиться. Он ненавидел Мародеров, ненавидел Эванс, ненавидел тех, кто сегодня стоял и смеялся над его унижением, ненавидел эту школу, всю до последнего кирпичика, где всем, всем, всем все равно, путь даже его убьют, все равно, он же слизеринец и урод, и себя тоже ненавидел – за то, что не сумел отбиться, и за то, что такой урод и неудачник, и просто так, за компанию.

 

Снейп успел нагнать свой курс в учебе и экзамены сдавал легко. Даже слишком легко. Он обошел Поттера и Блэка не только в зельеварении – что понятно – но и в истории, и в арифмантике. Джеймс бесился; Сириус поначалу не знал, что чувствовать, но со временем, когда с лица Снейпа окончательно спала болезненная бледность, напоминавшая Блэку о Хижине, он подхватил от друга «снейпобешенство», как называл это Люпин, и тоже зло рычал, видя фамилию Сопливуса выше их с Джеймсом. Один вид Снейпа на расстоянии броска заклятия доводил их обоих до белого каления. И вот…

 

Впиваясь пальцами в подушку, он с мазохистским упорством вспоминал всю сцену сегодняшнего унижения, от первого «Как дела, Сопливус?» до хлопка двери спальни за его спиной, прозвучавшего как смешок; шаг за шагом, мгновение за мгновением – оцепенение _Петрификус_ , пустую злость на всех, которую он так глупо сорвал на Эванс, смеющегося Сириуса, голос Люпина: «Джеймс, здесь же девушки!», и ответ Поттера: «А они отвернутся! Кому охота смотреть на причиндалы Сопливуса, когда есть настоящие парни?», рвущее душу бессилие, смеющегося Сириуса, смущенное хихиканье девчонок и нарочито громкие голоса парней, комментировавших происходящее, исчезнувшую опору магии и удар земли, неожиданно устремившейся навстречу, смеющегося Сириуса, отчаянный бег по лугу, по двору замка, по лестницам… стыд.

 

Стыд был самым страшным. Стыд жег, морозил, топил и душил. Стыд был… невыносим.

 

Он сжимался в комочек, желая стать крошечным, совсем крошечным, делаться все меньше и меньше, пока не исчезнет совсем, пока не перестанет существовать. Но сколько бы он ни сворачивался в тугой клубок, он все еще существовал - черное сукно,  торчащие локти и коленки, блеск черных глаз из-под спутанных прядей. И это было ужасно.

 

Мягкая ладонь легко легла на плечо, заставив его задрожать и отскочить в сторону. Лихорадочно заметавшиеся глаза, покрасневшие и опухшие, остановились на улыбающемся лице Рудольфа Лестранга.

 

-         Тшш, Северус, - успокаивающе произнес он. – Все хорошо.

 

-         Хорошо? – голос сел от долгих рыданий. – ХОРОШО?!! Ничего не хорошо, я их ненавижу, и тебя ненавижу, убирайся, убирайся…

 

-         Северус, Северус, - Лестранг был сама доброта и терпение. – Успокойся. Все позади…

 

-         Позади?! Да на меня теперь вся школа пальцем показывать будет! И ты в первых рядах!

 

-         Не буду, - очень серьезно и честно сказал Рудольф. И Северус как-то вдруг ему поверил. Он не мог лгать, его голос звучал так искренне… - И остальные не будут. Поговорят и забудут. Скоро каникулы, после них никто ничего не вспомнит, вот увидишь.

 

«Вспомнят!» - хотел крикнуть Северус. Но вместо этого из горла вырвался новый поток всхлипов.

 

-         Ну же, Северус, Северус, - Лестранг подобрался ближе, осторожно коснулся плеча. Северус вздрогнул, но не отшатнулся. Только закусил губу, пытаясь унять плач.

 

-         Не надо, Северус. Не надо. Все будет хорошо. Вот увидишь. Хочешь, пойдем завтра с нами в Хогсмид?

 

-         Они… они надо мной смеяться будут… - выдавил Северус, глотая рыдания.

 

-         Не будут. Не будут, - убежденно сказал Лестранг. – Ну что, пойдешь?

 

«Это же Лестранг! Малфоевский прихвостень!» - взвыл внутренний голос. Но ему было уже все равно. Он сейчас сделал бы все угодно, лишь бы не жег стыд, лишь бы все было как раньше… или хотя бы похоже. И пусть Лестранг, да хоть Эйвери, они не такие уж сволочи, гриффиндорцы хуже…

 

Северус еще раз попытался перестать всхлипывать, резким движением потер щеку и кивнул.

 

 

* * *

 

 «Это было не смешно».

 

Сириус даже перестал огрызаться на противный голос, звучащий у него в голове.

 

«Это было не смешно».

 

Он потянулся за бутылкой вина, которую Джеймс стащил в «Трех метлах», и обнаружил, что она пуста. Порыскав глазами по сторонам, он обнаружил еще одну, наполовину полную, и, исполнив не очень изящный акробатический этюд, завладел ею. Бутылка оказалась странно тяжелой и не хотела следовать за его рукой, как положено послушным предметам. Присмотревшись, он выяснил, что причиной непослушания бутылки является рука Петтигрю, намертво вцепившегося в горлышко. После нескольких попыток ему удалось расцепить пальцы спящего – Питер всхрюкнул, сунул опустевшую руку под живот и продолжал тоненько храпеть. Сириус поднес к губам вожделенный сосуд, сделал пару больших глотков, поморщился – вино было крепкое и не очень вкусное – и снова уставился в камин.

 

«Это было не смешно».

 

«Смешно! - слабо запротестовал он. – Как она там висел и ногами дрыгал…»

 

«Не мог он ногами дрыгать. Он даже пошевелиться не мог».

 

«Ну и что! Все равно же смешно!»

 

«Ха-ха-ха, - отчетливо произнес голос. Сириус нахмурился и снова приложился к бутылке. – Давай-давай, пей. Заливай грехи».

 

«Какие грехи, ты чего? Мы же просто пошутили!»

 

«Пошутили? Помнишь, чем закончилась та ваша шуточка – твоя шуточка, Сириус?»

 

Его передернуло. Втык, который устроил им Дамблдор, забыть было трудно. И Ремус с ним две недели не разговаривал…

 

«Нет, не для тебя. Для него».

 

Белая рука покачивается в синей темноте – вперед-назад, как маятник… И царапины, черные на бледной коже, как будто становятся длиннее, изгибаясь под углом (каким ?) – это течет и капает на землю кровь…

 

«Но он же живой остался! - стряхнул морок Сириус. – Жив-здоров, чего и нам желает! Вон, экзамены лучше нас сдал… у-у, вражина…»

 

Последнее вышло как-то неубедительно. В конце концов, все – и Мародеры в том числе – знали, как проводит свои вечера Снейп, особенно после выхода из больничного крыла. Шмыгая по замку перед самым отбоем, они пару раз видели, как мадам Пинс будит его, заснувшего над книгой, а слизеринцы говорили, что он читает по ночам, при _Люмосе_. Сами они предпочитали тратить время, отведенное на сон, равно как и время, предназначенное для выполнения домашних заданий и подготовку к экзаменам, на другие, куда более насущные и интересные занятия, как-то: встречи с девушками и проказы.

 

«А ты ему завидуешь. Так, Сириус?»

 

«Что-о?!»

 

Мысль была настолько… настолько… он не знал какой, что требовала немедленного утопления в очередном глотке вина. Он? Завидует? Сопливусу? Ха!

 

«Вовсе не «ха». Ты ему завидуешь. Потому что ему завидует Джеймс, а ты ведь его лучший друг, чуть ли не брат-близнец, удивительно, что вы еще не срослись, и голова у вас – одна на двоих. Джеймсова».

 

Да что за чушь? И зачем он вообще слушает этот голос? Кстати, откуда этот голос взялся? Может, он просто перебрал? Вторая бутылка была явно лишней, после нее этот голос и прорезался… и теперь порет чушь. Да, Джеймс его лучший друг. Но он все решает – сам!

 

«Ну да».

 

«Ну да! Молчал бы ты лучше. С чего ты вообще взял, что Джеймс завидует Сопливусу? Чему там завидовать?»

 

«Тому, что он – как ты сам знаешь – учится лучше него. Что он умеет то, что Джеймсу не дается никак. Зельварение, например».

 

«Да Джеймс ненавидит зельеварение, поэтому оно у него и не идет!»

 

«Ой ли? А может, наоборот? Ведь наш мистер Поттер, золотой мальчик, должен все делать лучше всех – и в квиддич играть, и оценки получать… и проделки устраивать. А тут – оп-паньки! – какой-то паршивый носатый слизеринец его обошел. Ату его! Ату!»

 

«Да иди ты!»

 

«Да не пойду! А ты, кстати говоря, почему сегодня так на ноги Снейпа пялился? И на… эээ… другие части тела?»

 

Сириус мысленно открыл было рот, чтобы ответить этому наглому голосу все, что он думает о нем, о Снейпе, о ногах Снейпа и о… эээ… других частях тела Снейпа, но неожиданно для себя заткнулся. Потому что, хотя на ноги Снейпа он не пялился («Не пялился, слышишь, ты, голос, не пялился! Просто смотрел! Ну и что, что долго!» Про сладкую боль, остро полоснувшую низ живота, он старался не вспоминать), но вот когда Джеймс убрал заклинание, и слизеринец свалился на землю…

 

Когда Снейп лежал на земле, в мантии, задранной выше головы, несколько долгих секунд приходя в себя, болезненно вздрагивая… и когда он потом вставал, кривя губы в тщетной попытке не заплакать… и когда бежал к замку, расталкивая смеющихся и непонимающе глядящих на него школьников…

 

Сириус ощутил совершенно необъяснимый порыв догнать его, обнять, утешить, что-то объяснить. Это было глупо и недостойно, и неправильно – это же Сопливус, в конце концов, а не какая-нибудь Лили Эванс!

 

«А что, если это не красивая девчонка, а некрасивый (что, кстати, не факт) парень – так он уже не человек?»

 

Сириус не стал отвечать, а просто выхлебал половину того, что еще оставалось в бутылке. (Оставалось уже немного).

 

«Так что это было не смешно, Сириус. И не спорь со мной.»

 

Сириусу хотелось поспорить, но все доводы внезапно стали казаться не то что не вескими, а совершенно невесомыми. Ну… забавно это было, конечно… местами… но…

 

«А ты еще представь, каково ему. Представь, Сириус, представь! Не получается? Тогда представь, что это с тебя стянули трусы перед всей школой.»

 

Сириуса передернуло в очередной раз за этот вечер. В животе неприятно заныло. Он подумал о Снейпе – как тот бежал к замку, нелепо размахивая руками, неуклюжий, неловкий…

 

Порыв найти и утешить вернулся. Правда, ненадолго.

 

-         Си… Сириус… ты ещ…ще не спи… ик!.. ишь? – пробормотал Люпин, разлепив один осоловелый глаз. Люпин вчера полвечера молчал и хмурился, они так и не добились от него, почему, и сегодняшнюю попойку Джеймс устроил наполовину для того, чтобы снять возникшее откуда-то напряжение.

 

-         Сплю, - буркнул Сириус, залпом прикончил бутылку, со вздохом заглянул внутрь, отшвырнул в сторону и попытался забраться на кровать. Не получилось. Он попробовал еще раз. Опять не получилось. Сириус махнул рукой, подполз к Джеймсу, дрыхнущему в обнимку с Лонгботтомом, которого пришлось взять в компанию на этот вечер – попойку они устроили в спальне – ткнулся другу в живот головой и закрыл глаза. Голос, видимо, все-таки поперхнулся последним глотком вина, потому что слышно его не было.

 

На следующее утро Сириус с трудом мог вспомнить, что вчера делал. Общее представление о вечере он составил из количества валяющихся на полу бутылок и головной боли, которая глушила все внешние раздражители, не говоря уж о внутренних. А при виде Снейпа, входящего в зал вместе с Рудольфом Лестрангом и Эваном Розье и весело (насколько Снейп вообще мог делать что-то весело, у-у, тоска зеленая, змеюка!) болтающего, как будто и не было вчерашнего дня - хотя при желании можно было заметить некоторую нервозность в том, как Северус окидывал взглядом зал - в нем проснулось (еле-еле продрав глаза) только обычное и вполне естественное желание «сделать гаду гадость».

 

-         Ты – что?

 

Северус порывисто вздохнул. Он знал, что так и будет. И зачем он решил это рассказать? Наверное, некоторую роль сыграла открытая бутылка огневиски, стоявшая на столе между ним и Малфоем. Да и пляска пламени в камине комнаты, где они иногда, когда Северус выбирался в Хогсмид на выходные, встречались для спокойной беседы, без помех в виде МакНейра и Лестранга, придавала происходящему некий налет интимности. В такой обстановке лучше всего делиться тайнами…

 

И вот к чему это привело. Ладно. Деваться некуда.

 

-         Я – гей, - повторил Северус, глядя на огонь. – Мне нравятся мужчины, а не женщины, - уточнил он для верности.

 

Люциус помолчал. Поболтал виски в стакане. Долил, еще поболтал и выпил одним глотком.

 

-         И как я должен на это реагировать? – спросил он.

 

Северус уставился на него. Люциус не переставал его удивлять. С того дня, когда они с Лестрангом и МакНейром на выходных в Хогсмиде встретили в «Трех метлах» Малфоя, прошло полтора года – полтора года таких вот бесед у камина, нечастых, но продолжительных – а он все никак не мог научиться угадывать, что скажет Люциус в ответ на ту или иную его фразу.

 

-         Я спрашиваю, Северус, чего ты от меня ждешь? Что я вскочу и с криками побегу прочь? Или что я, заикаясь  от волнения и радости, признаюсь тебе, что я тоже гей? Ни того, ни другого не будет. Я предпочитаю женщин, желательно – пышных шатенок, но мне абсолютно по барабану, с кем спишь ты, до тех пор, пока это не девушка, которую я хочу.

 

Северус сглотнул, поморгал, перевел взгляд на стакан с виски в своей руке и поднес его к губам. Попытка выпить его залпом, так же, как Люциус, не увенчалась успехом – на втором же глотке он подавился и закашлялся. Люциус, приподнявшись, похлопал его по спине, подождал, пока он восстановит дыхание, и поинтересовался:

 

-         Я надеюсь, ты на меня глаз не положил?

 

Северус помотал головой. Нет, конечно, Люциус был красив, и все такое, да и кроме Люциуса немало было привлекательных парней, но…

 

Как ни мучительно это было для него, но единственным человеком, которого он хотел видеть в своей постели и в своей жизни, был Сириус Блэк.

 

Он не понимал, почему так. Он не хотел этого. Он убеждал себя, что Блэк недостоин его любви, что Блэк недостоин даже его внимания, что надо прекратить этот дешевый фарс, что все это глупо и бессмысленно, и давно пора перестать сохнуть по гриффиндорскому придурку… не помогало.

 

-         Ну и славненько, - расслабленно сказал Люциус, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Тогда скажи мне вот что: у тебя парень был?

 

Северус вздохнул, потупился и отрицательно покачал головой.

 

-         Та-ак, - протянул Люциус вальяжно. - А целоваться ты хоть раз целовался?

 

Щеки Северуса вспыхнули. Сердце сорвалось в галоп. Он судорожно кивнул.

 

-         Ну, хоть что-то, - усмехнулся Люциус. – Ладно. Вот сдашь ТРИТОН, и свожу тебя в одно местечко.

 

-         Что за местечко? – насторожился Северус.

 

-         Хо-орошее такое местечко. Там тебе и девочки, там тебе и мальчики, всему научат, все покажут… меня туда отец отвел, когда мне шестнадцать стукнуло. Я, правда, и до того кое-что знал, но там меня та-акому научили…

 

Северус не знал, чему «та-акому» могли научить там Люциуса, но зарделся до пунцового румянца.

 

Гулко забили часы. Северус тяжело вздохнул и поднялся.

 

-         Подожди, - остановил его Люциус, - иди сюда.

 

Он быстро пробормотал что-то, и хмель выветрился из головы Северуса, оставив после себя тупую боль.

 

-         Извини, от похмелья не избавлю, не умею. По-моему, никто не умеет. Тому, кто придумает такое заклинание, должны Орден Мерлина дать… Зато хоть виски разить не будет. Все, до скорого.

 

-         До скорого, - машинально ответил Северус, вышел, спустился по лестнице в обеденный зал «Трех Метел», влился в толпу школьников, собирающихся кучками и двигающихся в одну сторону, и побрел вместе с ними в Хогвартс.

 

 

* * *

 

-         Лили, пойдем танцевать? – позвал Джеймс. Лили охотно оборвала монолог Беатрис Симон о платьях присутствующих и последовала за ним в круг танцующих. Сириус зевнул: ему было скучно. Танцевать не хотелось. Он очень неудачно послал Лину Манэ перед самым балом, но уж больно явно в ее щебете звучала уверенность, что в конце этого бала он вручит ей бархатную коробочку с кольцом. Чего он делать, разумеется, не собирался.

 

Краем глаза он заметил знакомый силуэт. «Кажется, конец скуке» - хищно ухмыльнувшись, подумал он. Снейп, не заметив его в полумраке зала – очень неосторожно с его стороны! - прислонился к стене всего в нескольких шагах. Конечно, в битком набитом зале, в присутствии преподавателей, не развернешься, колдовать нельзя, но хоть немного поразвлечься… Сириус снялся с места и не спеша двинулся к слизеринцу. Когда тот заметил его наконец, было уже поздно: Блэк стоял совсем рядом.

 

-         Что это ты тут скучаешь, один-одинешенек? – сладенько поинтересовался Сириус. Снейп дернулся было достать палочку, но палочка Блэка уже указывала ему в живот.

 

-         Тшш, - успокаивающе сказал Сириус. – Не нервничай. К чему нам эти ссоры, драки? Давай просто поговорим.

 

-         О чем, Блэк? Иди ты… - Снейп попытался улизнуть, но Сириус немедленно вырос прямо перед ним, отрезая путь к бегству.

 

-         Ммм… о девочках? Как тебе тема, нравится? Подожди-ка…  а почему я ни разу ни с кем тебя не видел?

 

-         Может быть, я, в отличие от тебя, предпочитаю не афишировать свои связи, - огрызнулся Северус.

 

-         Вот как? Но, может быть, ты все-таки поделишься со мной своими секретами?

 

-         С какой это стати?

 

-         Ммм… просто так? – предположил Сириус, ласково улыбаясь. – По-дружески.

 

-         Мы с тобой не друзья, Блэк. – Северус помнил, чего стоит эта ласковая улыбка. Нет, больше он на нее не купится…

 

-         Разве? – искренне удивился Сириус. – Что ж… как хочешь. Но знаешь, мне кажется, ты говоришь неправду.

 

-         Вот как? – вскинул бровь Северус. – И в чем же?

 

-         Ты не предпочитаешь «не афишировать свои связи», - сладкая улыбка внезапно сбежала с лица Блэка. – У тебя их просто нет. У тебя нет ни друзей, ни подружки. Ты – один. Совсем один. И знаешь почему? Потому что ты – урод и неудачник. На тебя даже девчонка ни одна не посмотрит, потому что никто не захочет, чтобы над ней смеялись из-за того, что она гуляет с Сопливусом Снейпом.

 

Сириус замолчал, намереваясь насладиться произведенным эффектом. Но эффекта не было. Северус выслушал его монолог с каменным лицом, не моргнув глазом.

 

Он очень надеялся, что кипящий от ярости Блэк не заметит, как сильно он прикусил изнутри щеку. Во рту было горько от медного привкуса крови. Руки подрагивали от желания выхватить палочку и показать проклятому гриффиндорцу пару заклинаний из тех, что он нашел в старых книгах… и еще те, которые показал ему Люциус. Ему было даже почти наплевать на то, что это не кто-нибудь, а Сириус. Молодые люди из борделя, в который его отвел Малфой, быстро доказали ему, что не Блэком единым жив человек (хотя он не мог не заметить, что удовольствие было куда острее, если у партнера были черные волосы и синие глаза).

 

-         Или тебя не интересуют девочки? – Блэк вышел наконец из ступора, куда его вогнало «неправильное» поведение жертвы. – Ах, ну да, как же я мог забыть… Ты же у нас педик. Шаловливый мальчик. Тугая попка. Тем, кто с тобой спит, наверное, наплевать на твою рожу, им же нужна твоя задница, так?

 

Вкус крови стал сильнее.

 

-         А тебе какое дело, Блэк? – выплюнул Северус. – Или тоже хочется?

 

-         Кого, тебя? – Сириус громко, нарочито рассмеялся. – Не-ет, Снейп, и не мечтай. Я не извращенец, в отличие от тебя. Хотя у тебя же не было другого выхода, да, бедняжка? Не мордой – так хоть задницей…

 

-         Что-то ты много говоришь о моей заднице, Блэк. Может, о твоей поговорим? Скольким ты ее подставлял?

 

-         Что-о? Да пошел ты, Сопливус!

 

-         Не пойду! Да на вас четверых посмотреть – компания гомиков, да и только! Особенно вы с Поттером – просто не разлей вода, только Эванс непонятно с какого боку припека. Или ты предпочитаешь Люпина? О, бедный Реми – у него-то точно нет выбора, ни одна девушка не станет спать с _чудовищем_ , и только его преданный друг подставит ему свою задни…

 

Кулак Сириус впечатался в стенку там, где только что была голова Снейпа. Блэк взвыл и схватился за разбитую руку. Снейп воспользовался моментом, чтобы проскользнуть мимо него, и уже у него из-за спины поинтересовался:

 

-         Кто из вас сверху, Блэк? Он или ты?

 

\- Я тебя убью, - зарычал Сириус, разворачиваясь. Но Снейп был уже далеко, их разделяла толпа, бросавшая на Блэка, потрясавшего в воздухе кулаком, с разбитых костяшек которого сочилась кровь, недоуменные взгляды.

 

 

* * *

 

-         Он  великолепен, Северус! – обычно спокойный Малфой был сейчас  взволнован – уж это-то Северус за три года научился замечать. – То, что он предлагает – это такие выгоды, такие перспективы…Магглы – это помеха на пути развития общества магов. Мы только и делаем, что пытаемся доказать им, что мы не существуем. Но это бессмысленно! Наоборот, мы должны проявить себя, показать им, кто сильнее, и пусть они сами подстраиваются под нас!

 

-         А чистота крови? – перебил его Северус. – Я вполне могу понять этого твоего Лорда, когда он ратует за чистоту крови волшебников. Но нас слишком мало. Сейчас не осталось ни одной чистой семьи, у которой не было бы родни с остальными такими же семьями. Если не будет маггловых браков, начнется кровосмешение и вырождение магов как вида!

 

-         Чушь! – воскликнул Люциус. – Нас достаточно, чтобы обеспечить продолжение рода без кровосмешения. К тому же у нас нет потребности размножаться так же активно, как магглы, мы же живем вдвое-втрое дольше!

 

-         Ну, не знаю… - задумался Северус. Лукасу вряд ли понравилась бы эта идея – у него были какие-то маглорожденные родственники, троюродные, кажется… Хотя – ну и что? Понравится, не понравится… Лукас в последнее время стал слишком многое себе позволять. Вчера, например, он очень зло проехался по друзьям Северуса – не нравятся ему, видите ли Лестранг и Малфой, зря Северус общается с этими чистопородными снобами… Ха! Северус с самого начала подозревал, что их роман протянет недолго, и, похоже, «недолго» подходило к концу. Мало того, что Лукас критиковал его друзей и замкнутый характер – он к тому же все чаще стал намекать, что было бы неплохо перевести их отношения на… эээ… более постоянную основу. Снять квартиру на двоих, например… Северус не имел ни малейшего желания изображать семейную пару. Его вполне устраивали их регулярные встречи. К тому же, живи они вместе, могут поползти слухи, а это рискованно – отец был еще жив, и Северусу не хотелось остаться без наследства. Чтобы закончить Академию и получить звание Мастера Зелий, нужны были деньги, которыми пока мог снабдить его только отец. Да, с Лукасом, похоже, пора расставаться…

 

 Люциус ухмыльнулся и вдруг наклонился ближе к нему:

 

-         К тому же, - понизив голос, проговорил он, - в том обществе, которое предлагает создать он, таких, как ты, не будут держать за извращенцев.

 

-         И как это соотносится с чистотой крови? – горько усмехнулся Северус. – Нас же мало! Нас, наоборот, должны обязывать производить потомство!

 

-         Верно, но ведь после того, как у тебя родился ребенок, ты выполнил свой долг перед обществом, так? – Люциус почти мурлыкал. – Дальнейший выбор – за тобой. С кем хочешь, с тем и спи.

 

Северус не мог не признать, что этот проект привлекателен. Хотя он никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы произвести на свет наследника имени и рода, но знал, что рано или поздно это придется сделать, и тогда ему придется изображать отца семейства, спать с женой… тьфу. А вот если будет так, как, по словам Малфоя, предлагает Темный Лорд…

 

-         Хорошо, Люциус, - сказал он чуть погодя. – Я схожу с тобой на встречу… как вас там? Пожирателей Смерти? Звучит ужасно глупо, как подростковая банда, честное слово… В общем, я схожу с тобой. А там посмотрим.

 

-         Прекрасно, - Люциус улыбался, как кот, объевшийся сливок. У Северуса возникло на секунду дурное предчувствие, но оно растаяло быстрее, чем он успел им заинтересоваться.

 

 

* * *

 

-         Славно у тебя! – сказал Джеймс, который лежал на широкой тахте, закинув руки за голову, и смотрел в потолок. – Тихо, уютно. По-мужски так уютно. Сразу видно, женщин нет, ни финтифлюшек никаких, ни косметики по всем тумбочкам…

 

-         Тебя послушать – так от женщин один беспорядок, - усмехнулся Сириус, оседлав стул и покачиваясь на двух ножках.

 

-         А так оно и есть! Вот Лили решила мои книги разобрать – так я до сих пор справочник по нечисти найти не могу!

 

Сириус хмыкнул.

 

-         Когда свадьба?

 

-         Когда диплом аурора получу, - немедленно отозвался Джеймс. - Мы уже домик себе присмотрели, в Годриковой лощине…

 

-         А почему не с родителями?

 

-         С чьими, с моими? Они славные, но они же шагу не дадут ступить свободно! К тому же к Лондону ближе…

 

-         Какая тебе разница, ты же экзамен на аппарирование сдал! – фыркнул Сириус, вспомнив, что Питеру это до сих пор не удалось.

 

-         Ну-у… - протянул Джеймс, задрав одну ногу к потолку и внимательно разглядывая носок ботинка. – А ты когда дашь себя захомутать? – перевел он разговор.

 

-         Когда встречу Ту, Единственную, - привычно ответил Сириус. «Или Того, Единственного» - добавил он про себя.

 

Он все-таки смирился с тем, что предпочитает мужчин, хотя и не посвящал в это друзей – пока, говорил он себе. Иногда в его постели бывали и женщины, но их становилось все меньше и меньше. Флирт был приятен, первые ночи – новинки и открытия, но вскоре они начинали хозяйничать в доме, он находил в шкафу рядом со своим бельем кружева и чулки в картонных упаковках, на журнальном столике обнаруживался «Ведьмополитен», в интонациях любовницы начинали проскальзывать нотки, знакомые ему еще по разговорам матери с отцом, и через неделю это выводило его из себя настолько, что женщина не успевала опомниться, как оказывалась на улице. С мужчинами было проще: «Квиддич сегодня» не так бросался в глаза, как дамские журналы, да и мало кто из них настаивал на длительных отношениях. Но вскоре он замечал, что среди его любовников все чаще попадаются худые светлокожие брюнеты, напивался как свинья и отправлялся знакомиться с девушками.

 

-         Сириус, ты романтик, - засмеялся Джеймс.

 

-         Я просто хочу пожить свободной жизнью, - ответил Сириус, отчего-то начиная сердиться. Встал и пошел на кухню заваривать чай.

 

 

* * *

 

Его стошнило на первой же «вечеринке», как эвфемистически называл эти сборища садистов Люциус.

 

Нет, сначала все было вполне пристойно – немного музыки, хорошее огневиски, разговоры о политике и делах – он никогда не был знатоком этой сферы, в семье делами занимался исключительно отец, не спеша посвящать в них сына, так, в общих чертах, да и не бывал он дома достаточно долго, чтобы успеть вникнуть – учеба, учеба… На таких встречах никогда не было много гостей, несколько семейных пар,  в основном его хоть и полузабытые, но все-таки знакомые. Это его более чем устраивало – он не любил людных сборищ и новых людей, предпочитая негромкие беседы с теми, от кого знаешь, чего ожидать. Мужчины были умны или хотя бы неразговорчивы, женщины неболтливы и в меру кокетливы…

 

А центром, королем, душой этих вечеров был Лорд Волдеморт.

 

Негромкий глубокий голос, слегка растягивающий шипящие. Вкрадчивые, спокойные интонации. Слова, которые звучат как будто только для тебя. Идеи, такие убедительные и правильные… Что есть чистая кровь? - чистая власть, чистая свобода, без вечного ограничения – магглов, мир для магов, как следующего после магглов вида на лестнице эволюции, превосходящего предшественников, как магглы превосходят обезьян… Да, Люциус был прав, когда с таким восторгом говорил об идеях Лорда.

 

А трупы в домах, над которыми мерцает в ночи изумрудным созвездием череп со змеей вместо языка – это лишь досадная необходимость. Борьба за существование никогда не бывает бескровной. «Не так ли, Северус?» - «Да, мой Лорд…»

 

Он и сам не заметил, как стал называть его « _своим_ Лордом». Как стал принимать его слова как свои, его волю – как свою. Но это произошло, и знак на его руке стал лишь следующим шагом, таким естественным…

 

А потом Люциус позвал его на «вечеринку».

 

Вид пытки Круциатусом он еще мог перенести, хотя его не радовали крики пленников – но он стоял у стены, чувствуя, как кровь отливает от лица, надеясь, что все это скоро кончится, кончится, кончится… Но когда к делу приступил МакНейр, и в прорези, оставленной на бледной коже острым-острым лезвием, неторопливо набухла и потекла вниз струйка крови – он не выдержал, вылетел за дверь и там, скорчившись, стоя на коленях, держась за живот, выплеснул все содержимое желудка на жутко редкий и бешено дорогой персидский ковер, на котором были вопреки законам исламских стран вытканы птицы.

 

Люциус вышел за ним следом. Молча очистил ковер, молча наблюдал за тем, как он поднимается на враз ослабевшие ноги, падает в кресло. В кресле его достал первый в его жизни Круциатус.

 

Когда собственный крик отзвенел в ушах, его накрыло глухой стеной Империуса, и сердце жертвы отчаянно билось в его ладони, когда заклятие было снято. Знак пульсировал на его руке, повторяя бешенный стук крови в висках, и негромкий голос, растягивающий шипящие, произнес над самым его ухом: «Ты наш, Северус. Мой. И этого не изменить, не пытайся. Они не простят тебе этой крови…» Он увидел лицо жертвы. Глава департамента по несанкционированному использованию магический предметов магглами. Родственник министра. Не простят.

 

Он привык. Человек ко всему привыкает. Но иногда он все-таки не выдерживал – особенно когда пытали детей. Или когда у жертвы были длинные густые черные волосы, мерцавшие золотым и красным в свете факелов.

 

 

 

* * *

 

-         Мы уже все решили, но, может быть, Вы все же скажете, откуда у Вас такие сведения, профе… Альбус? – Джеймс покосился на жену. Лили держалась хорошо, но он помнил, как побелели ее губы и какими огромными стали глаза, когда Дамблдор рассказал им новость – что Волдеморт охотится за ними. Она ничего не сказала. Но он понял, о чем она думала, потому что и сам думал о том же: Гарри.

 

Они знали, что опасность существовала всегда – сейчас, когда все чаще над домами взметывались призрачные черепа, а у Джеймса сводило челюсти от злости, на глаза едва не наворачивались слезы, потому что они опаздывали – опять, опять опаздывали! – и, глядя на Сириуса, с которым они часто оказывались в одной команде, Поттер видел, что тот чувствует то же самое. Зеленый череп колыхался на ветру, дразнясь языком-змеей, и из глазниц смотрела чернота неба за несколько минут до рассвета, непроглядная, пустая. В такие моменты лицо Блэка становилось жестким и суровым, он был совершенно не похож на себя-обычного, бойкого балагура. Да, они знали, что опасность есть; они знали, что она вдвое сильнее для них, ауроров, но одно дело знать, что что-то может произойти в принципе, и совсем другое – услышать, что это произойдет наверняка, что это лишь вопрос времени. В такое не хочется верить.

 

-         Не могу, Джеймс. Не имею права. Но поверь мне: источник абсолютно надежный. Я доверяю ему целиком и полностью. – Дамблдор посмотрел на присутствующих поверх очков-полумесяцев, будто спрашивая: а мне вы доверяете? Если да – то доверяйте и моему источнику. – Вы уже выбрали Хранителя? – спросил он, когда они уже неуютно заерзали под его взглядом.

 

-         Да, - Джеймс бросил быстрый взгляд на Сириуса. Тот встретил его взгляд, едва заметно кивнул и посмотрел на Дамблдора. – Сириус Блэк.

 

Дамблдор взглянул на Сириуса; улыбнулся задумчиво в бороду, в глазах заплясали искорки.

 

-         Что ж, превосходно. Хотите, чтобы я наложил чары?

 

-         Нет, профессор, - Лили так и не сумела отвыкнуть от школьной манеры и научиться называть Дамблдора по имени, как он настаивал, хотя обращаться к нему «профессор» было неправильно – он занимал теперь пост директора школы, отказавшись от должности Министра Магии (что было, по мнению одних, весьма печально для магического общества, а по мнению других – величайшим его везением, так как неизвестно, что натворил бы чокнутый старик, каким бы великим героем он ни был). – С Вашего позволения, мы сами. Спасибо за предложение…

 

Сириус сказал: чем меньше людей знает, тем лучше. И Джеймс с ним согласился. Питер ждал их дома, чтобы наложить чары.

 

 

* * *

 

Четырнадцать минут до начала. Львиные лапы подсвечников когтят полированную поверхность письменного стола. Аккуратная стопка обрезанного пергамента. Несколько свитков. Перья в узком футляре. Чернильница, хрустальная с бронзовой крышкой.

 

«Он ищет Поттеров. Не знаю, зачем, но он охотится за ними. Ему кто-то уже сообщил, где они, у него есть шпионы, много, под Империо, или добровольные…»

 

Рядом с письменным столом – другой, пониже, весь в разводах, выеденных кислотами пятнах. Там, где ставили бутылки, на темном дереве остались светлые кольца.

 

«…не могу. Я не могу смотреть в зеркало, не могу смотреть в глаза, не могу, не могу… кровь, кровь и крики, зачем я был им нужен, я же не палач, я Мастер Зелий, им не нужны мои зелья, им достаточно Круциатуса, и Веритасерум в лошадиных дозах, не могу, не могу больше…»

 

Перед столами, амфитеатром – парты. За ними – котлы на полках, заспиртованные животные – как овощи в маринаде… Все знакомо, знакомо, семь лет, думал, что помнит до последней трещины, но – какое все другое отсюда, из-за этого стола…

 

«Подпиши вот здесь, Северус. - Скрип пера – дрожь по телу. - Вот и все. Теперь ты – преподаватель Хогвартса. Поздравляю, _профессор_ Снейп».

 

Пальцы проходятся по краю стола барабанной дробью, скользят обратно – ласково, будто извиняясь за удары. Девять минут.

 

«Почему я так спешил спасти Поттеров? Их было много, погибших, убитых… моя палочка их помнит, не всех, но помнит, Приори Инкантатем  - и я увижу их снова. Какая разница, кто был бы следующим? Почему тогда именно они… Джеймс, ненавижу, он спас мне жизнь тогда – да, я помню, я лежал, и потолок отчего-то кружился, волк, собака, и Поттер с палочкой, Петрификус… дальше – все».

 

До шкафа с ингредиентами – семь шагов, шорох мантии в тишине. Открыл дверцу. Банки, бумажные пакеты, фигурные бутыли, на всем - этикетки, надписанные аккуратным почерком. Закрыл дверцу. Что-то мешало. Что-то было не так. Снова открыл. Аконит, бадьян, асфодель. Переставил асфодель и бадьян местами. Закрыл. Все в порядке. Все правильно. Только в животе будто узел завязался, и тянет… Четыре минуты.

 

«Спас жизнь… это долг, которого я не просил. Насильно навязанный кредит – но отдавать придется все равно, и лучше сейчас, скорее, чтобы забыть… а вдруг там оказались бы остальные? Петтигрю, крысенок, оборотень и… Они бы не устояли».

 

Одна минута. Замедляющиеся шаги, осторожный скрип двери, любопытный взгляд. Еще один. Еще. Скорее уже, сколько вас там? Гриффиндор-Слизерин, седьмой курс… кто составлял это расписание, они же лишь немного моложе него, хотя он чувствует себя стариком.

 

Звонок. Полумрак и блеск глаз, в которых отражаются свечи – будто пол-зала в свечах, тусклых, гаснущих… С чего начать? Я же знал, я же готовился… что там…

 

Шепот: «Эй, смотри! Я же говорил – это тот Снейп! Ну, Патрик еще рассказывал… Сопливус!» И приглушенное хихиканье за ладонью. У него всегда был отменный слух, особенно сейчас, когда все нервы напряжены… Да, седьмой курс – они должны были быть на втором, когда выпустился он и тогдашние герои школы, великолепная четверка. Дети хорошо помнят тех, кто учился на старших курсах, он и Люциус тому подтверждением… А галстуки у них красно-золотые.

 

-         Два балла с Гриффиндора за болтовню на уроке.

 

Ошеломленные лица. Голос разбивает оцепенение, и память оживает.

 

\- Вы здесь, чтобы в совершенстве овладеть тонкой наукой и высоким искусством приготовления зелий. Я льщу себя надеждой, что вы поймете красоту негромко бурлящего котла, его мерцающих паров, изысканную силу жидкостей, которые струятся по венам, очаровывая разум, обостряя чувства... Я могу научить вас, как разлить по бутылкам славу, приготовить триумф, даже остановить смерть…

 

 

* * *

 

Он выжил в Азкабане, потому что был собакой. В буквальном смысле слова. Звериная шкура не спасла бы от дементоров – нет, он должен был действительно стать собакой, или хотя бы приблизиться к этому, насколько возможно. У него должно было быть не только собачье тело и собачьи инстинкты, но и собачьи мысли. Только тогда дементоры оставляли его в покое, и уходили в серую мглу забытья развалины дома в Лощине Годрика, плач ребенка в темноте, крысиное личико предателя, грохот взрыва и смех, отдающийся эхом в голове, безумный, бессмысленный, срывающий связки – его собственный…

 

Но тогда возникала другая опасность – навсегда забыть, что он человек.

 

Свернувшись клубочком в углу камеры, уткнувшись носом в хвост, он балансировал на грани разума человека и разума зверя, пытаясь не соскользнуть ни на одну сторону. Одна мысль о том, что придут дементоры, повергала его в ужас – и он хотел укрыться в темном бесформенном сознании  пса; но угроза никогда не выбраться оттуда заставляла его возвращаться обратно, в человеческий разум. Его разрывало на части, он шатался на узкой грани, хватался за животные инстинкты, как заблудившийся в горах - за лохматую шкуру сенбернара, но тянулся к воспоминаниям, последней нити между ним и человеком. Измученная память неохотно выпускала из себя образы прошлой жизни – Джеймс, кузина, Ремус, дом на опушке леса, снова Джеймс, гриффиндорская гостиная, полная народа, Ремус… мутные, неясные, они расплывались, спеша вновь укрыться от жадных призраков в сером.

 

Лишь один образ всегда оставался четким и не ускользал от внутреннего взгляда, возможно, потому, что с ним не было связано ничего, кроме жестокого веселья, неискреннего раскаяния и клубка смутных чувств, закатившегося в дальний угол памяти, да там и оставшегося. Черно-белый, похожий на те шаржи, которые так уверенно рисовал Джеймс на полях лекций по зельеварению, но не смешной, а, наоборот, пронзительно-трагичный, как в то утро, когда он вышел из больничного крыла, все еще бледный, почти меловой, в черной школьной мантии, неестественно прямо держа голову… Северус Снейп.

 

Никогда бы Сириус не подумал, что будет целыми днями напролет думать о Снейпе. И уж тем более – что это спасет его от безумия. Но двенадцати лет в Азкабане достаточно, чтобы изменить точку зрения на что угодно…

 

 

* * *

 

Стук в дверь – как стук земли о крышку гроба. Мерзлой, спящей летаргическим сном земли.

 

Его комнаты в подземельях Хогвартса не были похожи на склеп, что бы ни поговаривали там школьники. Гобелены защищали взгляд от вида грубой каменной кладки, ковры не давали холоду подобраться к ногам. Немного мебели, сухой треск огня в камине гостиной… В спальне камина не было. Его это устраивало.

 

Нет. Не так. Ему было все равно.

 

Пусть его комнаты не были похожи на склеп, но чувствовал он себя там, как в склепе. Впрочем, так он чувствовал себя везде. Или не так? Нет, не так. Склепом, усыпальницей были только его комнаты. Коридоры были темными туннелями между тем светом и этим, но сияния в конце он не видел. В Большом Зале он поминал себя, насмешливо изгибая бровь – жующие ряды учеников и не подозревали, что ежедневно празднуют тризну по самому нелюбимому своему преподавателю. В классе он ощущал себя профессором Биннсом, с той лишь разницей, что его могли обжечь выкипевшие зелья, и оттого будучи вдвойне осторожным – испытывать боль ему не хотелось.

 

Потому что если тебе больно – значит, ты еще живой. А об этом он старался не вспоминать.

 

Земля все стучала…

 

Умирание было медленным. Сначала он еще боролся, дергался, тянулся к горькому лекарству, ослепленный инстинктом самосохранения, полагал, что лекарство исцелит его, а горечь – ерунда по сравнению со смертью… Но горечь пришла, а смерть не отступила. Лишь притаилась на несколько минут – два месяца, за которые он, кинувшись в обретенную вновь, как ему казалось, жизнь, составлял какие-то планы, что-то пытался делать… От тех времен – хотя можно ли назвать «временами» жалкие шесть десятков дней? – осталось лишь воспоминание о том, как он заставил этих маленьких (маленьких? Им было семнадцать, а ему – двадцать два…) гриффиндорских гаденышей забыть проклятую кличку, придуманную ему другими гриффиндорскими гаденышами. До сих пор при этом воспоминании его рот кривила усмешка, в которой при желании можно было увидеть самодовольство.

 

Тогда же он обнаружил, что научился от Малфоя и… Лорда большему, чем считал сам. Например, шелковым интонациям, которым не хватало лишь растягивания шипящих, чтобы стать обманчиво ласковым голосом Лорда. Или дающемуся аристократам от рождения умению взирать на всех так, будто они – лишь пыль, примятая его сапогом; он не носил сапог, и взгляд, который в светло-серых глазах был ледяным, в его исполнении превращался в черный испепеляющий огонь. Удерживать внимание аудитории, не повышая голоса, он научился сам.

 

А потом был Хеллоуин, и Метка горела, не сжигая, а ближе к полуночи вдруг полыхнула смертным холодом и погасла. Потускнела, ушла в кожу.

 

И оказалось, что долг не был отдан, и отдавать его теперь некому, но будут копиться проценты… И – будто мало ему было этой тяжести – Сириуса Блэка объявили виновным в смерти Питера Петтигрю и Поттеров, и у него не было причин в этом сомневаться. Тогда, семь лет назад, Помфри хорошо залечила раны на руке и у горла, шрамов не осталось, но осталась память.

 

И он начал умирать. Может быть, подспудно надеясь отдать долг _там_. И получить взамен – как расписку – забвение.

 

Умирание было медленным и внешне незаметным, саваны редко бывают черными, а свет факелов успешно скрывал мертвенную бледность. Тело еще рвалось: «Жить!», и он не противился, кормил его, иногда отводил в Хогсмид, с годами все реже, желания двадцатилетнего и тридцатилетнего различаются. Но то, что кто-то назвал смешным словом «душа» (не смешно? а вы попробуйте повторить много раз подряд: душа, душа, душа, душа…), неторопливо и покорно умирало. Жизнь становилась существованием – авторитет больше не нужно было завоевывать, а поддерживать его было просто, он все больше входил в требующую простого автоматизма роль пугала школы, страшного профессора Снейпа. А все остальное было неважно.

 

Даже когда школьники, обсуждая задание по предсказаниям или арифмантике, упоминали название альфы Большого Пса – он не вздрагивал мысленно, как когда-то.

 

А земля продолжала стучать. Открыть, что ли? Или – пусть засыпают…

 

Он заложил книгу полоской папиросной бумаги. Поднялся – колени хрустнули – прошел к двери. Повернул ручку. Помедлил мгновение. Открыл – поднялась крышка гроба…

 

-         Мастер, директор Дамблдор просить передать профессору Снейпу, что Церемония начинаться скоро. Что профессор Снейп поторопиться, а то опоздать.

 

Кивок – домовой исчезает, тряхнув напоследок ушами. Три глубоких вдоха и долгих выдоха. Церемония… шум и безмозглая Шляпа. Но… в этом году Хогвартс ждал особый первый курс. Наследник Малфоев и наследник Поттеров. Это должно быть забавно.

 

Достаточно забавно, чтобы ожить. Ненадолго.

 

* * *

 

Ночной Хогвартс полон теней. Прозрачные, впитавшие золотой блеск пригашенных свеч и факелов, густые, прячущиеся в углах и нехоженых коридорах – они живут своей собственной жизнью, разнообразной и загадочной, но почему-то совершенно неинтересной людям

 

Наверное, из-за этого отсутствия интереса никто не обратил внимание на особенно густую и темную тень, осторожными перебежками двигавшуюся по коридорам к Гриффиндорской башне. А может, ее не заметили потому, что замечать было некому – в этот поздний час даже Филч, приморившись, дремал в своей затерянной в огромном замке каморке, миссис Норрис лакала молоко на кухне, а Снейп если и бродил по коридорам, то где-то далеко отсюда.

 

А тень вовсе не была тенью. То, что она из плоти и крови, выдавал тихий перестук когтей по каменному полу, малозаметный запах псины и желтое поблескивание глаз. Тень была большой, лохматой, страшно худой черной собакой.

 

Если бы ее увидел сейчас Джеймс Поттер, или Ремус Люпин, или Питер Петтигрю – они могли бы воскликнуть: «Бродяга, дружище!» Но Джеймс уже не мог увидеть ничего и никого, Ремус спал, вздрагивая и поскуливая – ему снилась бешеная гонка по лесу и упоительный запах испуганной добычи, а Питер… Питер вряд ли посмел бы сейчас сказать ему «Дружище».

 

Бродяга трусил по коридорам, с трудом ориентируясь в лабиринте замка – как-никак, прошло четырнадцать лет с тех пор, как он покинул эти стены, и двенадцать из них ему слишком большого труда стоило не забыть собственное имя, к тому же для пса все выглядело несколько иначе, чем для высокого юноши, Сириуса Блэка. Но тем не менее впитавшиеся в подсознание за семь лет шатания по ночным коридорам Хогвартса привычки еще ни разу не подвели, и он уверенно шел к спальням факультета Гриффиндор.

 

Воздух был полон запахов: духи и пот, бумага и чернила, тушеная картошка, всевкусные орешки и слегка отсыревшее сукно. Вечерние; дневные; утренние; вчерашние. Внезапно один запах полоснул обоняние – свежий, едва ли получасовой давности, он казался странно, полузабыто знакомым… так, будто его обладатель сильно изменился, но все равно остались некоторые прежние черты, которые не изменить ничем.

 

«Конечно, он не мог не измениться, - усмехнулся человек в собачьем теле, когда пес вспомнил, чей это был запах (картина перед внутреннним взглядом: хижина, свеча гаснет на столе, рычание волка-оборотня, и в прыжке пес перелетает раскинувшееся на полу тело…). – Четырнадцать лет… значит, он здесь? Какое милое собрание…»

 

Запах принадлежал Северусу Снейпу, чей образ так долго удерживал его от безумия, чье имя он мысленно повторял, пока Фадж не отдал ему ту газету. Тогда, после того как крыса, у которой не хватало пальца на лапе, испуганно пискнув, спряталась от него в карман державшего ее мальчика – тогда якорь, державший его разум, сменился на другой: «Он в Хогвартсе. Питер в Хогвартсе, и Гарри там же».

 

Гарри… имя вызывало смутное воспоминание о курлыкающем легоньком свертке и круглом, смешном некрасивом личике в складках ткани. От него исходил приятный  запах, и, улыбнувшись Джеймсу и передав ему младенца, Сириус на минуту превратился в Бродягу, чтобы лучше запомнить запах ребенка… запах его крестника. Лили еще возмутилась: «Уйди от ребенка! У тебя же наверняка блохи!»

 

А теперь Гарри был уже совсем взрослым… он помнил мальчика, которого видел тогда в маггловском городке, но никак не мог сопоставить угловатого немного нелепого подростка с маленьким свертком. Только запах был тот же – пусть и изменившийся, ставший взрослым, потерявший молочную сладость младенчества. Бродяга все равно никогда бы ни с чем его не спутал.

 

Гарри был в Хогвартсе. И Питер был в Хогвартсе. Мысль об этом не была счастливой, в ней не было ничего, кроме горечи, неугасшей, хотя и притупившейся, скорби, страха за мальчика и вспыхнувшего ярким костром желания действовать. Дементоры морщились (если могли морщиться), чувствуя вкус этих его эмоций. А разум крепчал, все увереннее балансируя на грани между псом и человеком, и наконец однажды человек, набравшись сил, приказал телу собаки протиснуться между прутьев решетки.

 

«Он в Хогвартсе» - стучало у него в голове, когда он плыл через пролив – на пределе сил, на открывавшемся от отчаяния втором и третьем дыхании. «Он в Хогвартсе» - слова вторили голодному бурчанию желудка, когда он пересекал Англию, разыскивая графство Суррей, а потом Хогсмид. «Он в Хогвартсе» - глухое бормотание эхом звучало в стенах пещеры, его пристанища.

 

А теперь и он сам был в Хогвартсе. Он, Гарри и Питер. И Снейп… Снейп был тут ни при чем, просто его запах заставил ожить дремавшие где-то в глубине его сознания запутанные, неясные чувства. Но ему было сейчас не до них. На портрете перед ним похрапывала Толстая Леди, и ее пора было будить.

 

 

* * *

 

У Северуса было ощущение дежа вю. Над кромкой леса поднималась не спеша круглая, полная луна, заливая все таким любимым когда-то серебряным неверным светом. Теперь он больше не любил свет луны, но и солнечные лучи нравились ему не больше. Его уделом была жизнь в тени; его предпочтение было отдано полумраку и свечам подземелий.

 

Тряхнув головой – «как тогда…» - он зашагал к Иве. Ветки дерева не шевелились, значит, кто-то уже вошел в туннель. Он догадывался, кто это мог быть, а когда под ноги попалось что-то мягкое и непохожее на траву, на поверку оказавшееся легкой, серебристо-серой мантией, его догадки подтвердились полностью: и то, что внутри был мальчишка Поттер, и то, что у мальчишки Поттера была мантия-невидимка. Он усмехнулся. Но усмешка быстро стала горьким оскалом.

 

Если бы внутри был только Поттер, который просто нарушил бы правила школы и доигрался бы до отчисления… (Хотя он не стал бы настаивать на том, чтобы мальчишку действительно отчислили – куда ему тогда деваться? К родственничкам? Или прямо в лапы опасностям, подкарауливавшим непоседу со всех сторон? Лучше уж прикончить сразу, чтоб не мучился…) Так вот, если бы там был только Поттер – он бы, наверное, испытывал чувство, которое за неимением лучшего термина называл «радостью» (просто «злорадство» звучало хуже). Но кроме Поттера, там был тот, из-за кого возле школы кружили сейчас дементоры, вызывая у него дрожь и всплески подавленных воспоминаний, заставляя детей просыпаться и плакать ночами.

 

Там был Сириус Блэк. Объект его ненависти и презрения. Его надежда на полное и безоговорочное прощение. Убийца своих друзей. Предатель. Приспешник того, из чьей власти Снейп когда-то с таким трудом и кровью вырвался, оставив клочья мяса на когтях, вцепившихся в него мертвой хваткой. Его несостоявшийся убийца. Его школьный мучитель.

 

Его первая, глупая, безнадежная, бессмысленная любовь. Дурацкое чувство никак не желало умирать, лишь затихая временами, будто задремывая – и потому он никак не мог решиться.

 

Он стоял у входа в туннель, бездумно вслушиваясь в тишину. Чувства, выбрав совершенно неподходящий момент, забурлили, смешиваясь в непонятного состава зелье, и он не знал – яд это или лекарство.

 

Наконец  разум, холодный расчетливый разум слизеринца, взял верх. Бурлящие чувства были безжалостно выплеснуты прочь; осталось лишь чувство долга и – удивительно! – каким-то образом уцелевшие амбиции. Стиснув зубы, он нырнул в туннель.

 

Он решил не замечать мелькнувшей минутной зависти к тому дементору, который будет целовать Блэка.

 

 

* * *

 

-         …так что то, что Снейп думает обо мне – истинная правда, - вздохнул Ремус.

 

-         Снейп? – От звука имени Сириус вздрогнул, как от удара, и впервые за все время повернулся к оборотню, выпустив на мгновение из виду крысу-Петтигрю. - А Снейп тут при чем?

 

-         Он здесь преподает, Сириус. – Ремус бросил на него взгляд, полный боли и обиды – и из-за того, что он якобы убил Лили и Джеймса… но больше – из-за той старой истории. Ремус умел прощать, как никто другой, но есть раны, которые не заживают… Оборотень повернулся к детям, объясняя им что-то, а Сириус поежился, перед глазами снова всплыло воспоминание: безжизненная белая рука, мерно покачивающаяся в темноте… Думать об этом было мучительно. Здесь все так напоминало старые добрые времена, когда они приходили к Ремусу, чтобы потом, после его превращения, вдоволь набегаться по Лесу… и посмеивались над Снейпом, пытавшимся выяснить, куда это они бегают по ночам… Прежний Сириус на минуту занял место нынешнего, жестокий мальчишка – место прошедшего Азкабан мужчины.

 

-         … Сириус устроил одну проделку, которая едва не стоила Снейпу жизни, и втянул в это меня, - сказал Ремус, и мальчишка-Сириус хмыкнул:

 

-         Так ему и надо. Нечего было шмыгать за нами, что-то вынюхивать… добиваться, чтобы нас исключили…

 

Сириусу-мужчине немедленно стало стыдно. Он вновь вперил взгляд в Петтигрю, не слушая, что говорит Ремус, и лишь когда раздался холодный голос, которого он еще не слышал, Сириус вскинул голову, чтобы увидеть…

 

Мужчина. Высокий, худой, лицо исчерчено складками, брови стали шире и гуще, губы – _у_ же… только волосы по-прежнему обрамляют лицо тускло блестящими угольными прядями. А глаза… Где тот черный свет? Глухая кипучая ненависть и злое торжество…

 

 

* * *

 

Сегодня у него были все поводы для злорадства. Он стоял в углу хижины, невидимый благодаря мантии, принадлежавшей раньше Поттеру-старшему, а теперь, видимо, доставшейся Поттеру-младшему, сам мальчишка с приятелями, развесив уши, слушал россказни Люпина, с каждой секундой приближаясь к громкому вылету из школы (ну, или по крайней мере к громкому скандалу, лишению Гриффиндора баллов и ежевечерним отработкам – жалость жалостью, но пора его воспитывать всерьез, а то станет как папочка), а в качестве главного повода – ненавистный враг, беглый убийца Сириус Блэк сидел прямо перед ним, как подарок в красочной упаковке, оставалось только взять его готовеньким и доставить властям, получив взамен Орден Мерлина и защиту на будущее покрепче, чем поручительство Дамблдора…

 

Так что же он медлил?

 

В нем бурлила ненависть, давнишняя, отстоявшаяся, крепкая, как старое вино. Но где-то под ней теплилось нечто, что в юности он называл бессмысленным словом «любовь». И он не спешил объявлять о своем присутствии, оттягивая момент истины, позволяя себе еще раз вглядеться в сидящего перед ним человека: отросшие черные спутанные волосы, глубоко запавшие глаза, бесцветные обкусанные губы… Он был похож и не похож на того Сириуса Блэка, которого Снейп знал в школе. Северус как будто видел перед собой сразу двоих: мальчишку, так безжалостно сыгравшего на его чувствах ради минутного обманчивого веселья, мальчишку, которого он любил и ненавидел – и мужчину, который прошел свой собственный ад и лишь слегка закоптился, предателя, убийцу своих друзей… к нему он не чувствовал ничего. Или все же чувствовал? Да, верно… было, было в душе что-то вроде сочувствия – месяц, проведенный им в Азкабане, заставлял его сочувствовать человеку, испытывавшему _это_ в течение двенадцати лет (что бы он ни совершил – лучше смерть, чем _это_ ). Было также нечто, похожее на уважение – сохранить разум, вырваться на свободу… это сумел бы не каждый. Северус, например, был вовсе не уверен, что смог бы повторить путь Блэка.

 

«Мерлин, до чего я дошел! Я признаюсь, что уважаю _Блэка_! Так я скоро докачусь до того, что и МакНейра буду уважать…» - от этой мысли его передернуло, плащ зашуршал, кот Грейнджер тревожно дернул ухом, но от наблюдения за крысой не отвлекся. Северус решил последовать его примеру и сосредоточился на своей «крысе» - Блэке. Он знал, что его ожидание слишком затянулось, но им овладело то же оцепенение, что и раньше, у входа в туннель. Чувства, чувства… вечная помеха разуму.

 

Люпин произнес его имя, и он вскинул голову, вслушиваясь в разговор. У Блэка голос был хриплым, то и дело срывался в сипение, слова давались ему с трудом, как будто Сириус долго не разговаривал. «Очень долго», - с косой усмешкой подумал Снейп. Нет, это был не тот Сириус Блэк, которого он… помнил, совсем другой человек сидел сейчас перед ним…

 

Но Блэк криво ухмыльнулся, и сквозь усталость, изможденность, сквозь суровую маску, в которую превратили лицо Сириуса годы в Азкабане, проступил облик мальчишки из тех давних лет. Того самого, любимого и ненавистного… Северус стиснул зубы. Реплика Блэка подтвердила: он ничуть не изменился.

 

Чувства всплеснулись – новые, другие, не придушенное тепло и уважение, а ненависть, злость, как тогда, давно, когда он сухо рыдал, уткнувшись в подушку. Он скомандовал «Пора!» (не зная, что точно так же приказывал себе Сириус Блэк много лет назад, перед тем, как подарить Северусу тот поцелуй, почти такой же убийственный, как и поцелуй дементора).

 

-         Именно так, - произнес Снейп в ответ на не ему заданный вопрос Поттера и сдернул мантию, вытягивая перед собой руку с палочкой.

 

 

* * *

 

Только сегодня Сириус абсолютно отчетливо понял, что чувствует волк, запертый в клетку. В Азкабане было не до того – там ему хватало других ощущений. Но сейчас, шагая взад-вперед по тесному кабинету (странно, что его не связали. Не додумались?), он чувствовал себя именно так. Волк, запертый в клетке. Снаружи еще пахнет лесом, небом, свободой, но – железные прутья не пропустят.

 

По крайней мере, волка ожидает унизительный плен. А его – смерть… не-жизнь. Правда, кто знает, что ужаснее – бессмысленное существование Поцелованного или жизнь вольного зверя, заточенного в клетку?

 

Смерть как таковая его не пугала. Не хотелось только уходить, не выполнив обязательств. Перед Поттерами… перед Гарри. Как не похож был мальчик на того пахнущего молоком и тальком младенца, которого он когда-то держал на руках. Славный мальчик. Похож на Джеймса. И друзья у него хорошие… они, Мародеры, такими же были. В этом возрасте. Знать бы, что будет потом…

 

Да, смерть не пугала. Пугало другое: то жуткое, пустое, растительное существование, на которое обрекал поцелуй дементора. От одной мысли о том, что его ждет, Сириуса передергивало. Лучше топором по шее…

 

Внезапно ходьба стала раздражать. Он остановился, дернул к себе стул, сел на него верхом. Уставился в чернильно-черное окно. В стеклах подрагивали рыжие отражения свеч.

 

Вспомнился отчего-то выпускной бал. Тогда свечи так же подмигивали темным высоким окнам Большого Зала, и кружились пары… а он скучал и ругался со Снейпом. Вспомнилось бесстрастное лицо, которое он видел перед собой все двенадцать лет в Азкабане. Нет, не бесстрастное – это была просто маска, тонкая маска из папиросной бумаги, под которой можно было разглядеть все чувства, стоило только вглядеться… ее так легко было сорвать, смять, откинуть в сторону – и увидеть настоящее лицо слизеринца.

 

Наверное, Снейп был плохим слизеринцем. Сириус вспомнил Люциуса Малфоя, его красивое непроницаемое лицо. Его маска была из фарфора, протяни руку, попробуй сорвать – пальцы соскользнут, и даже удар кулаком не изменит застывших черт, лишь разобьет, искалечит мертвенную красоту. Воплощение слизеринской сдержанности. Снейп был другим. Как бы он ни старался, бумага просвечивала, и чтобы прочитать эмоции, надо было просто приглядеться… жаль только, никто не давал себе труда это сделать.

 

Он сам никогда не пытался заглянуть под маску. Понять Снейпа. Еще одна вещь, которую он – наверное - хотел бы сделать перед смертью. Успеть бы…

 

Но сегодня Снейп был на грани. Эмоции кипели, их было видно сквозь маску без всяких усилий. Он выкрикивал угрозы срывающимся голосом, и в глазах был этот фанатичный огонь… Сириусу становилось жутковато при одном воспоминании об этом. Это был вовсе не тот мальчик, которого он помнил по школе – нервный, запуганный, но доверчивый.

 

«А не ты ли приложил руку к тому, чтобы лишить его этой доверчивости?» - ожил внутренний голос. Сириус помотал головой, будто это могло помочь избавиться от него – что-то вроде разгномирования сада, раскрути гнома, и он не найдет дорогу обратно…

 

Снейп даже не стал их слушать! Ладно бы только его – у Снейпа не было причин ему доверять – но детей! Но Ремуса! Он мог бы выслушать! Но нет – он предпочел устроить эту сцену, и чем все закончилось? К тому же… то, что он там говорил… В его голосе звучала такая искренняя ненависть – Сириус не мог понять, что он сделал, чтобы заслужить ее. Он сам _так_ ненавидел лишь одного человека, если _это_ можно было еще назвать человеком.

 

При мысли о Питере Сириус скрипнул зубами. Крысеныш опять удрал. Будь он проклят…

 

Раньше они в таких случаях говорили – «дементоры его зацелуй». Но сейчас само слово «дементор» вызывало у Сириуса неконтролируемую крупную дрожь. А та фраза Снейпа в хижине, о приготовленном для него поцелуе – от нее его бросило в холодный пот. Снейп не знал, что говорил, не знал, проклятый слизеринский идиот, он впутался в дело, о котором не имеет ни малейшего представления… Притащил с собой дементоров – неужели ему нечего вспомнить в их присутствии?

 

«А ведь дементоров не было» - вновь вмешался внутренний голос. – «Вспомни: когда вы вышли, их не было. Они были у озера, и если бы Петтигрю побежал не туда, вы бы их не встретили – ТЫ бы их не встретил…»

 

Но Сириуса уже несло. Эмоции, скопившиеся за последний год и особенно за последние несколько часов – тревога, волнение, горечь, страх, боль, ненависть, стыд, презрение, ожидание, радость, неуверенность, близость смерти – все это, сменявшееся таким бешеным калейдоскопом, теперь искало себе выход. И превосходным объектом, на который можно было выплеснуть эту бурлящую смесь, оказался Снейп.

 

Снейп, который так невовремя явился. Снейп, который натворил глупостей. Снейп, из-за которого они упустили Петтигрю.

 

«Постой-ка, его вы упустили из-за Люпина!»

 

Снейп, который привел дементоров.

 

«Да не было же дементоров!»

 

Снейп, из-за которого Сириусу было стыдно. (Это жгло особенно. Гриффиндорцы редко испытывают чувство стыда. И было бы из-за кого – из-за слизеринца!) Снейп. Да, конечно. Во всем был виноват именно он.

 

Воспоминания об Азкабане стремительно подергивались густым туманом. Сириусом овладела болезненная лихорадочность, рожденная, видимо, надвигающейся угрозой смерти. В этой лихорадке события сегодняшние становились отчетливее и резче, отодвигая прошлое на задний план. Они искажались, в фокус попадало то одно, то другое… И везде маячил черной летучей мышью Снейп.

 

Снейп с торжествующей ненавистью во взгляде. Снейп с презрительно искривленным узкогубым ртом. Снейп, указывающий палочкой Сириусу точно между глаз и произносящий – будто плюющийся ядом: «Дай мне повод – и я это сделаю». Снейп, похожий не то на опереточного дьявола, не то на чертика из табакерки.

 

Снейп. Который все испортил. Который хотел его убить. Хуже, чем убить – отдать дементорам!

 

Внезапно вся безнадежность положения (в котором он оказался благодаря Снейпу – в этом Сириус себя уже убедил) предстала перед ним во всей своей ясной чудовищности. Ему не выбраться. Никак. Дементоры придут прямо сюда. Склонятся над ним, как на берегу. Протянут шелушащиеся струпьями костлявые руки. Сдвинут засаленные капюшоны. И один из них…

 

Даже думать об этом было отвратительно. И страшно.

 

Отчаянно хотелось жить.

 

Сириус вскочил. Завертелся, ища выход. Но выхода не было – единственная дверь была зачарована намертво, прыгать из окна башни – смерть еще более верная, чем поцелуй…

 

Он рухнул обратно на стул и понял, как же он устал. Напряжение этих месяцев навалилось, прижало к земле. Тело налилось тяжестью. «Может быть, смерть не так уж и плоха», мельком, как-то лениво подумал он. Думать не хотелось тоже. Хотелось лечь здесь же, на полу, свернуться клубочком – за двенадцать лет в собачьем теле у него выработались странные привычки – и подремать, не беспокоясь ни о чем. И Мерлин с ними, с дементорами…

 

Но это было лишь секундной слабостью. Через несколько мгновений ненависть, пригасшая от усталости, вспыхнула вновь. Он должен был жить, должен был сделать то, что обещал себе и людям, которые уже умерли и – кто знает – может, ждут его _там_ с отчетом о том, как выполнил он свои обещания.

 

А еще несколько секунд спустя раздался стук в стекло, и, обернувшись, он увидел сквозь отражение огней лицо Гарри.

 

 

* * *

 

Камни пола собирались под ногами в морщины ступеней, как будто передразнивая его, подражая морщинам, пересекающим лоб. Фадж булькал что-то насчет все того же Ордена Мерлина, второй, а если ему удастся кое на кого надавить, то и первой степени… Снейп только кивал в ответ, иногда дополнял кивок неопределенно-одобрительным звуком. Министр действовал ему на нервы.

 

Вообще-то дело было не в министре. Северус не мог понять, почему в животе затянулись в узел упругие нити, вызывая неприятное, томительное ощущение. Он все сделал правильно! Он схватил убийцу, беглого преступника, и предал в руки правосудия. Он спас троих детей, безрассудных маленьких гриффиндорцев, при этом щелкнув их по слишком высоко задранным носам, что не могло не оказаться полезным. Он вот-вот получит Орден Мерлина второй, а то и первой степени, что означает, что с него наконец-то будет снято клеймо Пожирателя Смерти – хотя бы в глазах общества. В своих собственный глазах ему не оправдаться никогда, как не вывести с руки Метку, но это не так важно.

 

Да, он все сделал правильно. Но отчего же узел внутри затягивался все туже, заставляя вновь и вновь перебирать события сегодняшнего вечера, искать ошибку?

 

Может быть, дело было в том, что беглым преступником и убийцей был не кто-нибудь, а Сириус Блэк?

 

Будто дождавшись сигнала, мгновенно нахлынули чувства. Воспоминания. Сегодняшние, давние – завертелись, смешиваясь в круговороте. Изможденное лицо мужчины и сияющее улыбкой лицо юноши превращались друг в друга, улыбались и хмурились, и застучало быстрее сердце – немного, но дыхание сбилось.

 

Внезапно Снейп подумал: а зачем, собственно, он идет с Фаджем? Вполне можно было бы положиться на министра и МакНейра. К чему самому соваться к дементорам? У него не было ни малейшего желания оказываться рядом с этими тварями. Но, тем не менее, он шел…

 

Шел посмотреть, как подвергнут страшнейшей из казней его давнего врага.

 

Шел посмотреть, как отнимут душу у того, кого он так давно и долго любил…

 

Последняя мысль была совершенно излишней. Он приказал себе немедленно от нее избавиться. Не получилось. Наоборот, мысль потянула за собой другие: а что, если обогнать Фаджа, прийти первым и… например…

 

Освободить Блэка.

 

Он чуть не расхохотался. Прекрасно! Вместо того чтобы выполнить свой гражданский долг (ха!) и заодно отдать долг Джеймсу Поттеру, отомстив его убийце – совершить преступление, выпустив этого самого убийцу на свободу. Просто замечательно.

 

Однако раз возникшая идея, ничуть не стесняясь собственной абсурдности, никуда не исчезла. Наоборот, она принялась развиваться и обрастать подробностями. В голове возникали из ниоткуда яркие, красочные, почти живые картины: вот Блэк, вскочив на звук открывающейся двери, видит на пороге его, и лицо гриффиндорца искажается насмешливой гримасой, но в синих (потрясающе синих, они ничуть не изменились!) глазах все равно виднеется страх. Вот он, на полуслове прервав ехидный монолог Блэка, приказывает ему идти следом… (Так он за тобой и пошел!)… а когда тот не слушается, накладывает на него связывающее заклятье и волоком тащит за собой. (Заткнув заодно рот, чтобы не перебудил весь замок.) Вот он полупотайными переходами (о, он много их знает! Не зря он каждую ночь бродит по замку…) выводит Блэка к лесу и, сняв с него путы, говорит: «Уходи! Скорее, пока они не выслали погоню!» - и видит на лице гриффиндорца изумление, недоверие, превращающееся в… благодарность?

 

Следующий образ застал его врасплох. Воображаемый Блэк вдруг, вместо того чтобы скрыться в лесу, шагнул к нему и… поцеловал. Как тогда, в закоулке Хогвартса. Только теперь в поцелуе не было ни капли фальши. И это было так… так…

 

-         Так как…Снейп, Вы меня слушаете?

 

Северус вздрогнул и вернулся в реальность, обнаружив, что касается губ кончиками пальцев.

 

-         Да, министр, - поспешно ответил он. Фадж покачал головой и забухтел дальше.

 

Северус разозлился на себя. Что за идиотские выдумки? Сопли в сиропе, романтика для двенадцатилетних… кто ему позволит вывести Блэка из замка без боя, не говоря уж о том, что спасать он собрался государственного преступника. Чушь какая…

 

Губам еще было тепло от придуманного поцелуя. Снейп сжал их сильнее, будто это могло прогнать воображаемое тепло. Они завернули за угол, и вдали замаячила дверь кабинета Флитвика. Фадж вытащил из кармана ключи. Связка забренчала в такт его шагам.

 

В другом конце коридора появился МакНейр. За ним следовали высокие фигуры, замотанные в бесформенные плащи. Снейп стиснул зубы. Фадж наконец заткнулся и, кажется (в слабо освещенном коридоре различить было трудно) побледнел.

 

Они и МакНейр с дементорами подошли к двери одновременно. МакНейр свысока ухмыльнулся Снейпу, как старому приятелю («А кто я ему, как не старый приятель-соучастник?» - горько подумалось Северусу), но дрожащий свет факелов поблескивал в капельках пота, выступивших у него на лбу. Северус прикрыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить что-нибудь счастливое, чтобы хотя бы ослабить влияние присутствия дементоров, заглушить зазвучавшие в ушах крики жертв - _его_ жертв…

 

Фадж торопливо завертел ключом в замке, одновременно шепча пароли и заклятия. Через пару минут дверь была отперта. Министр толкнул ее. Северус набрал в грудь воздуха, пытаясь успокоиться, и открыл глаза…

 

Комната была пуста.

 

 

* * *

Неровная кожура апельсина поддалась под пальцами, выпустив несколько капель сока. В них немедленно заблестело солнце. Один из лучей брызнул Сириусу в глаза, и он зажмурился.

 

Это местечко, белый песок и синее море, казалось раем даже тем, кто приехал просто из прохладных стран. Чем же оно должно было быть для него, всего год назад сбежавшего из Азкабана?

 

Он не знал. Да и не задумывался особо. Здесь думать не хотелось ни о чем. Хотелось просто лежать на мягком песке под жарким солнцем и _чувствовать_. Чем он и занимался.

 

Приятно (не то слово… но другого он подобрать не мог) было вспомнить снова, что его тело умеет ощущать мелкую чуть колючую зернистость песка, гладкость волны, обнимающей его ноги единой плотной прохладной массой, чтобы разбиться дробью капель и пены, дышащую скрытой влагой твердость пальмового листа, его острые ребра, царапающий край сломанной ракушки… В тюрьме он почти забыл все ощущения, кроме самых простых и привычных: холодно, жестко, мокро, больно. Другого там не было, и он почти забыл, что другие ощущения вообще бывают. Забыл даже, что у него есть тело. _Там_ был только разум, цепляющийся сам за себя, чтобы не скатиться в безумие, и он едва замечал, как превращается из человека в пса и обратно, делая это лишь для того, чтобы удобнее было есть или теплее спать. Хотя понятия «удобнее», «теплее», «спать» _там_ теряли свое значение, становясь размытыми сочетаниями звуков, образов, действий и ощущений, тонувших в болоте воспоминаний и чувств, вызванных присутствием дементоров.

 

Потом у него не было времени вспоминать свое тело и то, на какие ощущения оно способно. Да и существование его было похоже на тюремное – все такой же получеловек, полупес, питающийся крысами, живущий в пещере… только четче осознавался переход.

 

И вот теперь, здесь, под солнцем юга, он возвращался к себе. Пожалуй, сейчас он ощущал свое тело и свой прояснившийся, но тут же обленившийся и ставший неповоротливым разум даже острее, чем до тюрьмы. Он почти чувствовал, как бежит кровь по венам, как сменяют друг друга мысли – медлительные, разморенные жарой и негой.

 

Последний кусочек оранжевой кожуры вывернулся, подставив солнцу мягкую рыхлую белую изнанку, и упал на песок. Сириус разломил шар апельсина, поднес половинку ко рту. Вдохнул сладкий, влажный аромат. Надкусил – тоненькая пленочка лопнула, сок и мякоть взорвались во рту вкусом, ощущением…

 

Удивительно, но здесь, на праздных беззаботных пляжах юга, он вспоминал Англию. Хотя, с другой стороны, ничего удивительного в этом и не было – ему больше нечего было вспоминать. После череды головокружительных ночных полетов на гиппогрифе – днем они затаивались и отдыхали - его жизнь вновь превратилась в цепочку дней, посвященных еде и сну. Почти как в тюрьме, за одним отличием – здесь ему было хорошо.

 

И еще здесь не было вечно голодных существ, заставлявших его память выворачиваться наизнанку, демонстрируя ему все черные пятна.

 

Хотя не думать о некоторых из этих пятен он не мог. Он еще не отомстил за смерть Джеймса и Лили; не вернул Гарри хотя бы часть потерянного по его вине детства. Он все еще был должен.

 

Но – можно, он немного отдохнет? Совсем немного?

 

Этот вопрос он задавал своей совести. Совесть не возражала.

 

Сириус перевернулся на спину. Принялся делить на дольки вторую половину апельсина. Солнце ласково гладило кожу, покрытую густым загаром. Сейчас оно ему не было страшно даже в полдень. А в первую неделю здесь он обгорел так, что кожа слезала большими, в ладонь, лоскутами. Тогда он был чудовищно бледен, годы без единого луча солнца, да и потом, на свободе, он был вынужден прятаться днем… да, он был бледен как вампир.

 

Или как Снейп.

 

От этого имени настроение упало, потянув за собой уютный ленивый туман, окутавший его разум. Сириус нахмурился. Снейп… а что Снейп?

 

Шутить о том, что Снейп вампир, они перестали классу к четвертому. Просто надоело. Всплывало это в разговорах и потом, иногда, но собственно предметом шуток больше не было. Нашлись и другие поводы.

 

Может быть, как раз воспоминание о тех, других поводах заставило его нахмуриться? Не зря же, наблюдая издали (высовываться он не смел – хотя до Англии далеко, но о неизвестно откуда взявшемся светлокожем европейце там станет известно достаточно быстро) за пляжниками, купавшимися в паре километров к востоку, он впервые за тринадцать лет вспомнил о еще одной, менее насущной, чем еда и сон, но тем не менее очень сильной потребности, когда увидел силуэт мальчика-юноши лет шестнадцати, стоявшего против солнца. Тот был высоким и нескладно худым, именно таким, каким приснился ему однажды Снейп… Он проснулся, тяжело дыша, и постарался забыть, о ком был сон, прежде чем откатился на край кровати, с мокрого пятна на простынях. Тогда ему это удалось – но в Азкабане к нему вернулась короткая, но острая вспышка стыда, недоумения и тающего быстрее, чем он успел его заметить, наслаждения. Наслаждение было немедленно высосано жадными тварями. А память осталась. Вместе со стыдом.

 

Возможно, и это было причиной его испортившегося настроения. В числе прочих.

 

Было среди этих причин все то же недоумение. Сириус не понимал, почему все, даже прохлада разлапистого пальмового листа (как волосы, оплетающие пальцы), даже влажность песка у края прибоя (узкая вспотевшая ладонь боязливо касается щеки) пусть мимолетно, но напоминает ему о слизеринце. О черно-белом образе, вытягивавшем его из пасти безумия обратно, к сознанию. Об испуганном мальчике, зверем смотревшем на него в темном коридоре Хогвартса, не зная, что в глазах у него – черный свет…

 

Вот и сейчас вкус последней дольки, на которой остался пропущенный кусочек кожуры, добавив к сладости горьковатую нотку, вызвал к жизни воспоминание о том странном, лживом и искреннем одновременно поцелуе. Сириус, глотая сок и мякоть, не мог понять – почему?

 

Но, наверное, главной из этих причин была злость, вызванная тем, как вел себя Снейп в хижине. Его лицо, искаженное ненавистью и злорадством, слова – как плевки… этот образ все больше затмевал воспоминание о болезненно худом мальчике, только что вернувшемся из больничного крыла. Но Сириус раз за разом прокручивал перед мысленным взором это воспоминание, сам не зная, зачем. Не желая себе в этом признаваться, он искал в сверкающих глазах хотя бы отблеск черного света – но его там не было. И злость все усиливалась.

 

Продолжая хмуриться, он машинально засып _а_ л песком кусочки кожуры. Внезапно послышалось хлопанье крыльев, за ним последовал поднятый  этими крыльями ветер, и, подняв голову, прикрыл рукой глаза от яркого солнца, Сириус с трудом различил очертания совы, зависшей в воздухе прямо напротив белого сияющего диска. Совы здесь были редкими гостьями, и к нему могла прилететь только одна – Хедвиг, и только по одной причине – письмо от Гарри.

 

Сириус улыбнулся. Поднялся, неуклюже потянувшись за спину, попытался стряхнуть песчинки. Вздохнув, превратился в пса: в лохматой черной шкуре было ужасно жарко,  но рисковать, попавшись кому-нибудь на глаза в человеческом облике, он не хотел. Там, где он загорал, не ходил никто, но совсем неподалеку располагался людный пляж, где он часто выпрашивал, а если не давали – таскал еду. А собак здесь было много.

 

Фыркнув, он затрусил вдоль воды, направляясь к своему убежищу в скалах. Хедвиг, поднявшись выше, так, что превратилась в едва заметную точку в небе, последовала за ним.

 

 

* * *

 

Невиновен.

 

Смех, растопырив костлявые локти, застрял в горле. Невиновен. Невиновен.

 

Сириус Блэк невиновен.

 

Скажи ему это кто-нибудь другой, и он бы не поверил. Но Альбусу Дамблдору он доверял безоговорочно. Это было единственным условием его выживания. Только Дамблдор стоял между ним и аурорами. Как бы ни хотелось ему порой послать старого… колдуна куда подальше, как бы ни противилась природа слизеринца мысли о том, что надо доверять кому-то настолько, причем без видимых причин, скорее вопреки, чем благодаря некоторым обстоятельствам из прошлого … он был вынужден. И – доверял. Стискивая зубы и впиваясь ногтями в ладони, чтобы не сорваться и не наделать глупостей.

 

Раз Дамблдор верил Блэку – значит, Блэк был действительно невиновен.

 

В памяти ожили темные ночные коридоры, свет факелов, бормотанье Фаджа… высокая фигура, замотанная в плащ… пустая комната. И собственный несдержанный крик. Он до сих пор не мог понять, отчего так возмущался тогда. Оттого ли, что преступник (тогда он еще считал Блэка преступником, уверенный, что Дамблдор ошибается – что бы там ни думали любимые директором гриффиндорцы, Дамблдор ошибался, и нередко) сбежал, унося с собой его надежды на то, что он отдаст долг Поттеру и очистит свое имя? Или оттого, что развеялась его смешная, глупая греза, у которой и без того не было шансов воплотиться в жизнь?

 

При воспоминании о ней смех прорвался-таки наружу хриплым карканьем. Северус Снейп – спаситель безголовых гриффиндорцев! Мало ему одного Поттера-младшего… Может, еще добавить Люпина, для компании? Найти его, привести назад в Хогвартс, сказать: «Простите, детки, я вас обманул, никакой он не оборотень…» Тогда еще Петтигрю останется вернуть на путь истинный – и вся прежняя мародерская банда будет в сборе, с минимальными изменениями в составе.

 

Карканье стихло так же, как и началось – внезапно внешне и мучительно по ощущениям, оставив горло как будто оцарапанным.

 

Блэк невиновен. _Он_ едва не убил его – пусть это сделал бы дементор по приказу Фаджа, но в итоге эта смерть была бы все же на _его_ совести. Теперь он должен… еще и Блэку.

 

Или это неудавшееся убийство можно считать платой за то, давнее, жертвой которого должен был пасть сам Снейп?

 

Он предпочел считать так. Пусть это и оставляло его с неприятной пустотой на месте ощущения, что Блэк перед ним виноват. Лучше такая пустота, чем еще одно кровавое пятно на руках на руках, еще один долг на совести.

 

Смущало только то, что пустота, которой душа не терпит, постепенно, но безостановочно заполнялась чем-то, что, как он хотел считать (конечно, лгал самому себе! – но ложь была почти сладка…), умерло. Это «что-то» воскресло, как феникс, в ту ночь неудавшейся поимки Блэка, это «что-то» заставляло его тогда раз за разом останавливаться на полушаге, погружаться в задумчивость, медлить, прежде чем сделать то, что – он был уверен – он должен был сделать. Оно же породило ту странную нелепую фантазию…

 

Это «что-то» было любовью. Все той же, детской, наивной… и, как любой воскресший феникс – немного другой. Более ровной, зрелой, пожалуй, даже более логичной, если это слово применимо к чувству. Была в ней теперь изрядная толика уважения и сочувствия.

 

Однако рядом по-прежнему были ненависть и презрение. И от этого было очень больно.

 

 

* * *

 

Сириус ходил взад-вперед по небольшой пещере. Единственным источником света в ней была узкая щель входа, в которую скупо сочился свет; но сейчас снаружи было темно, и Сириус не спотыкался и не врезался в стены только потому, что знал здесь каждый сантиметр пола, каждый камень. Не то чтобы на ходу думалось лучше; просто так было теплее.

 

Вспоминалось солнце юга, жаркое, иногда даже утомительное. Вспоминалось, как ближе к полудню он уползал в тень, прячась от жгучих лучей. На губах появлялась усмешка. Конечно, на юге было куда лучше, чем здесь, в сырой весенней Англии, еще не оттаявшей от зимы. Но здесь был Гарри, его крестник, а значит, он должен был быть здесь тоже. Он и так слишком долго отлынивал от своих обязанностей – пусть не всегда по своей воле.

 

Мальчик был дьявольски похож на отца. Почти второй Сохатый… хотя второго такого же, как Джеймс, не будет. Интересно, в кого превращался бы Гарри, стань он анимагом? Хотя… это узнать несложно, мальчик наверняка захочет научиться заклинанию. Жаль, времени у них нет, а то…

 

Сириус представил бег по полю рядом с длинноногим оленем. Они могли бы опять составлять компанию Луни. Совсем как в старые добрые времена, когда они втроем…

 

«Вчетвером, Сириус. Вчетвером. Помнишь крысу, которая сидела у тебя на спине?»

 

Он хотел бы забыть. Но – нельзя. Он еще не отомстил. И все из-за Снейпа, проклятого слизеринского слизняка… который все испортил, который отдал его дементорам, который…

 

«Который тебя разлюбил. Так ведь? Из-за этого ты злишься? Из-за того, что в его глазах не было черного света?» 

 

Сириус мотнул головой, отгоняя мысль, как муху. Конечно же, дело не в этом. Он бы зол на Снейпа… о, нет, не зол – он ненавидел Снейпа, потому что мерзкий слизеринец едва не скормил его дементорам, и из-за него он упустил Петтигрю, и из-за него мерзнет теперь в этой проклятой пещере… Мантра, составленная им в ту ночь, когда он ждал хуже-чем-смерти в башне Хогвартса, мантра, полузабытая у моря, где солнце подогревает страсти южан и плавит, как масло, чувства северян – теперь стала ежедневным его уроком. Черно-белый образ пятнадцатилетнего мальчика поблек, его окончательно затмил другой - искаженное яростью лицо потрепанного жизнью мужчины…

 

А то, что где-то рядом все равно всегда был черно-белый прозрачный мальчик – этого Сириус старался не замечать. Старался он не вспоминать и о том, как, проморгавшись от вспышки тройного Экспеллиармуса и увидев, что по белой-белой коже из-под черных-черных волос  ползет медленно темно-багровая, густо поблескивающая струйка, вдоль серой едва заметной ленточки вены на виске, мимо смоляной прядки… как ощутил тогда неестественный, мгновенный порыв – подбежать, поднять, стереть цветную черту, проверить, бьется ли пульс… «Не стоило этого делать» - сказал он детям; чего больше было в этих словах – мстительности или…

 

Он и тогда предпочел не обращать внимания на «или», подтвердив версию о мстительности следующей фразой. «Надо было оставить его мне». Но вот память, странная его память, сглаживая многие другие воспоминания, эти, связанные с тем, кто когда-то был единственным якорем, удерживавшим его от потери рассудка, обостряла, делая четкими незамеченные когда-то детали. А тут еще новости, которые принес Гарри, и сегодняшний их разговор, в котором столько внимания уделялось все тому же Снейпу…

 

Снейп – Пожиратель Смерти.

 

Да нет, быть такого не могло. Дамблдор ему доверяет. Но Дамблдор доверяет многим из тех, кому не доверяет больше никто. Сириусу, например. Хотя нет, Сириусу доверяют еще Гарри с друзьями и Ремус. Немного, но…

 

А Снейп? Есть у него кто-нибудь, кто был бы для него, как для Сириуса – Джеймс, или Ремус, или Гарри?

 

Мысль была странной и, как только Сириус пожал плечами, стряхивая ее, исчезла, оставив ненадолго слабое горьковатое послевкусие, похожее на сочувствие. 

 

Пожиратель Смерти… похоже, что все доказательства – за. Компания Снейпа была в прихвостнях Лорда, и «что-то на руке» у Каркарова… Как отвратительно. И очень в стиле Снейпа. Типичный слизеринец. Тьфу…

 

Сириусу не хотелось больше думать. Ни о Снейпе, ни о чем другом. Усталость долгого дня брала свое. Он все еще не ложился только потому, что спать было холодно. Но липковатые руки холода гладили тело под одеждой. Так старик ласкает молодую любовницу. Сириус вздрагивал. Каждый укус холода заставлял вспомнить лето на юге. Тогда накалившаяся кожа протестовала против любого прикосновения, с трудом принимая даже аккуратное покалывание песка. Теперь она жаждала прикосновений, любых, лишь бы они приносили с собой тепло… лучше всего – живое. Человеческое…

 

Он прикусил губу. Незачем растравлять себя фантазиями. Все равно вряд ли он заполучит кого-нибудь в свою постель… у него и постели-то нет, так, кучка соломы на каменном полу, возле кормушки Конклюва.

 

«А что я, собственно, мерзну?» - подумал он и хмыкнул. Похоже, разговор с Гарри загрузил его настолько, что мыслить рационально уже не получалось, поэтому он до сих пор трясся от холода, вместо того чтобы…

 

Шаги сменились цоканьем когтей. Черный пес встряхнулся и бухнулся на солому. Приподнялся; с остервенением почесался, прогоняя особенно назойливую блоху. Снова лег. Сон должен был прийти быстро – он всегда засыпал почти мгновенно, будто проваливаясь в чуткий, ломкий сон, полный прозрачных видений, которые утром он не помнил. (Кажется, узкие руки с тонкими узловатыми пальцами… они ласково гладили не то жесткую густую шкуру пса, не то спутанные волосы человека… а может, и другое что-то ему снилось? Кто знает…) Оставалось только ощущение ласкового, живого тепла, которого так не хватало ему в промозглости пещеры.

 

В углу что-то зашуршало. Человек бы не услышал; но пес приподнял уши. Крыса. Непонятно, откуда они взялись так далеко от человеческого жилья, но явившись однажды, они быстро наладились таскать овес у Клювика, а у Сириуса – немногие с трудом добытые припасы. Зато иногда сами пополняли их; голод заставлял человека, морщась, есть все, что считал съедобным пес.

 

Крыса, осмелев, подскреблась ближе; замерла, шевеля усами. Пес притаился. Крыса потихоньку двинулась вперед, подняла голову, задергала черным носиком… и, тонко взвизгнув, забилась под широкой лапой. Пес клацнул зубами, обрывая писк. Убрал лапу; всмотрелся. Разочарованно фыркнул.

 

Ни Сириус, ни Конклюв не были голодны. Того, что принес Гарри, хватило бы еще на пару дней, за которые крыса точно испортится. Но Сириус так их ненавидел и так надеялся, что, может быть, однажды…

 

Еще раз фыркнув, Сириус брезгливо подхватил тушку и отволок поближе к гиппогрифу. Вернувшись на солому, он утомленно прикрыл глаза. Тишину больше ничего не нарушало, только всхрапывал и переступал с ноги на ногу Клювик.

 

 

* * *

 

Это было похоже на кружение серебряных нитей в думоотводе. Или на бесконечно мгновенное мельтешение цветов и фигур при аппарировании. На аппарирование это было похоже еще и потому, что в животе так же постоянно ныло и тянуло, все время, пока события, лица, голоса и поступки сменяли друг друга в безумном калейдоскопе.

 

«Я сдал на аппарирование по приказу Лорда. До того не было времени – учеба в Академии требовала всех моих сил, да и незачем было. Мне вполне хватало каминов и портключей. Но Лорду нужно было, чтобы мы могли предстать перед ним незамедлительно, и я выкроил время в расписании… да, тогда я еще учился… Он долго проверял меня, отправляя все дальше и дальше и вспышкой Метки призывая обратно. Я потом два дня не мог удержать вилку…»

 

Он ждал этого. Уже давно, с того дня, когда на запястье вспыхнул мертвый магический огонь, испепеляя кожу, затянувшую было уродливый знак. Когда прошлое обрушилось на него, сминая четырнадцать лет спокойной жизни, зловонное и омерзительное, как выбравшийся из могилы мертвец.

 

«Так и есть, мертвец выбрался из могилы… из могилы-которой-нет. Мерлин, как много в этой истории слов через дефис… Тот-кого-нельзя-называть и Мальчик-который-выжил – славная парочка, не правда ли?»

 

О, он помнил тот день. Помнил матовую неторопливость предрассветного сна, располосованную болью. Помнил, как складывался пополам на кровати, прижимая к себе горящую руку. Как потом баюкал ее, еще бесчувственную, онемевшую, приходя в себя. Странно, раньше боль была такой же, бывала и сильнее – но никогда так не хотелось кричать, сделать что-нибудь, может, даже отрубить руку, источник боли… Он долго думал потом, почему так больно было именно на этот раз. Наверное, потому, что боль была неожиданной. Он начал даже забывать, как это бывает, как забывал потихоньку удары кнута по обнаженным нервам – Круциатус. И вдруг…

 

«Вдруг» – вот еще одно подходящее слово для всего происходящего. Все – вдруг. И все – давно ожидаемо… Но когда долго ждешь, начинаешь привыкать к ожиданию. Кажется, что это единственно возможный образ бытия, и когда ожидаемое все же приходит, рано или поздно, и почему-то всегда рано, когда хочется поздно – оно неожиданно оказывается «вдруг».

 

С тех пор он ждал. Ждал каждый час, каждую секунду новой вспышки. Как ждал ее четырнадцать лет назад. Стряхивал пыль с памяти об ощущениях: он, как и многие другие, умел угадывать по оттенкам жжения, в каком настроении Лорд. Готовился к неминуемому приказу-вызову, не зная, подчиниться ли ему – Дамблдор все медлил с указаниями, оставляя его в неизвестности, на шаткой грани выбора между двумя вариантами.

 

«Слова нанизываются на нить, становясь некрасивым ожерельем, которое вряд ли можно назвать украшением. «Неизвестность» и «выбор» - еще две бусины скользнули, легли рядом с другими… Выбор, перед которым я стою всегда, не легкий выбор между плохим и хорошим, а невыносимый, между плохим и очень плохим, причем ярлычков ни на том, ни на другом нет, или они перепутаны, и выбор надо делать почти наугад, шагая в неизвестность… Прав ли я? Нет ли? Но выбор сделан, и, раз сделанный мной,  теперь он делает меня, мнет глину, лепит жизнь. Какую? А какую получится. Выбирать уже не приходится. Неизвестность становится известной, немедленно растворяется в новом, выбранном существовании – и такой остается, пока не наступит время нового выбора, и она не замрет опять у порога…»

 

Рисунок на руке становился все чернее и чернее, и он думал иногда мимоходом, что чернее вроде бы быть уже невозможно, но на следующий день убеждался в обратном. Иногда, стоя под горячими струями душа, он ловил себя на том, что трет мочалкой руку куда сильнее и чаще, чем необходимо, пока кожа не покраснеет вокруг черного клейма. Но само клеймо смыть было невозможно, он знал это слишком хорошо.

 

«Клеймо – это не просто знак принадлежности, не просто хозяйская метка. Это еще и напоминание. Как в детстве – крестик на руке, помнишь? Только тот крестик легко было стереть, послюнив пальцы, да и без того он сходил за пару дней. Клеймо вернее. Клеймо не свести никак. И напоминает оно куда лучше – помнишь, как хмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, для чего нарисовал крестик? А значение клейма никогда не спутаешь, не забудешь…»

 

И вот – ожидаемое «вдруг» настало. Вспыхнуло Меткой на руке; завертело суматохой. Он едва успевал удивляться тому, сколько событий уместилось в короткие часы после того, как Поттер исчез с поля. Люди мелькали вокруг, растаптывая мертвенный покой Хогвартса, который хоть и истончился за последние годы и особенно – за последние месяцы, но все еще кутал его в кокон отстраненности, немного похожей на забвение. Он цеплялся машинально за тонкое покрывало, и оно рвалось в клочья, которые вминали в пыль проходящие мимо…

 

«Перестань говорить глупости. Этот твой кокон был уничтожен в тот день, когда Гарри Поттер пришел в Хогвартс. Последние его обрывки слетели в прошлом году, когда… когда здесь был Сириус Блэк. Странно, кстати, что он до сих пор не явился…»

 

Запретное имя прозвучало – пусть для него одного – и он вздрогнул. Как бы ни ужасало его то, что, без сомнения, последует за этой суетой (они уже говорили об этом с Альбусом, и, прячась за суматохой и беготней по коридорам, за странными, медлительными и не соответствующими моменту мыслями, он просто пытался не вспоминать о том, что ему придется сегодня сделать, с кем встретиться), сколько бы он не отказывался признаваться себе в этом – но тлела, теплилась где-то возле сердца надежда на то, что он увидит сегодня…

 

«Сириуса. Проклятого Сириуса Блэка. Уверен, он где-то поблизости и наверняка явится на шум. Здесь же его крестничек… Да, он придет. И, возможно – я его увижу.»

 

 

* * *

 

Он был здесь. Высокий (для Сириуса, взирающего на мир с высоты хоть и крупной, но все же собаки – очень высокий), черный, похожий на ворону, пахнущий дымом, травами и магией, и еще – собой. Этот запах Бродяга помнил хорошо, его он отличил бы, даже если голову пьянил бы густой тяжелый запах крови – затмевающий все, лишающий воли, превращающий человека в звериной шкуре практически в зверя…

 

Сейчас кровью не пахло (почти – только от Гарри, от заживающих ссадин). Пахло тревогой, болью, неуверенностью и усталостью. И еще едва заметно – паленым мясом. Это жгла, медленно потухая, Метка…

 

«Пожиратель Смерти. Пожиратель Смерти, прихвостень Того-кого… Того-кто-убил-Джеймса-и-Лили».

 

«Бывший».

 

«Пожиратели Смерти не бывают бывшими. Они бывают только живыми или мертвыми».

 

«Дамблдор ему доверяет».

 

«А я – нет». Сириус коротко рыкнул себе под нос, давая внутреннему спорщику понять, что разговор окончен. Он не хотел думать о Снейпе. О слизеринском слизняке, сальном болване. Хватит с него и того, что он на него смотрит. Видит жирные, слипшиеся в прядки, тускло поблескивающие (прохладные, как шелк) волосы. Осунувшееся, с запавшими щеками лицо, узкие сжатые в ниточку (мягкие, упрямо-податливые) губы. Тощую фигуру, укутанную в много слоев (снять один за другим, кусая губы в предвкушении, чтобы потом…) шерсти и сукна. Суетливые, то складывающиеся крестом на груди, то начинающие перебирать край мантии (призраком по щеке, вдоль шеи, по ключицам на грудь, ласковые) руки. На одной рукав не застегнут – пуговица отлетела, когда он так спешно его закатывал… На левой. От которой сильнее всего пахнет болью и паленым.

 

«Пожиратель Смерти. Больно? Так тебе и надо…»

 

Глупо, глупо – как мальчишеская упрямая мстюлька. У взрослых другие игры, другая месть… А Снейп теребил рукав, вытягивая нитки, торчащие там, где была пуговица. И бросал короткие непонимающие взгляды на него. На черного пса. Глаза глубоко запали, надежно укрыты в тени падающих на лицо волос, не разглядишь… Да и зачем? Какая разница, что там чувствует эта глиста-переросток, слизеринская гадина… тьфу…

 

«А зачем ты вообще на него смотришь?»

 

Сириус не знал, что ответить.

 

Внезапно оглушительно повеяло лекарствами – мимо прошла медичка, тоже метнула на пса взгляд – сердитый, немного обиженный: привели собаку в больничное крыло, где все должно быть чисто и стерильно, ребенка измучили, спать не дают… ох уж этот Дамблдор… Дверь хлопнула.

 

-         А сейчас, - Дамблдор заговорил торжественно, как на похоронах, - пришло время двоим из нас узнать друг друга вновь. Сириус… прими, пожалуйста, нормальный вид.

 

Превращение – одно из самых необычных ощущений. Тело меняется в пропорциях, втягивается под кожу шерсть, становится другим зрение, обоняние, слух… голова немного кружится, и, выпрямляясь – человеком! - ты не знаешь, как оказался на двух ногах, а не на четырех.

 

Женщина завизжала. Крикнул что-то мальчик. Сириус не слышал. Даже превращаясь, он не отвел взгляд от того, на кого смотрел с тех пор, как ушел Фадж, забыв даже о Гарри. Сейчас, одного с ним роста, глядя ему в лицо, он пытался различить выражение глаз. Но взгляд Снейпа был непроницаем, и лишь маску слизеринца, маску из папиросной бумаги перекосило гневом и ужасом.

 

«Ненавидит… Он меня ненавидит!» - Отчего ему стало так холодно от этой мысли? Он же знал это, думал об этом в пещере… может, просто вспомнилось, как было холодно там? Нет, это другой холод, холод изнутри… Или одно дело – думать, а другое – видеть подтверждение своим мыслям, так ясно написанное на лице того, кого… «Ненавидишь тоже» - торопливо закончил он.

 

Рука Снейпа была болезненно-ледяной и едва заметно дрожала. Слизеринец поспешил выдернуть ее. Сириус отступил, незаметно (чтобы Дамблдор не увидел) вытирая пальцы о полу мантии, чтобы избавиться о сохранившемся на них воспоминании о прикосновении.

 

Потому что ему – пусть на долю секунды – захотелось поднести руку к губам и собрать ими с пальцев эфемерное ощущение контакта.

 

«Какая только чушь в голову не придет… Это все усталость. Усталость, напряжение и меню, состоящее, несмотря на помощь Гарри, наполовину из крыс. Дамблдор говорит, остаться у Люпина? Превосходно. Ремус поможет избавиться от странных фантазий. Ремус, старина…»

 

Он так спешил уйти, что даже не попрощался с Гарри как следует. Комната, пропитанная запахами лекарственных трав, вдруг показалась заполненной Снейпом. Только в коридоре, тихом, за исключение стука его когтей, пахнущем древними камнями и немного сыростью, он снова смог вдохнуть полной грудью.

 

 

* * *

 

«Если ты готов…»

 

Альбус не знал, о чем говорил. К этому нельзя быть готовым.

 

К памятному по прошлому и по ночным кошмарам полукругу масок и неразличимых в темноте черных плащей. К безумно быстро прорастающей в теле боли Круциатуса. К капающей с пальцев крови несчастного маггла – всего одного, только чтобы отметить воскресение Лорда. Конечно, можно было убить его магическими способами, и тело было бы целеньким, без царапинки, но Волдеморт знал, какое впечатление производит на «некоторых чистюль» кровь, в которую они окунули  руки. И потому Северусу было хорошо знакомо то, как горяча кровь, бьющая из вспоротых артерий, и как сильно бьет она в подставленную ладонь. Но привыкнуть к этому было невозможно. И он мысленно благодарил Лорда – о да, благодарил! – за страсть к театральности. Если бы не маска… Ему вряд ли удалось бы скрыть отвращение, проступившее на лице. Оказывается, за прошедшие годы навык, впитанный каждым слизеринцем с хогвартским обязательным тыквенным соком – всегда сохранять непроницаемо-спокойное выражение - изрядно подзабылся. Дети, что бы они ни делали, не могли довести его до состояния, хотя бы отдаленно сравнимого с тем, что он испытывал в тот момент.

 

Нет, к этому нельзя было быть готовым. Нельзя – если ты не Пожиратель Смерти до мозга костей. А Северус, несмотря на Метку и прошлое, им не был. Это было лишь маской… маской, приросшей к лицу, но не ставшей им.

 

Но все это было хотя бы знакомо. Пусть невыносимо, пусть ненавистно – но знакомо. А вот сам Лорд…

 

Он хорошо помнил его. Неудивительно – странно было бы, если бы он забыл лицо человека, сыгравшего такую роль в его жизни. Лорда можно было назвать красивым. Волосы, темные пополам с сединой, еще густые, глубокие темные глаза, которые поначалу казались мягкими и ласковыми. Правильные черты, приобретшие с годами очарование опыта и уверенности в себе, делавшее его похожи на римских патрициев. Он не потерял форму, оставшись стройным, не по-юношески, а по-мужски, крепкий, немного тяжеловатый, и Северус в первые дни знакомства поглядывал на него с некоторым (вполне определенным) интересом. И голос – богатый шелковый вкрадчивый голос, слегка растягивающий шипящие…

 

Тот, кого он увидел, не имел ничего общего с тем, кого он помнил. Змеиное лицо, тонкое, почти бесплотное тело и ядовитое шипение. Уродливо. Омерзительно.

 

Он едва заставил себя склониться перед этой жуткой пародией на человека, прикоснуться губами к поле его плаща, из-под которого виднелось бесстыдно обнаженное костлявое, обтянутое серовато-бледной кожей тело. А когда он разогнулся, выпустил ткань из пальцев, то с трудом поборол желание вытереть руку о мантию…

 

(Вспомнилось – так невовремя, так не к месту: Сириус Блэк, пряча руку в складках мантии, стирает с пальцев его рукопожатие. И  на лице его – презрительная ненависть…)

 

Он мало что мог рассказать Дамблдору после этой встречи. Это было пока еще не собрание – так, «вечеринка». Хозяин пересчитывал овец, которые разбежались, когда он на время оставил стадо на произвол судьбы. Проверял клейма – не поставил ли кто-нибудь другое, свое поверх его метки?

 

Его нового клейма он не заметил. Или сделал вид, что не заметил – Северус когда-то умел угадывать чувства Лорда, но ничего не мог прочитать на этом… на этой морде.

 

Он все же вернулся в Хогвартс живым. В мантии, насквозь набитой пылью, порванной – он катался по земле от боли – в потеках крови, он вошел в ворота Хогвартса. Живым.

 

Надолго ли?

 

* * *

 

-         ГРЯЗНЫЕ ПОДОНКИ! УБЛЮДКИ! ОТБРОСЫ! КАК СМЕЕТЕ ВЫ ПОГАНИТЬ СВОИМ ПРИСУТСТВИЕМ ДОМ МОИХ ПРЕДКОВ – _МОЙ_ ДОМ!!! УБИРАЙТЕСЬ! УБИРАЙТЕСЬ НЕМЕДЛЕННО!

 

-         Мерлин, я же просил не звонить, а стучать! – Сириус рванул на себя дверь и, не взглянув на гостя, бросился задергивать занавес.

 

-         Позволю себе заметить, мадам, - раздалось у него за спиной, - что мои родители к моменту моего рождения состояли в законном браке уже три с половиной года и что перед тем, как отправиться сюда, я принимал душ. Так что как минимум два Ваши оскорбления мною не заслужены.

 

Сириус обернулся. На пороге стоял Снейп – как всегда, в черном, и как всегда, с невозмутимо-презрительным выражением на неприятно бледном лице. Миссис Блэк сдвинулась на октаву выше:

 

-         ГРЯЗНОКРОВКА! НЕ СМЕЙ РАЗГОВАРИВАТЬ СО МНОЙ В ТАКОМ ТОНЕ! А ТЫ, ТЫ, МОЙ ТАК НАЗЫВАЕМЫЙ «СЫН» - О, КАКОЙ ПОЗОР, ЧТО Я НОСИЛА ТЕБЯ В СВОЕМ ЧРЕВЕ, КАКОЙ ПОЗОР, ЧТО ТЫ НОСИШЬ ТУ ЖЕ ФАМИЛИЮ, ЧТО И Я, ТЫ, _УБИЙЦА_ , ТЮРЕМНАЯ КРЫСА, ПЕС…

 

-         Пес – это точно, - как бы про себя, но так, чтобы Сириус слышал, пробормотал Снейп, глядя Блэку прямо в лицо. Сириус скрипнул зубами. Против «пса» он в принципе ничего не имел, его возмутила скорее «крыса», но Снейп заставил короткое слово звучать так, как будто это было худшее из оскорблений, если не переходить рамки цензурной лексики. Развернувшись, Сириус дернул занавес, вкладывая в движение всю злость. Злости, разумеется, оказалось слишком много, и занавес сорвался, повис на нескольких кольцах, разлохматившиеся обрывки ткани трепыхались на ветру. Выругавшись, Сириус потянулся за палочкой.

 

-         _Repairo_ _!_ – негромко произнес Снейп позади него, и нити мгновенно вновь сплелись, обвившись вокруг колец. Еще раз скрипнув зубами, Сириус задернул занавес, убедился, что из-под него не просачивается ни звука, и только тогда повернулся к гостю. Пальцы сами собой сжались вокруг палочки.

 

-         Снейп, - прошипел он, вкладывая в слово всю ненависть, все презрение к этому слизеринскому слизню, волдемортовскому прихвостню, Пожирателю Смерти…

 

«Придумай что-нибудь новенькое, а?» - пискнул забитый внутренний голос. Сириус рыкнул на него, и голос умолк. Новенькое? Ха! Тратить фантазию и силы на бледную вампирообразную немочь по имени Снейп? Вот еще!

 

-         Блэк, - почти мурлыкнул Снейп, и в этом мурлыкании яда было куда больше, чем в шипении Сириуса. – Как дела? Как продвигается уборка?

 

Палочка испуганно захрустела в сдавивших ее пальцах. Уборка. Он, Сириус Блэк, дипломированный аурор, на пороге войны занимается – уборкой. Вместо того, чтобы работать на Орден, следить за Пожирателями Смерти, приносить _пользу_ , в конце концов – он занимается уборкой. Вместо того, чтобы приносить сведения, которые изменят исход войны, рисковать жизнью, захлебываясь восторгом от того, что всегда идешь по лезвию ножа, и по пятам за тобой мчится смерть – он сидит в защищенном всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми заклятьями доме, в который поклялся однажды никогда не возвращаться, в доме, где все было до омерзения знакомо и противно, и _занимается уборкой_.

 

-         Пошел ты.

 

-         О-о, Блэк. Мы грубим? Почему? Я всего лишь поинтересовался, как твои дела. Из вежливости, заметь. Или ты не знаешь такого слова? Посмотри в словаре, пишется веж-ли-вость. Думаю, твоя мамочка с удовольствием преподаст тебе несколько уроков.

 

-         И мамочка пусть идет туда же, - Сириус был уже на грани. Его несло. Он не хотел грубить слизеринцу – не так открыто, но прежде чем он успевал придумать достойный ответ, сдобренный достаточной порцией едкости и презрения, с его губ срывалось ругательство. Он ненавидел Снейпа. Ненавидел ленивую холодность в интонациях, ненавидел шелковый негромкий голос, который так виртуозно передавал все оттенки насмешки, ненавидел вот эту приподнятую бровь…

 

-         Фу, Блэк. Как невежливо. Дети должны почитать своих родителей, помнишь? – Северус не смог избежать нотки горечи, прозвучавшей в этой фразе. Своих родителей он уважать не мог. Как их уважать? Отца, криком доводившего мать до истерики – молчаливой, испуганной истерики, она просто замирала, как кролик перед удавом, и смотрела на отца огромными немигающими глазами, а по щекам, белым с красными круглыми пятнами, катились безостановочно слезы… Мать, позволявшую проделывать это с собой, да и с сыном тоже – но Северусу повезло, он вовремя научился противостоять напору отца, отрешаться от лившихся на него бесконечным громким потоком грязи и унижения. Потом ему очень пригодилось это умение в школе, где заниматься вечно приходилось под гомон и раскаты смеха.

 

Заметив, как опасно сузились глаза Блэка, Северус поспешил добавить:

 

-         Извини, Сириус. С удовольствием поболтал бы с тобой, но не могу. У меня очень важное сообщение для Ордена. Знал бы ты, Блэк, как я тебе завидую – ты можешь себе позволить роскошь ничегонеделания… - Снейп картинно вздохнул и, предусмотрительно обогнув белого от ярости Блэка по широкой дуге, стал подниматься по лестнице, выпрямившись и высоко держа голову.

 

Сириус даже не нашел, что ответить. А когда придумал хоть что-то, что могло сойти за ответ – Снейп уже скрылся за поворотом. Бежать за ним было бы глупо. И Сириус остался на месте, кипя от ненависти и зависти. Постоял, глядя туда, куда ушел Снейп, и начал подниматься следом. Надо хотя бы послушать, что за новости он принес.

 

 

* * *

 

Только миновав три пролета и войдя в тускло освещенный коридор, Северус позволил себе прислониться к стене и сгорбиться. Даже горячий душ не смог прогнать из тела боль и многодневную усталость. И даже горячий душ не смыл с его рук густую липкость крови. Да, после воскрешения Лорд приказал своим слугам затаиться до поры – но это не значило, что они не могут… скажем так… «немного поразвлечься». В конце концов, ежедневно в Англии пропадают без вести сотни магглов. Одним больше, одним меньше… а избавиться от трупа так, чтобы от него не осталось и следа – пара пустяков. Если будет от чего избавляться.

 

Лестница заскрипела, и он заторопился к двери, из-под которой пробивался свет поярче. За ней его встретили сухие приветствия Артура Уизли, Хмури и еще нескольких членов Ордена, ожидавших его сообщения. Крутилась тут и Молли – на столе стояли чашки, и над ними маняще курился пар, и расслабляюще пахло чаем и свежей выпечкой.

 

-         Вы будете чай, Северус? – улыбнувшись, как радушная хозяйка, спросила она. Северус качнул головой. Он сейчас вряд ли смог бы что-то проглотить. Единственным его желанием было поскорее рассказать все и вернуться в Хогвартс, к утоляющему боль холоду подземелий и глубокому блеску флаконов темного стекла с зельем сон-без-сновидений. В душе начинало подниматься раздражение на сидящих перед ним членов Ордена, которые как ни в чем не бывало гоняют чаи, пока он…

 

Он поспешил задавить мысль в зародыше, раздражение проигнорировал и начал доклад. За спиной тихо открылась и закрылась дверь; чуть повернув голову, краем глаза он увидел Блэка, с досадливо-скучающим видом прислонившегося к стене. Отвернулся; продолжил.

 

Когда все было рассказано и все обсудили, он поспешил откланяться. Молли, а следом за нею и Артур, и кто-то еще – он не обратил внимания, многие из присутствующих были ему едва знакомы и на одно лицо – пригласили его остаться поужинать. Он привычно отклонил предложение; они, кажется, не были огорчены его отказом. Его слегка шатало, а нужные зелья были только в Хогвартсе, с собой он их взять не подумал. В глазах медленно, но неумолимо темнело. Он поспешил откланяться.

 

Уже в дверях комнаты его остановил раздавшийся совсем рядом голос – тихий, едва ли слышный группе у стола, вернувшейся к шумной дискуссии:

 

-         А может, все-таки останешься, Снейп? Украсишь наше общество своей персоной? Или мы тебе не ровня, ты делишь стол только с чистокровными аристократами вроде Малфоев?

 

Блэк, кажется, взял себя в руки. Северус не стал отвечать; у него не было сил для очередной перепалки.

 

Выйдя в коридор, он услышал брошенное вслед:

 

\- Значит, не подходим мы тебе… Не Малфои, что поделаешь. А может, ты делишь с Люциусом не только стол? А, Снейп?

 

Он едва удержался, чтобы не обернуться и не ответить. Просто сделал вид, что не услышал.

 

Была еще одна причина, по которой он никогда не оставался на ужин. Ему пришлось бы делить его с Сириусом Блэком.

 

 

* * *

 

Сириус вспоминал последние два года своей жизни. Тогда он жил в пещерах или прямо на улице, в лесу, свернувшись собакой между корнями деревьев. Каждую секунду ожидал, что его узнают, поймают, отправят обратно в Азкабан. Питался всякой дрянью. Теперь в его распоряжении были полный буфет еды, винный погреб и мягкая кровать в тепле и под крышей. Но оказалось, что все это ему не так уж и нужно (ну, разве что погреб было бы неплохо иметь при себе…). Он все чаще с ужасом ловил себя на мысли, что завидует – отчаянно, до пены на губах – всем подряд, начиная с Хмури и Ремуса, то и дело пропадавших на каких-то операциях, о которых ему если и рассказывали, то потом и вкратце, и заканчивая Гарри и Снейпом.

 

Снейпу он завидовал особенно. Он представлял себе, каково это – жить, будто идти по лезвию бритвы, скользить по кромке Тьмы и Света… рисковать каждый день, каждый час… От этого по коже пробегал холодок. Жутковатый, пугающий. Восхитительный. Пусть жизнь шпиона приличествовала больше слизеринцу, чем гриффиндорцу – гриффиндорцам подходил скорее напор и открытость аурорских рейдов, чем вдумчивая расчетливость игры на две стороны – но в ней было то, чего Сириусу так не хватало все эти месяцы. Риск.

 

Риск делал жизнь стоящей. Она имела ценность только тогда, когда ее вот-вот можно было потерять.

 

В жизни Снейпа риск был. В жизни Гарри – тоже. В жизни Сириуса… до недавнего времени. А теперь, запертый в проклятом доме, защищенный от всех опасностей, он тосковал по нему, как наркоман по дозе. Пытался занять себя – не вышло, уборка казалась унизительным суррогатом и помогала не больше, чем сахарная пудра – кокаинисту.

 

Он думал, что, когда приедет Гарри, все наладится. Но ничего не изменилось, кроме того, что теперь он хоть иногда видел крестника. Похоже, что на Гарри обстановка действовала не лучше, чем на него, хоть и медленнее – мальчик ходил мрачнее тучи.

 

«Если бы на его месте был Джеймс, он бы нашел, чем поднять себе настроение», - внезапно подумал Сириус. Он представил, чем они с Джеймсом могли бы заняться в доме, полном всяких опасных безделушек и загадочных штуковин, и косо ухмыльнулся. Да, это было бы здорово. Но Гарри почему-то ничего подобного не сделал. «Мальчик слишком подавлен», - решил Сириус. Прозвучало это больше в стиле Люпина, и вполне возможно, что у него же фраза и была позаимствована.

 

Да, хотя Гарри и был здесь, но мало что изменилось. А завтра Гарри уедет, и все окончательно станет как в июне – уныло и однообразно. И омерзительно безопасно.

 

Но, по крайней мере, завтра он сможет пойти проводить Гарри. Выйти на улицу, наконец-то. Вдохнуть свежий воздух вместо этого, спертого, пропитанного пылью и болтовней о чистоте крови. (Напыщенность и гордость его предков вряд ли выветрится из этих стен в ближайшие пару столетий.) Завтра…

 

 

* * *

 

-         Северус.

 

Это был скорее вопрос, чем приветствие. Обычно Пожиратели Смерти начинали разговор с вопросительной интонации, уточняя, тот ли, о ком они думают, стоит перед ними. Научиться угадывать, кто скрывается под плащом и маской, было несложно; но лучше проверить, чем разговаривать не с тем человеком о чем-то, что не предназначено для чужих ушей.

 

-         Люциус, – Снейп чуть склонил голову, давая понять, что его собеседник не ошибся. Голоса под масками звучали глухо и не всегда узнаваемо.

 

-         Как дела у моего сына? – Северусу на минуту показалось, что он видит высокомерную полулыбку на губах маски Малфоя.

 

-         Как всегда, превосходно – это можно понять, даже судя по одному дню занятий. Драко, несомненно, крайне одаренный молодой человек, как я тебе писал уже не раз. Последнее письмо ты должен был получить, если не ошибаюсь, сегодня… нет, уже вчера.

 

То, что Малфой не ответил сразу, можно было счесть проявлением замешательства.

 

-         Конечно, Северус. Конечно. Но ты же знаешь: всегда приятнее получить подтверждение из первых рук. – Люциус умел выкручиваться. Один из необходимых навыков светского общения. Врожденный дар аристократов. Еще один пункт в списке «Почему я хочу быть похожим на Люциуса Малфоя», который бессознательно составлял юный Северус Снейп.

 

-         Несомненно. Но мне кажется, что тебя интересуют не успехи Драко, а что-то другое. Если так – я бы посоветовал тебе поспешить, Лорд появится с минуты на минуту.

 

-         О, ничего серьезного! Просто хотел поговорить о сыне. Мой наследник должен быть достоин своего рода, и я хочу быть в этом уверен. – Люциус слегка склонил голову, сообщая, что беседа окончена. Северус ответил тем же. Черная фигура заскользила прочь.

 

Уже отойдя на несколько шагов, Люциус обернулся – белая маска безразлично глянула на Снейпа из-под капюшона:

 

-         Да, Северус, знаешь, кого я видел на перроне, когда провожал Драко в школу? Твоего давнего приятеля. Сириуса Блэка. Червехвост был очень рад об этом слышать, и Лорд тоже.

 

Маска исчезла, Малфой отправился дальше, к группке что-то бурно обсуждавших Пожирателей. Северус не в первый раз мысленно порадовался драматичности Лорда: как бы глупо ни выглядели эти маски, они очень помогали скрывать эмоции.

 

 

* * *

 

В глубокой темной зелени бутылочного стекла плясали оранжевые блики от свеч. Такими же были глаза Гарри, когда он склонялся к камину. Темные, впитавшие коричневатый полумрак комнаты… почти карие. Почти как у Джеймса.

 

Мальчик был так похож на Джеймса, что рядом с ним Сириус иногда чувствовал себя пятнадцатилетним. Хотелось смеяться, шутить и устраивать проказы. Бывало даже, что Сириус оглядывался вокруг в поисках объекта для шутки, вроде одного тощего змееныша, который вечно крутился около них в те славные времена. Но…

 

Волной накатывали годы, отделявшие его от того веселого бесшабашного пятнадцатилетнего Сириуса Блэка. Приносили с собой память о рычании зверя в сумраке хижины и бледном непроницаемом лице, которое виделось ему в полубезумных тюремных грезах. И о пустом взгляде карих глаз Джеймса – настоящего Джеймса, его лучшего друга. Того, который без лишних раздумий сделал бы все, чтобы с ним встретиться. Который понимал, что такое риск.

 

Все же Гарри был не так похож на Джеймса, как казалось на первый взгляд.

 

Сириус помрачнел и  откупорил бутылку. Плеснул на два пальца с низкий тяжелый стакан. Чуть сморщился, когда спиртное ожгло рот и горло. Окинул хмурым взглядом комнату, которую, когда-то, в том самом далеком прошлом, называл своей…

 

Они не понимали. Никто. Они думали, что это так легко – сидеть взаперти и ничего не делать. Как будто он этого хотел! Им хорошо было говорить «Сиди смирно, Сириус, и не высовывайся». Они-то высовывались… А потом орали на него за то, что он позволил себе один-единственный раз выйти на улицу, размять ноги… то есть лапы. Мало ему одного Снейпа, который ворвался сюда на рассвете и с порога начал ему выговаривать, перекрикивая мамочку…

 

-         …Куда тебя понесло, Блэк? Гриффиндорское детство кое-где заиграло? Или по дементорам соскучился? Если тебе своей головы не жалко, ради Мерлина, мне плевать! Но ты мог выдать нас всех! Поверь мне, у Лорда пытать умеют!

 

-         Верю, - криво усмехнулся Блэк. – Тебе ли не знать…

 

Снейп замолчал. Сверкнул глазами. И уже тише произнес:

 

-         Конечно, ауроры умеют пытать не хуже. Как будто вместе учились. Уж _тебе ли не знать_ …

 

 …так теперь еще и Гарри его убеждает сидеть дома, не гулять! А Сириус думал, что хоть Гарри-то его поймет… Неужели он не представляет, что это такое – торчать в четырех стенах, когда совсем рядом происходит нечто важное и рискованное? Тем более – в четырех стенах _этого_ дома.

 

Он ненавидел этот дом. Ненавидел длинные мрачные коридоры, кольца для факелов на стенах и несмываемые пятна копоти над ними, и ковры, заглушающие шаги. Ненавидел просторные залы, предназначенные для приемов, и маленькие неудобные комнаты. Ненавидел кладовые, полные никому ненужного барахла, библиотеку, заставленную пыльными книгами в покоробившихся кожаных переплетах, кухню, где вечно хлопотала Молли, чердак, по которому шатался дурацкий домовой, подвалы, в которые не рисковал соваться никто, кроме Хмури, и винный погреб…

 

Нет, для винного погреба можно было сделать исключение. Там хранилось достаточно причин для этого.

 

Приложившись к одной из причин, Сириус снова сосредоточился на сыром пятне на потолке и продолжил размышлять.

 

Он ненавидел потолки этого дома. Высокие и при этом давящие – архитектор, сумевший добиться такого эффекта, наверное, был гением, но Сириус готов был его растерзать, не умри тот давным-давно. Также он ненавидел узкие стрельчатые окна, пропускавшие ровно столько света, чтобы можно было ходить, не опасаясь врезаться во что-нибудь, и ни лучиком больше. Ненавидел шторы и портьеры, которые при малейшем прикосновении окатывали тебя тучами пыли. Ненавидел шкафы, в каждом из которых, судя по их виду, хранилось по скелету, а то и по два. Ненавидел старинную мебель, на которую страшно было садиться – так возмущенно она скрипела.

 

Кровать, на которой он лежал, подтвердила эту мысль, тихонько скрипнув, когда он повернулся на бок, наливая себе еще вина – сухого, тридцативосьмилетней выдержки.

 

Он ненавидел портреты, смотревшие на него со стен. В детстве он боялся их до смерти – они всегда были так строги и выговаривали ему за каждую провинность. Нельзя было громко смеяться. Нельзя было бегать по коридорам. Нельзя было кататься по перилам. Надо было ходить чинно, разговаривать тихо и вообще вести себя как благовоспитанный ребенок из хорошей семьи, а не как магглорожденное ничтожество, которое не знает, что такое настоящее воспитание.

 

Пожалуй, единственное, что принадлежало этому дому и что он не ненавидел (кроме винного погреба) – это Кричер. Его он презирал.

 

За это стоило выпить.

 

Члены Ордена, поначалу смотревшие на него с уважением – как же, Сириус Блэк, страдалец за правое дело, единственный, кто сумел сбежать из Азкабана, друг Джеймса Поттера, бла-бла-бла… - постепенно начинали посматривать на него свысока. Воспринимать как некое приложение к штаб-квартире. Как связного, не очень нужного, но удобного. Почти как домового, только не такого полезного.

 

«Пожалуй, еще немного – и я превращусь для них в предмет мебели», - хмуро думал он, переворачивая бутылку над стаканом.

 

Их взгляды, их разговоры о том, в чем Сириус не участвовал, о чем он даже не имел представления – это просто убивало его. Почти так же, как острые реплики Снейпа. Снейп был ехиден и презрителен. И хотя Сириус не хотел признавать этого, но  Снейп имел право презрительно относиться к нему. Он, а не Сириус, рисковал жизнью. Он, а не Сириус, поставлял Ордену ценнейшие сведения. Он. А не Сириус…

 

Сириус впервые в жизни хотел быть хотя бы равным Снейпу. Раньше он знал, что он лучше. Теперь… он уже не был в этом уверен.

 

Раньше все было проще. Раньше он знал – твердо и отчетливо – что такое хорошо и что такое плохо. Тогда он ни за что бы не поверил, что однажды скажет своему крестнику: «Мир не делится просто на хороших людей и Пожирателей Смерти». Тогда мир делился именно так.

 

А теперь все  смешалось, стало как в тумане, и оказалось, что те, кто должен быть на их стороне, делают все, чтобы помочь Лорду, и не под заклятием Империус, а по доброй воле. А те, у кого на руке черное клеймо, тем не менее – свои… Как Снейп.  И даже – как бы ни было трудно Сириусу это признать – достойны уважения. Как Снейп.

 

«А может, - шепнул голос где-то на краю сознания, - и не только уважения…»

 

Сириус попытался утопить голос в очередном глотке вина. Не получилось. Зато ярче заблестели аккуратно собранные неведомо кем обрывки подавленных желаний – «прядка прилипла к уголку губ – убрать…», мелькнувших когда-то образов – «пот блестит на низко склонившемся надо мной лице, и хриплый голос выкрикивает мое имя…», и череда его давних любовников, светлокожих, темноволосых, вдруг слилась в одно лицо – черный свет в глазах…

 

Сириус скрипнул зубами и в три глотка осушил бутылку. Но отвлечься не удалось: тело все равно подчинялось тому, что, казалось, было забыто за двенадцать лет Азкабана и что вернулось к нему лишь прошлым летом, под жарким солнцем побережья.

 

Поначалу он убеждал себя в том, что это всего лишь сказывается долгое воздержание. В конце концов, у него никого не было… сколько? четырнадцать лет? ого… Здесь, в штаб-квартире Ордена, у него появились кое-какие возможности, особенно поначалу, когда он еще не стал в глазах остальных человекообразным домовым (ррр…). Тогда многие поглядывали на него с интересом – та же Тонкс, к примеру, крайне интересная особа, между прочим, на любой вкус… Но она позже переключилась на Люпина, а потом на кого-то еще… Но дело даже не в этом.

 

Он мог думать о ком угодно. Он мог, наверное, даже _быть_ с кем угодно. И, наверное, это было бы так же хорошо, как в его воспоминаниях и фантазиях. Но…

 

Когда он вспоминал тот черный свет, его окутывал теплый кокон. Он никогда не испытывал такого, ни с кем, и не знал, что это значит. Он знал только, что так бывает, если он думает о… Снейпе. О сальноволосом ехидном Снейпе, каждая встреча с которым оборачивалась обменом насмешками и колкостями, а то и размахиванием палочками. О Снейпе, у которого был такой голос, что у Сириуса по спине пробегали мурашки, а в животе сладко сжималось. О Снейпе, чьи узкие бледные губы будто звали, будто просили целовать их, пока они не покраснеют и не припухнут, как тогда, в коридоре Хогвартса…

 

Сириус едва слышно застонал и потянулся за следующей бутылкой.

 

 

* * *

 

Тяжело рухнув в кресло, Северус уставился в холодный камин. Дементоры зацелуй эту Умбридж! Устроила унизительнейший допрос перед всем классом, причем – как назло! – пятым курсом Гриффиндора, то есть перед Поттером с дружками. И так вся школа каждый год шушукается, что вот, мол, опять Снейп ходит с кислой миной, потому что ему не дали вести ЗоТИ. Раньше это были просто слухи, а теперь у них есть реальное подтверждение, что он претендует на эту должность, полученное из самых что ни на есть первых рук!

 

Северус глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Следующий урок через десять… нет, уже через восемь минут. Надо прийти в себя.

 

Он не мог понять, почему Альбус не дает ему вести ЗоТИ. В первый год, когда он пришел сюда работать, речь шла больше о других видах деятельности, чем о преподавании. Тогда ему было, в принципе, все равно, что вести, и он просил должность преподавателя ЗоТИ только потому, что знал, что в этой области его познания куда глубже, чем у большинства других претендентов. Потом, после падения Лорда, он испытывал нечто вроде удовлетворения при мысли, что он, бывший представитель того, что можно назвать Темными силами, будет обучать детей защите от того зла, которое он и ему подобные могли причинить. Это чувство пробивалось даже сквозь охватившее его тогда онемение. Но Альбус по-прежнему отказывал ему в должности. Может быть, считал его ненадежным? Думал, что если он опять начнет заниматься Темными Искусствами, то может вернуться к тому, от чего с таким трудом и кровью сбежал? Северус не понимал…

 

Глаза слипались. Он не спал как следует уже… очень давно, он сам не помнил, сколько. Черный Лорд, полностью в соответствии с традициями, чаще всего вызывал их к себе в полночь и отпускал незадолго до рассвета. Но даже если выдавалась спокойная ночь, без жгучей боли в руке, после которой надо было подхватывать плащ и маску и спешить к границе Хогвартса, выспаться Северусу не удавалось. Он часами ворочался с боку на бок, боясь закрыть глаза, боясь увидеть то, что преследовало его из ночи в ночь – то, что он делал и тогда, годы назад, и сейчас. Сон наваливался удушливыми кошмарами, и он просыпался от собственных вскриков, со лба градом катился пот. Его не оставляла тревога – за себя, за Орден, за проклятого Поттера, продолжавшего лезть на рожон… за Блэка.

 

За Блэка, который сидел в полной безопасности в штаб-квартире. Это было смешно – тревожиться за него. Но Северус видел, как меняется Сириус от встречи к встрече. Как тускнеют синие глаза, теряя выражение, как становится сильнее запах алкоголя. Он не понимал, что с ним происходит, но спрашивать не стал, понимая, что вряд ли получит ответ. Он сам отдал бы многое за пару дней, проведенных в покое ничегонеделания. (И все – за пару часов, проведенных вместе с Сириусом.) Если бы у него хватало сил на зависть, он бы до смерти завидовал Блэку.

 

 

* * *

 

Сверкание украшений, преобразивших мрачный интерьер дома, неповторимое ощущение праздника – Сириусу не верилось, что это правда. Он еще помнил, хотя и смутно, как  проходили рождественские ужины в его семье – как и любая трапеза, чинно и чопорно. Последний раз он присутствовал на таком… празднике в десять лет. Следующее Рождество он провел уже в Хогвартсе. С Джеймсом и Ремусом. И Питером… но об этом не вспоминать не стоит, к чему портить себе праздник? Лучше вспомнить, как они собирались за ужином в школе: с потолка-неба падал, медленно кружась, снег, стол посреди Большого зала ломился от аппетитных блюд, профессор Флитвик рассказывал забавные истории из своей преподавательской практики, в глазах Дамблдора плясали искорки, а Джеймс швырялся катышками хлеба в уткнувшегося длинным носом в тарелку Снейпа…

 

Настроение упало окончательно. Сириус встал с кровати и подошел к окну. За окном шел снег, крохотные белые звездочки выписывали в воздухе загадочные узоры, совсем как тогда… Сириус тихонько побарабанил пальцами по стеклу, будто пытаясь привлечь внимание снежинок.

 

Интересно, как встречает Рождество Снейп…

 

Сириус представил себе слизеринца – хмурого, одетого, как всегда, в черное, сидящего в одиночестве за праздничным ужином. И тусклое мерцание игрушек на елке в углу… Хотя вряд ли он наряжает елку. Ах да, он же преподает в Хогвартсе, значит, и Рождество встречает там же. Как в старые добрые времена: за одним на всех столом в Большом зале, только теперь не как ученик, а как учитель…

 

Только вряд ли у него это вызывает такие же приятные воспоминания, как у Сириуса.

 

А может, Черный Лорд решил устроить вечеринку? Небольшую такую, только для самых приближенных… костюмированную… И Снейп, в черном плаще и белой маске, сейчас мило беседует с каким-нибудь Люциусом Малфоем, время от времени как бы между прочим накладывая Круцио на полумертвого маггла…

 

Сириуса передернуло. Он прижался лбом к холодному стеклу. Ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы Снейп был сегодня здесь, с ними… с ним. Сидел рядом за ужином, мрачный и черный, как ворона, и отпускал колкости. А потом… может быть… он остался бы ночевать. И Сириус проводил бы его наверх, в спальню… и тоже бы… остался…

 

Глядя в черноту ночи, рассеченную белыми штрихами снежинок, Сириус чувствовал, как его окутывает знакомое уже тепло, и ему показалось на мгновение, что из-за пелены снега на него смотрят полные света глаза… и кто-то думает о нем, так же глядя на падающий снег…

 

\- Счастливого Рождества, - прошептал он этому «кому-то». Прозвучало это донельзя сентиментально и глупо. Сириус поспешил отправиться обратно в постель. Натягивая повыше одеяло, он старался поскорее забыть о своих дурацких фантазиях. Но мягкое тепло, обнимавшее его, так и не рассеялось до самого утра.

 

 

* * *

 

Когда Дамблдор сообщил ему о новых обязанностях, у Северуса мелькнула мысль, что слухи о безумии Альбуса все-таки имеют под собой некоторую основу. Или что директор его разыгрывает. Или… Больше он ничего не успел решить, потому что понял, что это – просто очередное задание. Которое придется выполнять. И от этого никуда не денешься, потому что… так приказал Дамблдор.

 

Поэтому он сидел за столом в кухне дома Блэков, ожидая Поттера и мрачно развлекая себя тем, что представлял лицо мальчишки, когда тот узнает о дополнительных занятиях. Но повернувшись на звук открывшейся двери, он увидел не Гарри, а Сириуса.

 

Даже сквозь сердитую гримасу было видно, что с последней их встречи Блэк изменился в лучшую сторону. У него снова блестели глаза, и запах вина выветрился.

 

-         Снейп, - почти прорычал Блэк вместо приветствия. И тут же разозлился на себя за грубость. Он еще помнил, что чувствовал в рождественскую ночь, а при виде Снейпа его охватило то же ласковое тепло… но привычка оказалась быстрее, тем более что он подозревал, что, обратись он к Снейпу как-то иначе, тот сочтет это началом проделки в духе их детства. Северус взглянул на него исподлобья.

 

-         Блэк. Вижу, ты не забыл, как меня зовут.

 

Сириус счел за лучшее промолчать и бухнулся на стул на дальнем конце стола. Взглянул на Снейпа: тот насмешливо прищурился. Сириус хмыкнул и отвернулся. Он старался не думать об узких губах, о тонком теле, которые были так близко, всего в трех шагах… Но мысли возвращались вновь и вновь, и он поймал себя на том, что представляет, как встанет и сделает эти три шага, или это сделает Снейп, и тогда…

 

Не удержавшись, он искоса бросил взгляд на Снейпа. Тот с отстраненно-угрюмым видом смотрел в стену и ничего подобного делать явно не собирался. Более того, Сириус предполагал, что если он сам попытается поцеловать Снейпа, то получит как минимум Стьюпефай.

 

А Северус, уставясь в одну точку, пытался понять, почему изменения Блэка в лучшую сторону и радуют его, и пугают. В голове то и дело мелькали какие-то неуместные мысли о том, что Блэк, несмотря на сказывающиеся нелегкие годы в тюрьме и в бегах, все так же красив, и что в Ордене немало привлекательных женщин и мужчин, и что избыток свободного времени предлагает много возможностей для того, чтобы это самое время занять…  Под ребрами неприятно заныло.

 

-         Ээ… - раздалось от двери. Оба мужчины обернулись, мысленно поблагодарив Гарри за то, что он разорвал затянувшееся молчание и отвлек их от тянущих мыслей.

 

-         Садитесь, Поттер, - резко сказал Северус, хватаясь за привычный учительский тон, как за способ ощутить себя увереннее под пронзительным взглядом Блэка.

 

-         Ты знаешь, я думаю, что тебе не стоит здесь командовать. Это все-таки мой дом. – Сириус представил, что вот так же резко ответили бы _ему_ на его предложение…

 

Северус вспыхнул.

 

-         Я должен был поговорить с вами наедине, Поттер, но Блэк… - он выразительно взглянул на Сириуса. Тот сузил глаза. Хотел бы он увидеть такой же румянец на щеках Снейпа в других обстоятельствах.

 

-         Я его крестный. – Громко, как будто можно заглушить собственные мысли. Северус скривился. Можно подумать, он собирается сделать с мальчиком что-то противозаконное. «А может, они… он… в него…» - мысль была изгнана прежде, чем успела оформиться, но остался мерзкий осадок, от которого хотелось избавиться как можно скорее.

 

-         Я здесь по приказу Дамблдора, но тебе, Блэк, наверное, приятно будет почувствовать… что ты что-то делаешь.

 

От грохота, с которым ножки стула Блэка стукнулись о пол, Северус поморщился.

 

-         И что это должно означать? – у Блэка был такой вид, как будто он может укусить. Снейп усмехнулся этой мысли. Мне бы твои заботы, Сириус…

 

-         Только то, что я уверен – тебя несколько раздражает то, что ты не приносишь никакой пользы Ордену.

 

Сириус скрипнул зубами и откинулся на спинку, лихорадочно подыскивая достойный ответ. Снейп был прав, дементоры его побери, прав… но он же не виноват! Это все Дамблдор… Тот же Дамблдор, который взваливает на Снейпа столько, что он уже вот-вот не выдержит. Сейчас, разглядев его повнимательнее, Сириус заметил, что Северус выглядит так же, как когда вышел из больничного крыла после его… проделки. И от этого Сириусу еще сильнее хотелось его обнять, укрыть от опасностей… Вздрогнув, он вслушался в разговор:

 

-         Директор прислал меня сюда, чтобы сообщить вам, Поттер, что в этом семестре вы будете изучать Occlumency.

 

-         Что изучать?

 

-         Occlumency, Поттер. Магическая защита разума от внешнего вторжения. Редко изучаемая область магии, но крайне полезная.

 

-         А зачем мне ее изучать?

 

-         Потому что Директор считает, что так надо. У вас будет один урок в неделю, но не рассказывайте об этом никому, особенно Долорес Умбридж. Понятно?

 

-         Понятно. А кто меня будет учить?

 

-         Я.

 

Сириус разозлился. Дамблдор что, не видит? Совсем ослеп от старости? Он же и так вот-вот сломается!

 

-         Почему Дамблдор сам не может с ним заниматься? Почему ты?

 

-         Предполагаю, потому, что привилегия директора – поручать неприятные задания своим подчиненным. Поверьте, я не просил об этой должности. Я буду ждать вас в понедельник в шесть часов вечера. У себя в кабинете. Если будут задавать вопросы, вы принимаете remedial potions. Все, кто видел вас у меня на уроках, подтвердят, что вам они просто необходимы. – Северус встал, шагнул к двери.

 

Сириус вдруг почувствовал необъяснимое желание остановить его. Это было глупо, он знал, что увидит его, и не раз, Снейп бывал в доме чуть ли не через день, но… еще хоть пару секунд.

 

-         Подожди-ка.

 

Северус глянул через плечо. На мгновение сердце дрогнуло в надежде: он просит меня остаться, потому что… Он отбросил эту мысль. Даже если бы и так, вряд ли Блэк стал бы делать это в присутствии крестника.

 

-         Я очень спешу, Блэк. В отличие от тебя, у меня не так уж много свободного времени.

 

Сириус торопливо придумывал причину, по которой он задержал Снейпа.

 

-         Тогда перейдем сразу к делу. Если я узнаю, что ты пользуешься этими дополнительными занятиями, чтобы добавить Гарри неприятностей, ты за это ответишь. Мне.

 

-         Как трогательно. Но ты, конечно, заметил, что Поттер вылитый отец?

 

-         Заметил. – Копия… жаль, что не такой рисковый. Как всегда при упоминании Джеймса, на Сириуса нахлынуло чувство, в котором смешалось многое – и радость дружбы, и горечь потерь, и многое, чему не было названий, все вместе…

 

-         Тогда ты знаешь, что он настолько самонадеян, что любое замечание от него просто отскакивает.

 

Слова прозвучали таким грубым диссонансом с его настроением, что Сириус сам не заметил, как вскочил на ноги и оказался нос к носу со Снейпом, сжимая в руке палочку.

 

-         Сириус! – встревожено позвал Гарри, но Сириуса уже несло.

 

-         Я тебя предупредил, Сопливус. Мне плевать, что Дамблдор считает тебя раскаявшимся грешником, мне лучше знать…

 

Услышав старую кличку, Северус сжался. Тот же голос, то же презрение… будто не было этих лет.

 

-         Да? Так почему ты ему прямо так и не скажешь? Боишься, что он не примет всерьез совет человека, который полгода прячется в доме своей мамочки?

 

Костяшки пальцев Сириуса побелели. Снейп бил в самое больное место.

 

-         Как там поживает Люциус Малфой? Наверное, в восторге, что его собачка работает в Хогвартсе?

 

-         Кстати о собаках, ты помнишь, что Люциус Малфой узнал тебя, когда ты устроил ту вылазку? Очень умно, Блэк – сделать так, чтобы тебя увидели на платформе, где нет никакой опасности для твоей шкурки. Зато у тебя есть железное оправдание, чтобы и дальше не высовываться из норки.

 

Не найдя, чем ответить, Сириус решил прибегнуть к последнему аргументу. И вскинул палочку.

 

-         НЕТ! Сириус, не надо!

 

-         Ты хочешь сказать, что я трус? – ярость слепила. Слышать подобные обвинения от Снейпа было особенно больно.

 

-         Похоже, что так, - Северус не мог смотреть в это лицо, искаженное злобой. Но и отказаться от насмешки тоже не мог. Тем более что это не поможет.

 

-         Гарри, не лезь в это дело! – Сириус пытался оттолкнуть повисшего на нем Поттера, когда дверь распахнулась, и появился Артур Уизли с семьей.

 

-         Здоров! Абсолютно здоров!.. Мерлина за бороду, что здесь творится?

 

Обоих будто облили холодной водой. Северус выпрямился, принимая обычный свой холодно-высокомерный вид. Сириус пытался взять себя в руки, но ему сделать это было труднее. Гриффиндорцев не учат самоконтролю.

 

-         Понедельник, шесть часов вечера, - бросил Снейп и выскользнул за дверь, оставив тем самым за собой последнее слово.

 

-         Что здесь творится? – Артур, который до этого переводил взгляд с одного на другого, теперь сосредоточился на Сириусе.

 

Сириус смотрел на закрывшуюся за Снейпом дверь и молча клял себя за несдержанность. Он не понимал, почему вел себя так. Как будто все, о чем он думал, что чувствовал, разом смыло, и остался только мальчишка, каким он был когда-то…

 

-         Ничего, Артур. Просто беседа старых школьных друзей. Итак… ты здоров? Прекрасная новость. Просто прекрасная.

 

* * *

Серебряные нити неторопливо вращались в чаше Думоотвода. Северус протянул палочку. Он не стал ждать, пока Поттер уйдет; пустота в памяти раздражала, и ему хотелось заполнить ее как можно скорее.

 

Первая нить прилепилась к кончику палочки и потянулась вверх. Блестящая, подрагивающая, как будто живая. Воспоминание и все, что с ним связано, все родственные ему, свитые в одну тоненькую нить… Северус медленно поднес ее к виску. Затаил дыхание, ощущая, как воспоминание просачивается в память, находит свое место, раскидывает щупальца, сперва робко, потом более уверенно, вживается в ткань сознания, пробираясь во все слои… Вытягивать воспоминание было больно – как вырывать растение с корнем, только ты ощущаешь себя одновременно и растением, и почвой, которую оно разрывает, отчаянно цепляясь за каждый комочек земли. Возвращать воспоминания на место было так же болезненно. То, что прорастало годами, теперь впивалось в чувствительную почву, спеша за несколько мгновений вернуться туда, откуда его так бесцеремонно выдернули.

 

Само воспоминание тоже было не из приятных. Северус поморщился, чувствуя, как оно взрывается в мозгу: стыд, стыд, невыносимый стыд и смех, много смеха, жестокого, хлесткого, похожего на удары ремнем, и из него выступал один смеющийся голос, слышать который было особенно больно и обидно, потому что он любил этот смех, этот голос и его обладателя… Он слышал его опять совсем недавно, и снова звучала забытая, казалось, кличка, и было так горько…

 

Стиснув зубы и переждав, пока воспоминание займет свое место, уйдет в глубину, утянув за собой эхо других проделок Мародеров, Северус вновь склонился над Думоотводом, аккуратно погружая в него палочку. Эта нить была толще и короче и немного отливала багрянцем – или это ему так казалось? Зная, что он сейчас увидит, он буквально рванул палочку с нитью к виску.

 

Память вспыхнула кровью и стонами, и магией, струящейся сквозь него, сквозь держащую палочку руку и бьющую жгучей струей Круцио по скорчившимся на земле людям. У него было слабое Круцио, он никогда не хотел причинять им боль, но стоило представить на их месте фигуру в черном плаще и белой маске, и силы заклинанию немедленно прибавлялось.

 

Глухо застонав, Северус оперся о край стола. Отзвуки воспоминаний никак не хотели погружаться в глубины памяти, заставляя его сжиматься от давно отзвучавших криков, хриплых, вырывавшихся из сорванных глоток и ртов в оборках кровавой пены, с искусанными в клочья губами. Наконец и они ушли. И тогда он потянулся палочкой к чаше и вытянул оттуда последнюю нить.

 

Она была совсем тонкой, эта нить. И самой ценной. С двумя предыдущими он с радостью бы расстался, не  будь так мучительна сосущая пустота в разуме. Но эта… Это было воспоминание, с которым расставаться всегда было трудно. Пусть тянувшийся за ним след разил горечью, но само оно было сладким. И потому он всегда опускал его в Думоотвод первым – зная, что после _тех_ с _этим_ расстаться будет еще труднее – и доставал последним, чтобы оно смыло неприятный осадок, остававшийся после двух других.

 

Бережно, затаив дыхание, он поднес нить к виску и погрузился в блаженство своего первого поцелуя.

 

 

* * *

 

Пожиратели Смерти на фотографиях вели себя по-разному. Одни смотрели мрачно, исподлобья. Другие ухмылялись. Третьи делали вид, что не замечают его, скучающе уставясь в стену за его спиной или вовсе уходя за рамку. Беллатрикс сверкала на него глазами из-под тяжелых век и беззвучно что-то говорила – наверное, проклинала. Или клялась в верности своему Лорду.

 

Сириус хмуро глядел на мельтешащих черно-белых человечков, не видя их. Он думал о другом человеке. Почти таком же черно-белом. Который наверняка увидит всю эту компанию, если еще не увидел. Который час назад насмешливо спрашивал, не заходила ли к нему, Сириусу, Беллатрикс – ведь он же их railing point, разве не так? Сириус ответил, что не заходила. А если зайдет она или кто-то из ее друзей – кивок в сторону газеты – то он обязательно передаст, что Северус Снейп о них спрашивал и вообще соскучился по старым друзьям. Это стало началом очередного обмена злыми репликами, неумолимо скатывающимися к детским «Дурак!» - «Сам дурак!». А теперь Сириус пытался понять, почему так получилось.

 

Он не хотел этого. Джеймс, наверное, посмотрел бы на него квадратными глазами, услышь он это, но Сириусу больше не нравилось пикироваться со Снейпом. (Сопливусом, так сказал бы Джеймс. Так сказал бы и сам Сириус… лет пятнадцать назад.) Но удержаться он не мог. При виде Снейпа в нем просыпался проклятый мальчишка, жестокий мальчишка из прошлого, каким он – как хотелось ему надеяться – больше не был.

 

Он пытался укротить мальчишку. Не выпускать его. Но все попытки разговаривать со Снейпом вежливо натыкались на ощерившуюся шипами насмешек стену недоверия. И Сириус даже не мог разозлиться за это на Снейпа, потому что знал, что стену эту помогал строить сам.

 

Ему было стыдно. Стыд был неприятным и непривычным ощущением, горячо ворочавшимся в груди. Но Сириус, стиснув зубы, терпел. Потому что понимал – заслужил.

 

Снейп мог бы долго смеяться над ним, если бы узнал, что Сириус Блэк, гриффиндорец, признает, что был перед ним неправ, и стыдится этого. Но Сириус не хотел, чтобы Снейп над ним смеялся. Он хотел, чтобы…

 

Он сам не мог сформулировать, что хотел от Снейпа. Чтобы тот был с ним повежливее? Чтобы вел себя, как в те давние дни – следил, не сводил с него влюбленного взгляда? Чтобы снова посмотрел на него глазами, полными черного света?

 

От одного воспоминания об этом взгляде на душе стало теплее. Сириус прикрыл глаза, пытаясь поймать ощущение, заставить его усилиться… не получилось. Воспоминание ускользнуло, оставив лишь след, как плохую газетную фотографию. И мысли, вопросы…

 

Почему? Почему нет больше этого света?

 

«А ты думал, что он будет любить тебя вечно? – усмехнулся Сириус. – После всех этих лет… думаешь, он провел их в одиночестве? Ты же ничего о нем не знаешь, кроме того, что рассказывает Гарри и о чем говорят члены Ордена. Куда он так спешит с собраний? Может, отдыхать в чьих-то объятиях?»

 

Сириус стиснул кулаки, комкая газету. Думать о том, что у Снейпа кто-то был, было больно. Раньше он сказал бы – противно. (Кто захочет спать с Сопливусом? Фу-у!) Но теперь…

 

Конечно, Снейпа трудно было бы назвать красивым. Сириус и не собирался это утверждать. Тем не менее, он с трудом мог отвести взгляд от бледных тонкопалых рук, от немного по-птичьи склоненной головы, от неулыбчивого рта. Ему то хотелось обнять Северуса, прижать к себе и никогда не отпускать,  то – чтобы так же обняли и не отпускали его самого. И он не мог представить, что другие не замечают этого. Ему казалось, что они должны видеть и чувствовать то же, что и он. И уж конечно, нашелся кто-нибудь, кто успел прибрать все это к рукам…

 

Кто?

 

Сириус перебирал имена, которые упоминал Снейп. Все - Пожиратели Смерти, вряд ли он… Хотя – кто знает? Вот, например, Малфой… Сириус представил Люциуса, красивого зрелой мужской красотой, несмотря на тонкость черт и длинные светлые волосы, его плавные движения, горделивую осанку. («Метла в заднице по самое не балуй» - презрительно фыркали они ему вслед, когда старшекурсник проходил мимо, не удостоив первоклашек даже снисходительного взгляда.) Кажется, в пластике Снейпа, в его мягких и убийственно высокомерных интонациях мелькало что-то очень похожее на Малфоя…

 

Нахмурившись, Сириус попытался выбросить эти мысли из головы. Какая разница, кто, если не он…

 

 

* * *

 

Войдя в свой кабинет, Северус направился прямо к спрятанному в стене шкафу-сейфу с особо ценными зельями. Простучал пальцами по нужным кирпичам; когда стена расступилась, достал с верхней полки маленький флакончик с прозрачным, как вода, зельем. Покачал на ладони. Поднял, глядя сквозь него на огонек свечи.

 

И поставил обратно. Закрыл шкаф-сейф. Снял с другого шкафа, большого, с ингредиентами, котел, поставил на стол и принялся за работу.

 

Если Умбридж нужен Веритасерум, пусть ищет его где-нибудь еще. А если она хочет получить зелье от него… что ж, она его получит. Но за качество он не отвечает.

 

Он догадывался, зачем Умбридж зелье истины. Ей не давал покоя Поттер, который – она это чувствовала – знал очень многое из того, что крайне интересовало ее хозяев, кто бы они ни были. Северус надеялся, что мальчишке хватит мозгов понять, что она замышляет, и придумать что-нибудь правдоподобное.

 

На сердце у него холодело от мысли, что она раздобудет-таки настоящее зелье. Поттер мог устоять против Империо, но магия – это (всегда) прежде всего соревнование умов и душ. А зелье действует в первую очередь не на мозг и не на душу, а на тело. Оно вливается в кровь, впитывается в стенки сосудов, разносится по всему телу, становится частью человека. И противостоять его действию сам человек уже не может – разве можно противостоять самому себе? _Всему_ себе? Победить зелье может только другое зелье. Или магия. Но не сам человек.

 

Северус лучше многих разбирался в том, чему может сопротивляться человек, а чему – нет. Помимо того, что он был Мастером Зелий, он был к тому же Occlumens. И знал, что это такое – сопротивляться вторжению в свой разум, час за часом, год за годом, не подавая виду, что ты сопротивляешься, что ты вообще понимаешь, что происходит – не понаслышке. Этому искусству его, в отличие от Поттера, никто не учил, он освоил его сам. С годами оно стало его неотъемлемой частью. Теперь никто не мог прочесть его мысли и чувства, если он сам того не хотел. Они не отражались даже в его глазах, давно переставших быть зеркалом души.

 

Также Снейп знал, что если Поттер выпьет Веритасерум, то расскажет Умбридж все, что она захочет знать, и даже больше. И тогда…

 

Мальчик не знал, где скрывается Дамблдор. Штаб-квартира в доме Блэков была не единственной, просто самой удобной, и поменять ее было легко. Но там был Сириус. Которого ждали уже не гостеприимные камеры Азкабана, а губы дементора.

 

Помешивая мутноватую смесь в котле, которая постепенно становилась прозрачной, принимая вкус, густоту и прочие качества Веритасерума – все, кроме его действия – Северус криво усмехнулся: «Интересно, что было бы, если бы Блэка ждал не поцелуй дементора, а твой поцелуй?»

 

Он вспомнил Блэка, такого, каким видел его в последний раз. Тонкие линии морщин на лбу, загрубевшая кожа, губы, утратившие юношескую мягкость и яркость, складки у рта. Синие глаза, в которых мелькали тени, и Северус ничего не мог прочитать, не мог понять, что Блэк чувствует, когда смотрит на него.

 

«Что, что… То же, что и раньше. Он достаточно ясно дает это понять при каждой встрече».

 

«А ты, между прочим, от него не отстаешь…»

 

Еще раз усмехнувшись, Северус погасил огонь под котлом. Теперь зелью нужно было остыть. Он опустился на стул, положил голову на скрещенные руки. Он устал… нет, не так. Он давно перестал так говорить, даже думать такими словами. Усталость стала уже частью его самого, как какое-то странное зелье. Стала естественным состоянием. Он не помнил времени, когда он не был усталым.

 

Блэк… Он не оставлял его мысли. Даже когда он был занят, размышлял о чем-то другом – Блэк всегда присутствовал, отходя на задний план, становясь незаметным, но никогда не исчезая. А когда выдавалась свободная минута, он выступал вперед. Как сейчас.

 

Вспоминая устремленные на него синие глаза, в которых смешалось множество разных чувств, Северус все пытался найти, выделить в этой каше что-нибудь вроде интереса или симпатии. Но не мог различить даже ненависть – так все спуталось в густой синеве.

 

Зачем он искал там то, чего быть не могло в этих глазах? Несомненно, если Блэк и интересовался кем-нибудь, то уж точно не им. Может быть, Тонкс, она все время крутится в штаб-квартире… или еще кто-нибудь, мало ли народу в Ордене. Флетчер тот же – говорят, Блэк с ним дружит. Может, это больше, чем дружба.

 

Тяжело вздохнув, Северус, не поднимая головы, протянул руку, провел раскрытой ладонью над котлом. Воздух был чуть заметно теплым. Значит, еще немного.

 

А вдруг во взгляде Блэка все же были искры интереса? Северус прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на воспоминании. Кажется, мелькало там что-то такое… теплое. Или это только кажется? Но так хотелось верить…

 

«Хватит, Северус, - оборвал себя он. – Сейчас нет времени на бесплотные мечтания. Тем более что тебе это не идет».

 

С трудом разлепив глаза, он заставил себя встать и принялся переливать фальшивый Веритасерум в прозрачные стеклянные флакончики.

 

 

* * *

 

Гиппогриф фыркнул и переступил с ноги на ногу. Сириус успокаивающе погладил его по холке. Потянулся, выудил из ящика за хвост крысу. Протянул Конклюву.

 

Это напоминало ему пещеру, в которой он прятался. Спины коснулся призрак того холода – особенно зимнего, кусачего, и тянущего холода камня. Сириус подавил желание превратиться в собаку, как делал там, чтобы толстая шкура хоть немного укрыла его от стужи.

 

Больше всего на свете в те дни ему хотелось живого тепла. И он подбирался поближе к гиппогрифу, но каким-то уголком сознания чувствовал, что это не совсем то, что тепло должно быть другое… человеческое. Как в его предутренних снах, из-за которых ему приходилось часто менять простыни – как в школе, когда он был еще подростком.

 

Только если раньше герои его снов менялись от ночи к ночи, то теперь всех школьных красавиц, фотомоделей из журналов, которые он прятал под матрасом, и квиддичных чемпионов сменил один человек. Северус Снейп.

 

Машинально гладя Клювика по бархатному боку, Сириус задумчиво посмотрел поверх его спины в окно, на серое небо. Мда, узнай Джеймс, что Бродяга грезит исключительно о Сопливусе, он бы долго смеялся…

 

Хотя – при чем тут Джеймс? Это его, Сириуса, личное дело, о ком грезить. И его одного касается, что грезы эти не похожи на те, юношеские. Тогда в них было только одно – желание, которое нужно было утолить, как можно скорее достигнуть результата. «Поймать снитч», как говорили они тогда, многозначительно подмигивая. В этих, новых, все было по-другому. Неторопливо, нежно. И когда откатывала волна наслаждения – вместо обычной утомленности и тусклых отблесков удовольствия оставалось мягкое сияющее тепло. Счастье.

 

Но было нечто, от чего счастье окутывало его еще плотнее – мягкое теплое облако. Иногда, не до конца проснувшись, погруженный в искрящуюся серебристо-розовую дрему, он представлял, что рядом с ним спит Северус, и черные пряди рассыпались по его плечу.

 

Конклюв ласково фыркнул и ткнулся головой Сириусу в плечо. Вынырнув из потока мыслей, Сириус обнаружил, что улыбается. Так, как не улыбался уже давно – той самой обезоруживающей улыбкой, искренней и полной любви. Только теперь она была абсолютно честной. Настоящей.

 

 

* * *

 

Снейп заметил, что у него дрожат руки, когда ставил на полку Думоотвод. Возможно, это было результатом того, что он слишком торопливо возвращал себе воспоминания – не дожидаясь, пока они врастут, пока откатится эхо. Но скорее всего, это была злость, охватившая его при виде Поттера, склонившегося над чашей и… смотревшего его воспоминания!

 

В этот момент он возненавидел мальчишку так же, как ненавидел его отца. Раньше это была лишь тень того, что он испытывал к Джеймсу, он просто не мог не переносить те чувства на точную копию старшего Поттера. Он понимал, что это неправильно, что это все равно что гриффиндорская ненависть ко всем слизеринцам просто за то, что они слизеринцы, но… Мальчишка был слишком похож на отца. И так же невыносим. А теперь он убедился, что Гарри не просто похож на Джеймса – он унаследовал все худшие черты папочки.

 

Вслед за ненавистью пришел страх. Шагая от двери к столу, над которым скрючился Поттер, он чувствовал, как подступает к горлу комок. Там было три воспоминания, три… и если одно, хотя и выставляло его не в лучшем свете, но могло даже помочь – может, Поттер наконец поймет, чем рискует – а второе было унизительно, то третье…

 

Оно было… личным. Слишком личным, чтобы позволить смотреть его кому бы то ни было. Его мог видеть только он сам. И еще, возможно… тот, кто был с ним в этом воспоминании. И если Поттер смотрит именно его…

 

Он не успел придумать, что сделает с мальчишкой. Он уже стоял за его плечом и видел яркий свет летнего дня, бьющий из чаши. И, больно схватив Поттера за руки и оттаскивая его от чаши, Северус тем не менее испытывал облегчение.

 

 

* * *

 

Сириус сидел в углу прихожей за небольшим столиком для визиток и ждал. Ремус сказал, что попросил Снейпа зайти, чтобы поговорить насчет Occlumency, но не сказал, во сколько тот должен был явиться. При этом Люпин дал ясно понять, что Сириусу во время встречи лучше находить где-нибудь на другом конце дома. Потом Ремуса внезапно куда-то вызвали, и Сириусу выдалась прекрасная возможность поговорить со Снейпом самому. Оставалось только его дождаться.

 

Разговор с Гарри воскресил воспоминания о школьных временах. О том, какими они были – славными, веселыми, молодыми… идиотами. О том, что они творили – что _он_ сам творил. Тогда он гордился этим. Теперь – нет.

 

Сириус вспомнил, как удивленно смотрел на него Ремус, когда он признал это перед Гарри, и поморщился. Да, он сильно изменился за годы в Азкабане и особенно – за последние месяцы. А Ремус ухитрился этого не заметить. 

 

Забренчал звонок, и занавеси на портрете разъехались в стороны. Сириус сжался, заслышав первые раскаты мамочкиной ругани. Он помнил их еще с детства, когда все эти громы и молнии сыпались на его голову.

 

Снейп вошел и немедленно презрительно скривился, заслышав вопли миссис Блэк. На его волосах блестели мелкие капельки воды: на улице моросило. Сириусу отчаянно захотелось выйти наружу, вдохнуть полной грудью влажный воздух, пахнущий дождем… Дождем пахло и от Северуса, но к этому запаху примешивались многие другие – мокрой ткани, отсыревшей кожи ботинок, горьковатого дыма, и еще – его собственный, давно знакомый Сириусу…

 

-         Блэк? – резко окликнул его Снейп, и Сириус понял, что уже с полминуты просто стоит, уставившись на его будто алмазной пылью осыпанные волосы, запоминая его запах – запах Северуса-под-дождем. Спохватившись, он бросил в ответ нечто невразумительное и торопливо задернул занавес.

 

В наступившей относительной тишине он снова повернулся к Снейпу. Тот смотрел на него, насмешливо приподняв бровь:

 

-         Где оборотень? Он так спешно меня выдернул, а сам даже не вышел встретить.

 

-         Он… на задании. – Сириус внезапно почувствовал себя неуверенно. Пока он ждал Снейпа, ему казалось, что как только тот придет, сразу найдутся нужные слова, и все пройдет как по маслу. А вот теперь, когда Северус стоял перед ним, ироничный и хмурый, Сириус не знал, что говорить. Поступок Гарри вдруг предстал перед ним во всей неприглядности – не как забавная шалость, вроде тех, что устраивали Мародеры, хотя поначалу он воспринимал его именно так, а как… подлость?

 

Слово ему не понравилось. Но другого подобрать он не смог. И неуверенность только усилилась. Чувствовать себя неуверенно Сириус не привык и думал, что привыкать не хочет. Ощущение было не из приятных.

 

-         Отлично. Тогда я пошел. -  Снейп развернулся – взметнулись полы мантии. - У меня есть дела, в отличие от _тебя_.

 

-         Постой! – Сириус положил руку ему на плечо. Снейп вздрогнул, сбросил ее и обернулся, в его глаза на мгновение мелькнуло что-то от затравленного взгляда тринадцатилетнего мальчишки, которого загнали в угол четверо ровесников, трое из которых сильнее его. – Он хотел с тобой поговорить о дополнительных занятиях Гарри.

 

-         Я не хочу об этом разговаривать, - Снейп нахмурился. – Я не буду больше с ним заниматься. И точка.

 

-         Но Северус, это ставит под угрозу все наше дело… - Когда Сириус понял, что назвал его по имени, было уже поздно. Глаза Снейпа удивленно расширились. Но он быстро взял себя в руки:

 

-         А мне, _Сириус_ , все равно. Пусть с ним занимается Дамблдор. Я этого делать не буду. Поверь, у меня есть на то свои причины.

 

Смысл его слов дошел до Сириуса не сразу: он был заворожен тем, как звучало его имя, произнесенное этим голосом, пусть даже с насмешкой. Наконец он ответил, сердясь на себя за то, что так легко поддался влиянию, которое оказывал на него голос Снейпа:

 

-         Причины? Знаю я твои причины. Он подсмотрел твое воспоминание, про то, как мы… как Джеймс… - Сириус замялся. – В общем, воспоминание. Но он же всего лишь мальчишка! Мы сами такими были…

 

-         О, да, _вы_ были именно такими! – Глаза Снейпа опасно сверкали, он подался вперед, говоря негромко и зло. – Такими же беспардонными. Бессовестными. Безмозглыми. Вы так же не понимали, что делаете. Рисковали своими жизнями – пусть! Но чужими…

 

-         Ты про хижину? – перебил его Сириус. Северус на мгновение замолчал, сердитый румянец схлынул с его щек.

 

-         И про хижину тоже.

 

-         Наверное, я должен… извиниться, - произнес Сириус.

 

Для Снейпа само слово «извиниться», прозвучавшее из уст Сириуса Блэка, было крайней неожиданностью. Он рассмеялся – хриплым, искусственным смехом:

 

-         Извиниться? И ты еще спрашиваешь? Да на кой дементор мне твои извинения, тем более _сейчас_! Они не больно-то были мне нужны и двадцать лет назад!

 

-         Двадцать два, - тихо поправил Сириус. – Это было двадцать два года назад. – «Мне очень жаль», - хотел добавить он, но не смог. В следующую секунду он оказался прижат к стене, и Снейп рычал ему прямо в лицо:

 

-         Помнишь, да? И почему же, интересно было бы знать? Совесть мучает? Вряд ли, у гриффиндорцев не бывает совести, с совестью в Гриффиндор не берут. Я тоже помню. Прекрасно помню! И клыки зверя, и когти… и как лежал потом в больнице, считая цветочки на обоях… как я ненавидел тебя тогда, Сириус Блэк!

 

-         А сейчас?

 

Сириусу показалось, что его кости сейчас хрустнут и сломаются – так сжались руки Снейпа на его плечах. А потом разжались, соскользнули - Сириусу немедленно  захотелось, чтобы они вернулись. Но Снейп отвернулся. Склонил голову. Пряди упали на щеку, закрыв лицо от Сириуса.

 

-         Северус, я… - начал он спустя несколько минут напряженного молчания, заполненного только звуком дыхания двух мужчин. Но в тот же момент Снейп поднял голову и произнес:

 

-         Сириус, я…

 

Оба смущенно замолчали. Внезапно дверь со стуком распахнулась, и раздался громкий голос:

 

-         Сириус, почему дверь не заперта? Сири… Северус? Сириус, что здесь происходит? Я же просил!..

 

Снейп отпрянул от него быстрее, чем Сириус успел бы его задержать, даже если бы попытался. В несколько шагов достигнув двери и отодвинув от нее Люпина, он рявкнул:

 

-         Я не буду заниматься с Поттером Occlumency. И это больше не обсуждается, - и вышел.

 

Сириус подавил желание броситься за ним, чтобы проверить, показалось ли ему, или действительно он видел в его глазах – пусть всего на мгновенье – черный чудесный свет.

 

 

* * *

 

Бывают мгновения, когда мир, еще секунду назад довольно размеренно кружившийся и плывший мимо в будничном спокойном существовании, каковы бы ни были твои будни – от однообразия работы клерка в заштатном отделении фирмы с одному-ее-начальству известным названием до прогулок по краю пропасти двойного агента – внезапно обрушивается в взбесившийся калейдоскоп событий.

 

Бывают действия и слова, которые подталкивают мир в этом безумный водоворот.

 

-         Бродяга у него! Там, где это спрятано!

 

Это были как раз такие слова.

 

Если бы у Северуса было время удивляться, он удивился бы тому, что сумел сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица. Сумел даже придумать и произнести какую-то отговорку, хотя больше всего ему хотелось в ту минуту куда-то бежать, что-то делать, кого-то искать… он уже знал, куда, что и кого.

 

 

* * *

 

Сириус метался по дому, с чердака к запертым подвалам, из кухни в гостиную, а оттуда в спальню, и нигде не мог найти покоя. Его опять оставили здесь, как ненужного, как нуждающегося в защите! А там – там Гарри!

 

Конечно, Хмури приказал ему никуда не уходить. Но сколько можно ему приказывать? Он же не ребенок, в конце концов! И давно! Все – все! – что-то делают, и только он…

 

Дело было уже не в риске. Сириусу по-прежнему не хватало острого ощущения опасности, но жизнь перестала быть такой пустой. В ней появилось нечто, что делало ее стоящей и без риска – то ласковое тепло, которое окутывало его по утрам. И невысказанная даже самому себе надежда на то, что, может быть, однажды его грезы сбудутся. Но для этого…

 

Ему нужно хотя бы чувствовать себя равным Снейпу. Не бездельником, сидящим в проклятом доме, а кем-то таким же нужным. Снейп прав, когда смеется над ним. Он действительно прячется за чужими спинами. Но хватит! Он дипломированный аурор, и если у него не такой стаж работы, как у той же Тонкс, так это не по его вине! В свое время он был одним из лучших! А его оставляют, как живое письмо Дамблдору!

 

К дементорам.

 

Слетев вниз, Сириус схватил горсть дымолетного порошка и вдруг остановился. Кто-то же должен передать Дамблдору, где они… 

 

-         Кричер! – позвал он.

 

Домовой появляться не спешил. Дрожа от нетерпения, Сириус подождал, как ему показалось, несколько минут – а на самом деле едва ли пару секунд – и еще раз позвал:

 

-         КРИЧЕР!!!

 

Видимо, в его голосе хватило угрозы, чтобы существо явилось-таки на зов. Появилось с хлопком в углу, выползло оттуда на свет, бормоча под нос оскорбительные гадости – Сириус уже все их знал наизусть и даже перестал реагировать. Торопливо передав домовому инструкции, оставленные Хмури, он расправил плечи и швырнул в камин порошок.

 

Теперь Снейп не сможет больше обвинять его в трусости. И – кто знает? – может быть, Сириус сможет поговорить с ним. Договорить то, что не договорил в прошлый раз. Снейп тогда тоже хотел что-то сказать… Что?

 

Он спросит у него об этом, когда вернется.

 

 

* * *

 

Ручка двери, медная, в форме головы льва, раззинувшего пасть, с длинными тонкими миниатюрными клыками и бессильной яростью в невидящих глазах, холодная, как будто немного жирная, рельефом гривы легла в ладонь, ткнулась лбом, как разыгравшийся котенок, потянула за собой тяжелую дубовую дверь. Выпустила его туда, где вилась вниз лестница, ступени у наружного края широкие, у внутреннего, у каменной оси – узкие настолько, что помещается только половина стопы…

 

Почему-то в такие моменты он особенно четко видел детали. Они впечатывались в память, резкие и яркие, словно хотели отгородить его собой от того единственно важного, что имело сейчас значение.

 

«Северус, я благодарю тебя от имени Ордена».

 

У оставшегося за спиной Дамблдора в белой бороде было несколько тонких темных нитей. Седина наоборот.

 

Он не любил разговаривать через камин. Всегда приходилось смотреть на собеседника снизу вверх. А Сириус Блэк даже не утруждал себя тем, чтобы опуститься на колени перед камином, и возвышался над ним, так что он едва мог разглядеть лицо. Поэтому он просто вышел из огня в дом Блэков, оказавшись с Сириусом  лицом к лицу. Он даже ощутил на секунду его дыхание на своей щеке – призрачное эхо едва слышного «О», выдохнутого от неожиданности.

 

«Если бы не твои своевременные и крайне разумные действия, страшно представить, к каким последствиям это могло бы привести».

 

Когда говорились эти слова, мальчик, наверное, уже спал. На спине, повернув голову немного набок и подогнув одну ногу. Или на боку, подложив под щеку руку с обкусанными ногтями. А может, на животе – многие дети спят на животе, обнимая подушку, вдыхая запах ткани. Укрывшись с головой. Или скинув с себя одеяло, так что оно сползло с кровати, лишь одним углом прикрывая спину поверх задравшейся пижамной куртки или  колено. Возможно, что он не спал, а ел внизу, в Большом Зале, вместе с ничего пока не ведающими школьниками. Или шел по коридору. Или умывался. Или просто дышал.

 

Жил.

 

«Именно благодаря тебе Волдеморт не смог заполучить ни пророчество, ни – что куда важнее – Гарри».

 

Беллатрикс тихонько подвывала, скорчившись у ног Лорда. У нее не было сил встать или хотя бы отползти. Одежда, изрядно потрепанная еще во время сражения, сейчас висела лохмотьями, открывая взгляду всех желающих (в других обстоятельствах таковых было бы немало – Белла была красивой женщиной) тело, покрытое синяками и грязными ссадинами. И разорванная одежда, и раны появились после того, как она каталась по полу под Круцио. Лорд был неоригинален в выборе наказаний. Иногда, набравшись достаточно сил, чтобы заговорить, она начинала славить «Повелителя». Или пыталась дотянуться до края его плаща и поцеловать его.

 

Рудольфус Лестрендж, ее муж, стоял в кругу, между двумя пустыми местами. Слева от него должен был быть Люциус Малфой. Слева – Беллатрикс. Рудольфус, как и все остальные, не смотрел на нее. Он не отводил глаз от бушевавшего – тихое шипение и мягкие, опасные, как укус кобры, слова - Лорда. Так же, как и Северус Снейп.

 

Но, в отличие от остальных, Северус не боялся Круцио. Не боялся гнева Лорда. В тот момент он не боялся ничего и никого. Он выдержал бы любые пытки. Или рассказал бы все о своей шпионской деятельности, спроси его кто-нибудь. Он не знал, что сделает в следующую секунду и что сделают с ним, и не хотел знать. Ему было все равно.

 

«К сожалению, не все члены Ордена, принимавшие участие в этой операции, уцелели. Несколько человек отправлены в госпиталь Св.Мунго, а Сириус Блэк…»

 

Странно: голос директора звучал в его памяти отчетливо и ясно, как будто Дамблдор снова сидел перед ним, откинувшись на спинку кресла и переплетя длинные пальцы – пока он не доходил до этого слова. Слова, которое он не мог произнести и не хотел слышать. Слова, в которое он не желал верить.

 

«… погиб».

 

Маска слизеринца опасно натянулась на заходивших желваках. Но он не выдал себя директору. Не вскочил с места с горестным криком, не стиснул до хруста пальцы, белея лицом, не закусил губу, не взглянул на Дамблдора огромными неверящими глазами. Даже дыхание не сбилось. Он просто дослушал директора до конца, кивнул и вышел из кабинета. Дошел да границы Хогвартса и аппарировал туда, куда звала его едко пылающая Метка.

 

Он хотел увидеть тело. Хотел коснуться негнущейся руки, вздрогнуть от неестественного, внутреннего холода. Это было бы больно, но зато потом проще было бы поверить. Принять. Смириться. Он не мог спросить о том, где тело, ни у кого – но в конце концов ему удалось выяснить, что тела не было. Просто никто не возвращался из-за той арки, и потому директор счел возможным и правильным объявить тем немногим, кого это касалось – членам Ордена – о гибели Сириуса Блэка.

 

Они поверили сразу. Им – большинству – было в принципе все равно. Скорбь скользнула по их лицам и растаяла. Смерть Блэка была для них даже меньше чем смертью одного из членов Ордена, потому что для Ордена он так ничего и не успел сделать, кроме как предоставить свой дом в качестве штаб-квартиры. Они забыли о нем быстрее, чем покинули дом - _его_ дом. Хотя Сириус никогда его не любил.

 

Даже Поттер… даже он, его крестник… даже он – поверил. Хотя кому, как не ему, положено было бы сомневаться, не верить до последнего – хотя бы для того, чтобы меньше мучила совесть. Ведь это из-за него… из-за него Сириус… из-за него. Безмозглого, упрямого, вечно сперва делающего, а потом думающего, самонадеянного, гриффиндорского мальчишки. Но может ли Поттер, Гарри Поттер, сын Джеймса Поттера, золотой мальчик-который-выжил, быть виновен в смерти своего крестного, друга своего отца? Конечно, нет! Вот двуличный слизеринский шпион, который, конечно, считается «на нашей стороне», но кто его знает на самом деле… да, вот он – он вполне может быть виновником… произошедшего.

 

Эта мысль читалась на лице Поттера так отчетливо, как будто была вытатуирована на нем. Каждый раз, когда глаза мальчишки останавливались на Снейпе, они разгорались огнем, который неопытный наблюдатель мог бы даже принять за ненависть. Разумеется, ненавистью это не было – Северус знал, что это такое, слишком хорошо, чтобы спутать настоящее чистое пожарное пламя с костром, потрескивавшим во взгляде Поттера, и уж тем более не стал бы отвечать тем же. Ни к чему расточать душевные силы на тех, кто этого не заслуживает и не сможет оценить. Хотя мальчишка мог принять его к нему отношение за ненависть. Но разве можно это назвать ненавистью, когда самое большое зло, которое ты способен причинить – это снять десяток-другой баллов с факультета? Та искра мрачного удовольствия, которая вспыхнула, чтобы тут же угаснуть, когда он снимал баллы с Гриффиндора, не заслуживала даже названия злорадства. Скорее это была горькая ирония над ситуацией и над самим собой: десять баллов! Всего десять баллов – за то, что Поттер _поверил_ …

 

Северус поверить не мог. Знал, что должен. Убеждал себя, с самого начала понимая – не поможет. Слишком неожиданно все произошло, слишком внезапно. Слишком многое осталось недосказанным. Он помнил мелькавшую в глазах Блэка неуверенность – как будто он хотел что-то сказать, но всегда останавливал себя в последний момент. Он хотел понять ее, узнать, что хотел сказать ему Сириус.

 

Да, слишком многое еще оставалось между ними невыполненным. И таким и будет, пока он не увидит своими глазами тело. Или пока…

 

Он не любил надежду. Бессмысленное, лживое чувство, оно часто его обманывало. Но избавиться от него было трудно, почти невозможно. И оно нашло себе уютненькое местечко, угнездившись среди всего того, что заставляло Северуса не верить в смерть Блэка. В конце концов, это было ее, надежды, неотъемлемое свойство. Ведь надежда – это та сука, которая остается последней, пережив всех.

 


	2. Двое: эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Двое» я писала, строго следуя канону, и поскольку канон на текущий момент заканчивается пятой книгой, то фик должен был бы закончиться смертью Сириуса и состоянием Северуса после этого. Но я не могла оставить их так, слишком много страданий выпало на долю обоих. К тому же я глубоко убеждена, что Сириус не погиб, а каким-либо образом вернется в следующих книгах. Поэтому я написала этот эпилог, действие которого предположительно происходит в седьмой книге или после нее, и Северус еще не знает о воскресении Сириуса.

… Одна-единственная тусклая свеча в дальнем углу позволяла различить контуры тела на кровати. Сириус, осторожно ступая по ковру, приблизился. Северус лежал на смятой постели, сжавшись в тугой комок, и укрывавшая его простыня плотно спеленала тело. Время от времени он вздрагивал, ближе сходились брови над переносицей, и размыкались бледные губы, чтобы выпустить стон или обрывок слова и вновь сжаться, еще плотнее…

 

Сириус замер у кровати. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось сейчас лечь рядом, обнять Северуса, спрятать от кошмаров… но он боялся разбудить его. Боялся посмотреть в черные глаза, боялся услышать: «Уходи». Даже тогда, в последнюю их встречу, он не знал, как относится к нему Северус. А с тех пор прошло столько времени… Кто знает, может, ему померещился тогда черный свет? Поэтому он просто стоял, бессильно сжимая кулаки, стоял и смотрел…

 

Смоляная прядка прилипла к щеке Северуса, возле уголка рта. Сириус, набравшись храбрости, опустился на колени и аккуратно убрал ее. От воздушного прикосновения по всему телу спящего прошла дрожь, рука, до того царапавшая простыни, дернулась и неожиданно вцепилась в запястье Сириуса.

 

Сириус застыл. Сто картин в одну секунду пронеслись в его голове: Северус просыпается, видит его у себя в спальне, возле своей кровати, и… Большинство видений заканчивались как минимум возгласом «Круцио», а то и зеленой вспышкой.

 

Но Северус не проснулся. Он только тихо опустил руку Сириуса на кровать, пальцы, сомкнутые вокруг его запястья, быстро пробежали к кисти, переплелись с пальцами Сириуса и расслабились. Вслед за ними расслабилось все тело, нахмуренные брови разошлись, и лицо спящего приобрело необычное мечтательное выражение. На губах проступила улыбка – несмелая, даже неумелая, но оттого совершенно восхитительная. «Кто ему снится? Кому он так улыбается?» - едва успел спросить себя Сириус, ощутив короткий укол зависти, как в тишине прозвучал ответ на его вопрос.

 

-         Сириус… - едва слышно выдохнул Северус, и пальцы его ласково сжались на мгновение. Сердце Сириуса пропустило удар, а потом забилось вдвое быстрее.

 

Он так и просидел всю ночь возле кровати, не смея потревожить сон Северуса, не смея думать о том, что услышит утром, просто глядя на его лицо, на котором был написан такой покой и счастье, какого он никогда еще не видел. Казалось, Северус помолодел лет на десять, и из-под суровых складок на лбу и у рта проступил облик прежнего школьника, образ, который удерживал Сириуса от безумия, не позволяя ступить за край. И лишь когда где-то за толстыми стенами и сводами начала разгораться заря, а свеча в углу, мигнув напоследок, погасла, и комнату затопила непроглядная тьма – тогда Сириус, опустив голову на кровать,  провалился в сон.

 

 

* * *

 

Северус проснулся от полузабытого ощущения приятной расслабленности во всем теле. «Как наутро после хорошего секса,» - сонно хмыкнул он. Когда это было…

 

Он редко высыпался. Кошмары не способствуют сну, особенно если знаешь, что они – не фантазия, а твое собственное прошлое. Обычно он вскакивал с постели раньше звонка будильника, торопясь дневными заботами вытеснить или хотя бы приглушить яркость ночных видений. Но сегодня ему не хотелось выныривать из утренней матовой дремы, в которой мысли и ощущения текли медленно, как патока, и сквозь голубовато-серо-золотистый туман казалось, будто он не один, будто чье-то дыхание звучит эхом его ровных вздохов, чье-то сердце мерно отстукивает время, чья-то рука греет и греется о его ладонь…

 

-         Люмос! – одними губами выдохнул он, находя свободной рукой палочку под подушкой. Тусклый свет ткнулся в опущенные веки. Он осторожно приоткрыл глаза и недоверчиво уставился на копну черных волос, рассыпавшихся по простыням рядом с его рукой… их руками.

 

Он помнил эти волосы, их густой глубокий блеск, красно-золотые искры, вспыхивающие на змеистых непредсказуемых изгибах прядей. Помнил лицо, едва видное в полумраке, полускрытое тонкой сетью волос. Помнил настолько отчетливо, что, несмотря на слабый, размытый свет, видел черты этого лица так ясно, как будто их освещало полуденное солнце. Оно часто грезилось ему, как сладкий сон, который превращался в худший из его кошмаров, как только он вспоминал, что никогда не увидит его… «Возможно, никогда» - добавлял он, то ли из упрямства, то ли просто чтобы дать хоть немного пищи надежде.

 

Сейчас, глядя на слабо мерцающие в свете палочки волосы, на лицо спящего, на скорее угадываемые, чем видимые контуры тела, Северус не был уверен, не очередная ли это греза, новая, никогда раньше им не виденная, но все-таки всего лишь греза. Но рука, лежавшая в его руке, знакомая, с широким запястьем и выпуклыми ребрами сухожилий, чуть заметно подрагивала, и бился пульс в крохотных венках у основания пальцев.

 

Забыв об осторожности, он рывком сел на кровати. Зашуршали простыни – слишком громко для глубокой утренней тишины его спальни; и спящий проснулся. Поднял голову, поморгал, поискал глазами Северуса, чуть нахмурился, увидев пустую подушку, улыбнулся – солнечно, молодо – когда посмотрел наконец в его неверящие, тревожные глаза. И сказал немного севшим от сна голосом, мягко и как будто даже буднично:

 

-         Доброе утро!

 

Северус даже не вздрогнул; только шире открылись изумленные глаза. Сириус, умерший и воскресший, у его постели, держит его за руку и желает ему доброго утра… не сошел ли он с ума?  Но пальцы, живые и сильные, ласково сжались, подтверждая: то, что он видит – реально.

 

Сириус смотрел на него, словно ожидая чего-то, вопросительно и неуверенно. Его лицо перечеркивали черные длинные пряди. Северус протянул свободную руку, осторожно тронул одну – прохладную, гладкую, _настоящую_. Уже смелее отвел волосы с лица Сириуса. Прижал ладонь к его щеке. Глаза Сириуса сверкнули облегчением; он прильнул к руке Северуса.

 

Северус медленно, плавно, словно все еще боясь, что перед ним – иллюзия, фантазия, наклонился к нему. Он уже чувствовал тепло Сириуса, его легкие редкие вздохи – как будто Сириус задерживал дыхание, чтобы не спугнуть что-то…  Он замер на секунду, закрыл глаза и дотянулся наконец до губ Сириуса.

 

И мир сорвался в пустоту, оставив их вдвоем. Даже время остановилось за порогом, не решаясь нарушить уединение двоих.


	3. Двое: эпилог второй (NC-17)

Если бы Сириус мог, он бы отметил, что за годы, прошедшие с первого их поцелуя, у Северуса появился довольно большой опыт. Но он мало что замечал, погружаясь в поцелуй, как тогда; окружающая их реальность как будто отделилась стеной воды, пропускающей лишь неяркий переливчатый свет. Казалось, что их поцелуй продолжается вечно, но еще даже не начался.

 

Наконец, спустя вечное мгновение, они нашли в себе силы отстраниться друг от друга. Сириус обнаружил, что не сидит на полу, а лежит на кровати, и все тело глухо ноет, затекшее за ночь в неудобной позе, но об этом он тут же забыл, потому что увидел над собой лицо Северуса, обрамленное растрепавшимися прядками, порозовевшее, с темно-красными губами и блестящими глазами, точно такое, каким он его представлял – таким же, как двадцать пять лет назад, только старше.

 

Северус склонился над ним, опираясь на руки, жилистые, перевитые венами, с тонкими запястьями, и пальцы одной были опутаны длинными волосами Блэка, а другой – по-прежнему сплетены с его пальцами. Сириус повернул слегка голову и коснулся губами прохладной кожи, чуть повыше того места, где так отчетливо видны были пересекающиеся голубые жилки. Он хотел сказать «Я люблю тебя» - три слова, которые он повторял про себя уже давно и которые принадлежали Северусу, целиком и полностью, с того дня, как он произнес он впервые, адресуя не тому, кому должен был, но тогда он просто не знал, чьи они. Теперь он знал. Но теперь говорить было не нужно, это было лишним, тишина значила больше, чем любые слова.

 

Сириус приподнялся на локтях, продолжая цепочку поцелуев вверх по руке Северуса, чувствуя, как скользят его пряди между пальцев Снейпа, слыша, как учащается его дыхание. Рука, которую он целовал, напряглась; Северус высвободил другую руку, и Сириусу стало на мгновение грустно, как от потери, но потом чуть влажная, их общим теплом согретая ладонь пробралась под его одежду, и он ахнул, ощущая, как жар омывает его тело – живой… живительный.

 

Внезапно все закружилось в восхитительном водовороте. Губы Северуса снова оказались на его губах; руки Северуса торопливо срывали с него одежду и гладили кожу, будто стирая с нее прах и пепел. Он понял вдруг, что, вернувшись из мертвых, живым еще не стал: только сейчас, под недоверчивыми горячими прикосновениями, он воскресал по-настоящему. Там, где касались его ладони Северуса, он начинал чувствовать острее, так, как чувствовал, наверное, до того, как провалился в арку. Он захлебывался в волне ощущений, но выныривать не хотел – ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы добровольно отказаться от этого. Но отказываться было не нужно.

 

 

* * *

 

Живой… настоящий… Каждым прикосновением Северус заново убеждал себя в том, что перед ним лежит Сириус Блэк – не видение, не фантазия, а Сириус Блэк во плоти, что это его жаркое дыхание он чувствует у себя на лице, его тело покорно и радостно прогибается под руками. Как бы банально это не звучало, но это была несбыточная мечта, ставшая явью. Мечта, осуществления которой Северус так долго ждал – а теперь, дождавшись, не мог поверить.

 

Так обычно и бывает – ожидая чего-то, веря всей душой и надеясь на невероятное, тем не менее привыкаешь к тому, что этого нет и не будет никогда; и когда долгожданное происходит все-таки, оказывается, что нужно еще сжиться с мыслью, что невозможное возможно. И поэтому Северус, сжимая в объятиях Сириуса, ощущая жар его тела, слыша бешеный стук его сердца и хриплый задыхающийся голос, то кричавший, то шептавший ему что-то сбивчивое сквозь поцелуи – боялся, что это неправда. Что стоит хоть на секунду отпустить его, перестать чувствовать плотное, реальное, *живое* тело, и оно растает туманом иллюзии, и останется только смятая постель, согретая лишь его теплом, и тишина, нарушенная лишь его дыханием.

 

Но Сириус был, здесь, с ним, и был шорох кожи по коже, и был вкус соли, и острые кончики волос, щекочущие его шею, и следующие за ними губы, и осторожные укусы то здесь, то там; была упругая податливая плоть, влажная от пота и слюны, была саднящая жесткость гортанных хрипов в горле, было все, как много раз до того, с другими, и совсем иначе, и от этого голова шла кругом, и Северус никак не мог решить, чего ему больше хочется – слушать без конца стоны, вскрики, бессвязные слова и звуки, которым нет названия, срывавшиеся с губ Сириуса, или выпить их прямо с этих губ, дать им прокатиться вибрацией по нёбу и языку, прежде чем проглотить, и поэтому то приникал ртом к его рту, то рассыпал поцелуи по всему его телу, повторяя в такт барабанной дроби в висках: «Ты, ты, ты…»

 

А наслаждение бурлило, поднимаясь все выше, белое горячее цунами, и ритм ускорялся, и их нежность становилась яростной, а когда экстаз обрушился радужной пеной - они захлебнулись в нем собственным криком, именами друг друга. И это действительно было маленькой смертью, по крайней мере, Северус на секунду увидел их как будто со стороны: лица, искаженные почти до неузнаваемости, застывшие в напряжении мышцы, руки Сириуса, не перестающие чертить узоры на его коже, ноги Сириуса, скрещенные у него на спине… ничего прекраснее он не видел никогда. И в то же время перед ним были глаза Сириуса, широко раскрытые, и в них вспыхивало, взрывалось фейерверком наслаждение, заставляя ярче сверкать синеву.

 

Потом был отлив. Внезапная приятная слабость; мягкое падение на расслабленное тело под ним; странная почти неуловимая горечь потери части себя, когда разъединились их тела; сменившая ее усталая радость от того, что тот, кого они теряли, становясь одним целым, снова был рядом, был – собой. Шепот на грани слышимости, когда шепчут сразу оба, ни о чем, и голоса гасли, теряясь в шелесте ткани и волос, которые бездумно перебирала неторопливая рука, все медленнее и медленнее, пока не замерла. Сон.


End file.
